Choram as rosas
by CamyMJ
Summary: "Um torneio simples pode unir ou separar o casal enamorado". Um torneio em LaRousse acaba por reunir o galanteador Drew e sua rival, May. Mas o garoto não está sozinho. Sua prima obsessiva e a ex namorada de infância dele voltam e o romance acaba se tornando trágico. Em meio a desentendimentos, Max descobre o amor pela primeira vez.
1. A distância

Drew estava no seu quarto, na cidade de LaRousse, sentia tanta falta de May, a jovem coordenadora havia roubado seu coração, e por mais que ele pedisse em pensamentos, ela não devolvia...

Já haviam se passado mais ou menos 5 meses desde a ultima vez em que se viram, ele achava que o primeiro dia seria o pior, mas estava enganado, cada dia ficava pior lutar contra a vontade de sair correndo em busca da jovem garota com uma bandana vermelha na cabeça...

Ele se sentia tão só, que começou a cantar:

_Nunca mais você ouviu falar de mim__  
><em>_mas eu continuei a ter você__  
><em>_e toda esta saudade que ficou__  
><em>_tanto tempo já passou, e eu não te esqueci___

_quantas vezes eu pensei em voltar__  
><em>_e dizer que meu amor, nada mudou__  
><em>_mas o meu silencio foi maior__  
><em>_e na distancia morro todo dia sem você saber___

_o que restou do nosso amor ficou__  
><em>_no tempo esquecido por você__  
><em>_vivendo do que fomos ainda estou__  
><em>_tanta coisa já mudou, só eu não te esqueci___

_quantas vezes eu pensei em voltar__  
><em>_e dizer que meu amor, nada mudou__  
><em>_mas o meu silencio foi maior__  
><em>_e na distancia morro todo dia sem você saber___

_quantas vezes eu pensei em voltar__  
><em>_e dizer que "meu amor, nada mudou"__  
><em>_mas o meu silencio foi maior__  
><em>_e na distancia morro todo dia sem você saber___

_eu só queria te dizer que eu__  
><em>_tentei deixar de amar, não consegui__  
><em>_se alguma vez você pensar em mim__  
><em>_não se esqueça de lembrar que eu nunca te esqueci___

_quantas vezes eu pensei em voltar__  
><em>_e dizer que "meu amor, nada mudou"__  
><em>_mas o meu silencio foi maior__  
><em>_e na distancia morro todo dia sem você saber_

Mesmo ele sabendo que nunca haviam sido namorados, e que por mais que quisesse, nunca havia se declarado, tudo por causa de um orgulho bobo... achava que a música era perfeita, pois falava tudo o que sentia, e o quanto queria voltar...

Ele tinha como lembrar de cada momento doce, cada momento de rivalidade, e cada momento de conflito entre eles, tudo, cada segundo com a garota, não havia se esquecido de absolutamente nada.

O garoto de cabelo verde, pegou uma foto da morena que dominava seu coração, e a saudade apenas aumentou, como queria vê-la, sentir seu cheiro, debochar dela, sorrir com ela, lhe entregar uma rosa... qualquer coisa que fosse, desde que ele voltasse a vê-la

Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos, estava chorando por ela, de saudade

Como pude me apaixonar por ela? - ele pensou - Nunca seremos mais que amigos para ela, ou pior, nunca seremos mais que rivais, por que eu fui ficar assim? Não podia me apaixonar por uma fã, ou por uma garota mais fácil de conquistar? Ou melhor, por que fui me apaixonar?

Drew ficou assim a noite toda, pensando em por que tinha que se apaixonar por uma garota tão difícil, então dormiu, e sonhou com ela, como sempre acontecia, toda noite...

Em Petallburg, uma jovem garota de cabelos castanhos, acariciava uma rosa perfeita, a última que ganhara de seu amado Senhor rosa

Ela se sentia só, estava triste, desanimada, atirada em seu puff vermelho com algumas rosas em sua frente...

A garota, pensava desconsoladamente em seu amado de cabelos verdes, Drew, como ele podia ser tão perfeito?

Ele é igual a essas rosas– ela pensou, acariciando cada pétala da rosa vermelha, e pegando outra - consegue me distrair, não importa o que aconteça não me esqueço dele, parece estar sempre bem, é exibido, lindo e perfeito, como essas rosas conseguem parecer intactas? Já mexi tanto... deve ser porque foi a roselia, atualmente roserade quem as fez, ele e sua roserade sempre foram muito bonitos de se ver juntos, não gosto daquelas fãs dele, o que será que ele está fazendo agora? Aposto que está se exibindo em algum lugar por aí...–May, pare depensar no Drew– disse para si mesma, a garota, ligou a televisão, tentado esquecer do

Senhor rosas por um minutinhu que fosse...

Depois de um tempo, acabou ouvindo uma notícia de que haveria um concurso pokémon na cidade de LaRousse

DREW– ela pensou, LaRousse era onde Drew vivia, provavelmente não estaria lá, mas valeria a pena ir lá, apenas para tentar se distarir e pensar um pouco menos naquele garoto com cabelos verdes...

Estava decidido, amanhã mesmo, May iria para LaRousse entrar em um concurso, avisaria seus pais antes de ir, iria bem cedo para aquele pentelho do Max não ir junto

May dormiu rapidamente, e como sempre, sonhou com o Senhor rosa, dormiu segurando a ultima rosa que ele havia dado para ela, como ela sabia a diferença entre as rosas? Ninguém sabia, mas May tinha certeza de qual era a primeira, a segunda, todas, para ela, cada uma tinha um significado diferente, cada uma era especial, cada uma tinha o seu momento...

_Continua…_


	2. Max, se eu não estivesse feliz

O sol estava nascendo e já eram 6:30 da manhã e May ainda estava dormindo, até que o seu despertador começou a tocar...

*musiquinha MUITO irritante do despertador*

May bate sem dó nem piedade no pobre do despertador que não tem culpa de nada e abre os olhos.

MAY: Noooooooooooooooooooooooossa, que sono, quero dormir mais, mas não posso, tenho que me arrumar antes que aquele idiota do Max acorde, é nessas horas que eu queria ser filha única...

Ela se levanta e vai pro banheiro mais se arrastando do que caminhando.

A garota se olha no espelho e leva um susto!

MAY "com a mão na boca pro grito ficar abafado": AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - tirando a mão da boca - que horror! Não sabia que estava nesse estado!

O seu cabelo estava pior que vassoura de palha depois de varrer uma floresta inteira! Todo cheio de nós, esculhambado e estava com olheiras ENOOOOOOOOOOOOOORMES!

MAY "pensando": *Se o Drew me visse desse jeito me acharia uma idiota completa! Iria me achar ridícula! May! Pare de pensar nele! Isso já está virando uma doença!* – contrariou a si mesma

A garota arrumou seus cabelos, limpou seu rosto e parou na frente de seu armário.

MAY: O que eu uso? Tenho que estar linda, afinal é a cidade de LaRousse! Não quero que pensem que sou uma idiota!

Ela colocou um short jeans e uma blusa rosa decotada e se olhou no espelho

MAY: Essa blusa está decotada de mais...

Ela colocou uma blusa branca de alcinha.

MAY: Muito melhor.

Ela olhou o relógio.

MAY: Noooossa, já são 7:30, me admiro que meus pais ainda não tenham acordado, deve ser porque é sábado...

Ela estava se dirigindo à porta quando tropeçou no tapete e fez um barulhão!

MAY: Ai... será que eu acordei os meus pais?

Ela sai do quarto e vai até o quarto dos pais, mas estes ainda estão dormindo.

MAY: Ufa!

A garota vai andando até as escadas e quando está descendo dá de cara com quem?

MAY: MAX! – ela QUASE grita - Cruzes ta parecendo o Harley quando perde para mim! Isso não foi um elogio, porque bicho feio igual o Harley não tem! – disse olhando bem pro irmão.

Ele estava horrível! Olheiras enormes, maiores que as dela, quando esta acordou, parecia que um rato tinha feito o seu ninho no seu cabelo de tão bagunçado.

MAX: Talvez, porque uma certa garota que infelizmente é minha irmã, ficou a noite toda falando o nome do Drew, e não me deixou dormir! Mas, onde você vai com essa mochila nas costas e toda arrumada assim?

MAY: Humm, erm, - *não acredito que fiquei a noite toda falando o nome do Drew! Meu Deus, eu literalmente estou doente! Mas, o que eu falo pro Max? Acho que Max, vou pra LaRousse, não é uma boa idéia... Já sei!* - Eu vou visitar a nossa prima! E você literalmente não está convidado pra ir junto! – disse olhando o irmão de forma interrogativa, tomara que ele acreditasse naquela história...

MAX: May, acha que eu sou burro ou idiota? – perguntou olhando a irmã com raiva.

MAY: Pra ser sincera... os dois. – Uma gota se formou na cabeça dela.

MAX: "cai pra trás"

MAY: Com licença maninho, mas eu tenho que tomar café da manhã.

MAX "se levantando": May, eu sei que você não vai visitar a Lúcia... ela mora MUITO longe daqui!

MAY: A Lucia não é nossa única prima! – disse tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

MAX: É sim. Fala logo pra onde você está indo!

May enrolou, enrolou e enrolou mais um pouquinho...

MAX: Diz logo, antes que eu grite e acorde os nossos pais.

MAY: Tá bom – com ar de derrotada – eu vou pra um concurso em LaRousse! – admitiu, mesmo não gostando da idéia de falar pro irmão, ele iria querer ir junto, coisa que ela não queria de jeito nenhum!

MAX: Ah bom, May será que...

MAY: Você não pode ir junto, não tem como eu cuidar de você, antes, tinha o Brock, mas agora não! Então você fica aqui, além do mais, nossos pais não deixaram você ir, alguém deve contar a eles que eu fui!

A garota vai pra cozinha, toma um café da manhã BEM reforçado e sai com sua mochila nas costas e com os pensamentos em Drew.

Foi então que Max se tocou:

MAX "pensando": *ESPERA AI! LA ROUSE É A CIDADE DO DREW! Não vou deixar minha irmã sozinha com ele, tem que ter alguém pra zoar o cabelo de grama!

O garoto vai quase que voando pro quarto dos pais, não queria sair muito depois da sua irmã, poderia se perder!

MAX: MÂE! PAI! ACORDEM! – grita pulando em cima dos dois!

MÂE: AAAAAAAAAAH! MAX! Cuidado! Não é assim! O que houve?

MAX: A May foi pra um concurso em LaRousse!

PAI: E daí? Sua Irmã já é bem grandinha e sabe se cuidar!

MÂE: Nos deixe dormir, Max!

MAX: Mas eu quero ir também!

PAI: Acho que a sua irmã não iria gostar, meu filho!

MAX: Mas pai! Em LaRousse mora o Drew! Ele é um "amiguinho" da May, e eu não quero deixar os dois sozinhos! E se algo acontecer com ela?

MÂE: Tudo bem, mas cuidado! E não deixe esse garoto se aproveitar da sua irmã!

MAX: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Vou cuidar direitinho da May!

Ele sai do quarto pulando de felicidade, e seus pais voltam a dormir profundamente.

No meio de uma estrada a caminho de LaRousse...

May estava com seus pensamentos longe, em um garoto com cabelos verdes para ser mais exata, ela estava ouvindo e cantando uma música em seu mp3 que a fazia pensar em Drew, seu amado senhor rosa.

May cantando: _a paixão  
>morde o coração<br>entra pelas veias  
>explodindo sentimentos de ilusão<br>É um perigo  
>a paixão<br>É pura sedução  
>É feita de momentos<br>que se perdem quando chega a razão  
>É um perigo<br>cuidado porque esse fogo pode te queimar_

_a gente muitas vezes se entrega  
>pensa que chegou a hora<br>mas esse amor é um sonho passageiro  
>que no vento vai embora<em>

_comigo foi assim  
>um temporal<br>um sonho  
>você passou por mim<br>com seu amor cigano_

?: Ora, ora, ora, a senhorita perdedora está apaixonada? Aposto que é pelo seu amigo de cabelos verdes irritante – diz uma pessoa MUITO IDIOTA, IRRITANTE e principalmente FALSA!

MAY: HARLEY! – tirando os fones de ouvido – O que você está fazendo aqui?

HARLEY: Vim pro concurso ué! Mas aposto que você está indo pra ver o seu namorado!

MAY: O Drew não é meu namorado!

HARLEY: Pois eu acho que sim!

MAY: Não me interessa o que você acha!

HARLEY: O problema é teu fofa! Fofa mesmo, ok? Precisa emagrecer muito! Tá ficando cheinha sabia? Quer um conselho? Diminui o açúcar! E outra coisa, eu vou ficar com você até chegarmos na cidade de LaRousse, ok?

MAY: O QUÊ? Quer arruinar a minha vida? E onde eu estou gorda? Estou 3 kilos abaixo do meu peso normal! – disse indignada! *Eu gorda? Onde? Estou fazendo exercícios quase todo dia! *

HARLEY: Fofa! EU não quero arruinar a sua vida... Eu VOU arruinar a sua vida! Mas ainda não, quero ver a sua cara quando você perder pra mim no concurso – sorriso de esnobe idiota que fica se achando o tal – e você está SÓ 3 kilos abaixo do seu peso? Eu estou 6! Há, há, há!

MAY: Quem disse que eu quero ser um palito sem carne que nem você?

HARLEY: Humpft – disse Harley indignado – nunca ouviu a frase quanto mais magro mais belo? Você está horrível!

MAY: Não! isso só serve pra você e a única coisa feia por aqui é você seu palito ossudo ridículo!

HARLEY: Eu? Ridículo? Olha aqui fofa…

MAY: Pára de me chama de fofa! Cala a boca e me deixa em paz!

Ela recolocou os fones de ouvido e tentou ouvir outras músicas.

HARLEY: Sua mal humorada ridícula!

May aumentou o volume do mp3 até o máximo, onde ela poderia ouvir a música sem escutar a conversa fiada do Harley... mas como nem tudo na vida é como a gente quer... acabou a bateria do aparelho.

MAY: Essa não! – ela guardou o aparelho na mochila e pegou um pacote de salgadinhos.

HARLEY: Viu? Depois reclama quando te chamo de gorda, mas você só come! Olha, desse jeito...

MAY: Cala a boca!

HARLEY : Não calo a boca é minha! – disse Harley se achando - e além disso, quem voc...

Harley não consegue acabar a frase, pois May, coloca uma mão de salgadinho na boca dele, pra ver se ele fica quieto

MAY: Agora vê se cala essa boca! – disse com MUITA raiva .

O idiota cospe fora os deliciosos salgadinhos e fala completamente indignado(a):

HARLEY: Eca! – com uma cara de nojo do tamanho da sua cara de pau – você tem noção de quantas calorias tem isso aí?

MAY: Era só o que me faltava, você já não está magro o suficiente não em? – perguntou indignada *que estúpido que ele é* pensou

HARLEY: Magreza NUNCA é demais!

MAY: Ótimo, sabia que você é mais doente que eu?

HARLEY: Você é doente de que?

MAY: De am, digo, de nada – *quase falei de amor, May você está pirando?*

HARLEY: Sei… acho que é de amor, sabe?

MAY: Quanto tempo falta pra gente chegar?

HARLEY: Ai fofa, sabe que eu não sei.

MAY: Você é um inútil!

Ela pega na mochila o celular e percebe que ainda faltam...

MAY: Não! Mais três horas de sofrimento ao lado de você Harley! – diz chorando como no anime.

HARLEY: Jura? Nossa! Então tá, vamos falar sobre o que? Hummm, já sei! Sobre como você vai perder de mim no concurso!

MAY: Será que tem um hospício no caminho pra cidade?

HARLEY: Por que fofa?

MAY: Porque assim, eu poço me internar, acho que tem pessoas mais legais ou normais que você num hospício.

HARLEY: Que mal humor em?

Então, May escuta um som muito familiar que lhe irrita profundamente:

?: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

MAY: MAX? – pergunta perplexa *hoje literalmente não é meu dia* - o que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?

MAX: Vou viajar com você! Nossos pais deixaram! Eu percebi que depois que você foi embora, que LaRousse é a cidade do Drew!

MAY: E daí?

MAX: E daí, que eu não vou deixar você sozinha com ele! Senão, quem vai zoar com vocês dois?

MAY: Ninguém merece – ela suspira.

MAX: HARLEY?! O que você faz aqui?

HARLEY: Ué, eu ouvi sua irmã cantando uma música de apaixonada e vim encher o saco dela – falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal desse mundo.

MAX: Mas você já pode ir, deixa que eu assumo daqui!

HARLEY: Mas Eu quero encher o saco dela!

MAY: Ótimo, agora eu gostaria de me internar em um hospício.

MAX: O problema é seu!

HARLEY: Eu cheguei primeiro!

MAY: CALADOS! – gritou – você dois são malucos, é? Se eu ouvir mais um único pio dos dois até eu chegar na cidade, vão se arrepender muito! Me entenderam? – mais braba do que nunca.

Harley e Max não ousaram falar nada! No caminho, May foi pensando e os outros apenas trocavam olhares nada amigáveis.

Até que o estômago do Max roncou.

MAX: May…

MAY: Eu disse sem nenhum pio!

MAX: Desculpe, mas eu, to com fome.

MAY: Ah tá, tudo bem, espera.

Ela abriu a sua mochila e tirou de lá um potinho.

MAY: Come.

No potinho tinha um sanduíche de mortadela com queijo.

MAX: Valeu maninha! – ele deu um abraço apertado na irmã e comeu o sanduíche com vontade.

A garota se espantou com o gesto do irmão, mas lhe sorriu com ternura.

HARLEY: Também estou com fome!

MAY: Só tem coisa gordurosa.

HARLEY: Prefiro passar fome!

Se passaram as três horas e eles finalmente chegam na cidade de LaRousse!

MAX: Finalmente!

MAY: Adeus Harley! Vem Max, vamos pro Centro Pokémon.

MAX: Vamos.

Os dois irmãos foram pro CP e deixaram Harley ali parado na entrada da cidade.

MAX: May, confessa, você ama o Drew, né?

MAY "completamente corada": Claro que não!

MAX: Não adianta mentir, eu te conheço!

MAY: E se a resposta for sim?

MAX: Eu sabia! – cai na gargalhada – você ama ele!

MAY: Eu não disse isso!

MAX: Mas deu a entender! Não precisa mentir pra mim!

MAY: Tudo bem, confesso, eu amo o Drew, satisfeito?

MAX: Sim, porque ele vem vindo aí!

MAY: O QUÊ? – olhando pra frente.

DREW: Oi May, oi pentelho.

MAX: Oi cabelo de grama.

MAY: O-oi Drew.

DREW: O que você está fazendo aqui?

MAY: Vim pro concurso.

MAX: MAY! Tô com fome!

MAY: Tudo bem Max, Drew, quer almoçar com a gente no CP?

DREW: Por que vocês dois não almoçam comigo lá em casa?

MAY: Você chama aquele hotel enorme de casa?

DREW: Sim!

MAX: A gente aceita!

MAY: MAX! – contrariou o irmão – não é assim, Drew, a gente não vai atrapalhar?

DREW: De jeito nenhum!

MAY: Então tá!

Os três foram pro hotel do Drew, ele e os pais moravam na cobertura que era enorme!

DREW: Mãe, pai, cheguei! – gritou

MARY: Oi filho! – dando um abraço no garoto – quem são?

DREW: Amigos – disse corando, pois já havia falado MUITO da May pra mãe – cadê o pai?

MARY: Ele saiu, não volta hoje!

DREW: Hum, mãe ela é a May e ele o Max – disse apontando pros seres humanos ao seu lado.

MAY: Olá, é um prazer conhecê-la!

MARY: O prazer é todo meu!

MAX: Oi tia!

MAY: Max! Não é assim que se fala!

Max olhou para a irmã com raiva por ela o ter repreendido.

MARY: Pode deixar May! Eu não me importo!

MAX: Viu?

DREW: Eles podem almoçar aqui né mãe?

MARY: Não podem.

DREW: O QUÊ?

MARY: Devem!

MAY: Obrigada!

MARY: Vou preparar o almoço, Drew apresente a casa a eles.

DREW: Tá bom, mãe.

MAY: Você não é nada arrogante perto da sua mãe Drew – zombou ela.

DREW: Humpft!

O garoto apresentou a casa a eles e depois todos foram pra sala.

DREW: Veio pra cá só pra perder de mim, May?

MAY: Claro que não! Vim prá cá pra me distrair, quero dizer, pra vencer o concurso.

DREW: Se distrair de que?

MAX: Pra para de pensar em mmmm – May colocou a mão na boca do irmão para que esse ficasse calado.

Antes que Drew pudesse comentar algo mais, a mãe dele grita:

MARY: DREWW! Chame seus amigos e venham almoçar!

Os três foram para a cozinha, que era enorme! Mas a mãe do Drew pediu que fossem pra sala de jantar que era maior ainda!

MARY: Então May, você é coordenadora ou treinadora?

MAY: Coordenadora!

MARY: E você Max?

MAX: Ainda nenhum porque eu sou muito novo pra ter meus pokémons, mas pretendo ser treinador!

MARY: Nossa, você parece ser maduro pra uma criança que não tem nem 10 anos.

MAY: Só parece mesmo.

MAX: MAY! Não queime o meu filme com a mãe do seu namorado!

MAY "engolindo a comida que tinha em sua boca mais rápido do que um mini jatinho": O Drew NÃO É meu namorado Max! – falou com muita raiva do irmão.

DREW: É! Tá louco pirralho?

MARY: Drew! Que falta de educação! Peça desculpas pro irmão da May!

MAY: Não precisa, o Max é um pirralho que não sabe quando deve ficar com a boca fechada mesmo!

MAX: Chata!

MAY: Obrigada igualmente!

Eles voltam a comer e May e Drew cruzam um olhar, eles ficam muito corados e logo desviam o olhar pra baixo!

MARY: Então May, por que está aqui na cidade exatamente? O Drew me contou que era de Petallburg.

MAY: Ele contou? – perguntou olhando pro Drew que estava de cabeça baixa completamente corado – sim, estou aqui por causa do torneio que terá na cidade.

MARY: Ah, claro! May, quer ficar aqui em casa até o dia em que terá que voltar pra casa?

MAY: Ah, não senhora Mariane, não queremos incomodar.

MAX: Ah, May!

MARY: A Senhora está no céu querida, me chame de Mary! E não seria incômodo nenhum não é Drew?

DREW: É, é, claro que não – falou corado, ou melhor, MUITO corado.

MAX: May! Vamos ficar! Por favor!

MAY: Não, muito obrigada, mas não queremos dar trabalho!

MARY: Por favor, não será trabalho nenhum, às vezes me sinto um pouco só aqui em casa apenas com o Drew, por favor querida!

MAY: Já que você insiste tanto, tudo bem, mas só se o Max prometer que vai se comportar!

MAX: EEE, eu prometo maninha! – ele dá outro abraço apertado na May.

DREW "pensando": * Isso! Ela vai ficar! Mas o pentelho também, mas e daí? Sem ele ela não fica, cara é nessas horas que eu queria poder ser o Max, ele pode dar um abraço nela quando quiser e ela ainda retribuí!

O resto do almoço foi silencioso, até que todos já haviam acabado de comer.

MAY: Senhora, digo, Mary, quer ajuda com a louça?

MARY: Não precisa minha flor, vai se divertir.

MAY: Não, não, eu faço questão! Drew, pode cuidar do Max pra mim? – perguntou de um jeito meigo que deixava Drew maluco!

DREW: Claro…

Drew e Max vão pra sala assistir TV , mas como não tinha NADA que preste na TV, eles vão pra cozinha.

MAY "secando a louça": Ué meninos, você não iriam assistir televisão? – perguntou, sem nem olhar pra eles.

MAX: É que não tá passando nada que preste!

MAY: Max! É não está passando nada de bom! É melhor você tratar de mudar o jeito de falar, se não a gente vai pro CP!

MAX: Desculpa.

Passou-se algum tempo e não havia mais louça para se secar!

MAY: Mary, quer ajuda em mais alguma coisa?

MARY: Não May, muito obrigada por me ajudar!

MAY: As ordens, mas eu acho que vou treinar, preciso treinar MUITO pra vencer o concurso!

DREW: Eu vou com você para acabar com essa chatice.

MARY: Max, você quer ir a uma locadora comigo pegar um filme pra nós dois vermos juntos?

MAX: Claro senhorita Mary!

MARY: Só Mary, por favor!

MAX: Tudo bem!

Os quatro saíram dali, Mary e Max foram para a locadora e Drew e May para um campo aberto onde poderiam treinar!

MAY: Drew quer batalhar?

DREW: Claro, é pra isso que eu estou aqui! – com um olhar desafiador.

MAY: Então vamos começar!

Eles começam a batalha! É May VS Drew!

DREW: Roserade! Vai! – ele lançou a pokébolla para cima, e o Pokémon saiu.

ROSERADE: Roserade! – gritou seu nome.

MAY: Beautifly! Vai! – ela fez o mesmo que o coordenador de cabelos verdes.

BEAUTIFLY: Beautifly – grita o seu nome também.

MAY: Asa prateada!

DREW: Espinhos – saíram espinhos de sua mão.

Os dois ataques se encontram e uma densa fumaça acaba cobrindo todo o campo de batalha, e acaba atingindo os dois treinadores.

DREW: Roserade! Você está bem?

ROSERADE: Rose! "sim"

MAY: Beautifly, e você?

BEAUTIFLY: Beau! " também"

May tenta andar um pouco para achar seu Pokémon, mas acaba caindo.

MAY: AAAAAAAI!

DREW: MAY!

MAY: Drew!

DREW: Onde você tá?

MAY: Aqui, segue a minha voz!

Drew acaba achando May, e eles conseguem se ver, mesmo com a poeira.

DREW: A gente tem que sair daqui!

MAY: Mas e os nossos pokémons?

DREW: Eles agüentam, são muito mais fortes que humanos!

MAY: Tudo bem!

DREW: Vem comigo!

Drew se agacha e fica da altura da May, que ainda estava caída, e Drew estende a sua mão. May segura na mão dele e os dois engatinham para fora da poeira de mãos dadas.

Quando os dois conseguem sair, se encaram.

DREW: Você está bem?

MAY: Acho que sim.

DREW: Por que acha?

MAY: Eu tropecei e cai, e meu pé está doendo, mas acho que não é nada.

DREW: Tem certeza? – perguntou preocupado com a morena.

MAY: Sim.

Drew se levanta e estende sua mão para May, está aceita, mas acaba não conseguindo levantar.

MAY: AI!

DREW: O que houve?

MAY: Meu pé está doendo!

DREW: Eu te ajudo.

Drew se abaixa e coloca o braço da jovem por seu pescoço, e segura ela pela cintura, e assim os dois vão levantando calmamente.

Eles ficam assim, quase abraçados, esperando a poeira passar, para ver seus Pokémons.

A poeira acaba e eles acham os dois pokémons tossindo, Drew ajuda May, e eles vão até os pokes.

MAY: Está tudo bem?

BEAUTIFLY: Beau! – "sim"

DREW: E você roserade?

ROSERADE: Rose! "sim"

Os dois treinadores colocam os pokes nas pokebollas para estes poderem descansar, e se sentam na sombra de uma árvore e May acaba deixando sua cabeça cair sobre a de Drew, este fica corado, mas logo, recosta sua cabeça sobre a dela.

DREW: Você realmente está bem?

MAY: Já disse que sim, mas por que tanta preocupação?

DREW: Não quero que você se machuque, gosto demais de você pra permitir isso, se eu puder impedir - só então ele percebe a besteira que falou e cora de imediato.

MAY "também muito corada": E o quanto... você... gosta de mim? – perguntou receosa em ouvir a resposta.

DREW: Mais do que eu já gostei de qualquer outra garota, May, não adianta mais negar.

Ele encarou a jovem nos olhos e disse:

DREW: May, eu te amo, sei que você provavelmente não sente mesmo por mim, mas quero que saiba que, eu amo muito você, e mesmo que pra você não possamos ser mais que amigos, não quero que a nossa amizade acabe por esse motivo.

O garoto abaixou a cabeça, May estava muito corada, mas extremamente feliz ela abriu um sorriso com muita ternura.

May: Quem disse pra você que pra mim a gente não pode ser mais que amigos?

O garoto levantou a cabeça e ela o beijou.

Um beijo gostoso, tímido, ardente, doce, mas muito, muito mesmo, muito apaixonado!


	3. Tudo que se quer

Cap. 3

Depois do beijo Drew pergunta uma coisa para May:

DREW: Isso é um sim? Você quer ser algo mais do que uma amiga ou uma rival?

MAY: Sim, eu quero ser sua namorada!

May deu mais um beijo no Drew... E o Drew levantou de onde estava sentando, pegou a pokebola do roserade. E a May ficou observando o seu amado...

DREW: Roserade saia!

ROSERADE: Roserade!

DREW: Roserade faz à rosa mais bonita que você conseguir fazer!

Passou alguns minutos e o Drew tinha na mão uma rosa perfeita, com as pétalas aveludadas e de um perfume inesquecível.

DREW: Obrigado Roserade. Agora você pode voltar para pokebola. May essa rosa é para você meu amor!

Drew sentou-se ao lado da May, e ficou brincando com as mexas do cabelo dela...

MAY: Mais uma rosa... Mas essa vai me trazer boas lembranças! E sei diferenciar cada uma. Sei qual é a primeira, a segunda, terceira, quarta, quinta e sexta rosa. Porque cada uma tem um significado diferente para mim.

DREW: Você que tem um significado maior na minha vida!

MAY: Drew. Vamos voltar?

DREW: Claro meu amor!

Drew se levantou, e logo depois ajudou a May a se levantar.E foi em direção de sua casa.

May, apesar de saber que o Drew não se importa, ficou com vergonha de ter que ser ajudada, mesmo que pelo seu namorado.

Eles chegaram à casa de Drew, o pé da May não doía mais tanto, mas mesmo assim, Drew fazia questão de ajudá-la, entraram na casa de mãos dadas, como um casalzinho bem bonitinho!

Quando entraram, perceberam que Mary e Max estavam deitados no sofá, Max estava no colo dela, dormindo, e Mary, estava assistindo ao filme "a era do gelo 3" e estava acariciando os cabelos de Max.

MARY "cochichando": Crianças! Que bom que voltaram! Façam silêncio, o Max está dormindo!

MAY "cochichando também": Obrigada por cuidar do Max Senhora Mary! 

MARY "cochichando": Já disse, a Senhora está no céu, e foi um prazer cuidar de seu irmão! 

MAY: Bem, me desculpe ser chata, mas onde vamos dormir? – ainda cochichando

MARY: Claro! O Drew mostra pra você, mas por quê? Está cansada?

MAY: Não, vou levar o Max.

MARY: Quer que eu leve?

MAY: Não precisa!

Ela se aproximou mancando um pouco, e pegou o irmão no colo, sem acordá-lo!

Os dois pombinhos foram para um dos quartos de hospedes de Drew, este foi na frente, quando chegaram, May ficou espantada com o tamanho do quarto.

MAY: Nossa! Que quarto grande! – disse ainda cochichando encantada.

DREW: É, mas o seu também é! - também cochichou.

May ficou vermelha, mas saiu dali e colocou seu irmão delicadamente na cama, e depois o cobriu, estava começando a esfriar, ela deu um beijo na testa do irmão e foi até onde Drew estava.

MAY: Vamos, não quero acordá-lo – ela olhou para o irmão com ternura, e depois ela e Drew saíram do quarto.

DREW: Não sabia que você era tão carinhosa com seu irmão.

MAY: Ah! Ele é meu irmão, por mais bobinho que ele possa ser, e a gente cresceu junto, mas isso é ciúme Drew?

DREW: Talvez – completamente corado.

A morena abriu um sorriso e deu um beijo na testa de seu namorado, exatamente como fez com seu irmão.

MAY: Agora você pode me mostrar onde eu vou dormir? – perguntou com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

DREW: Claro! – mais vermelho ainda, mas feliz.

Os dois foram para outro quarto de hospedes, mas este era rosa, e tinha uma enorme cama de casal bem no meio, um guarda roupas que era muito grande, com uma estante de maquiagem e tudo, claro, tudo rosa e branco! Apesar, de que em alguns lugares havia bege, amarelo e lilás!

MAY: É lindo! Vou deixar minhas coisas aqui e depois nós vamos pra sala ok?

DREW: Claro! Como você quiser meu amor!

MAY: Que fofo! - ela deu um selinho demorado no namorado e depois largou suas coisas em cima da cama e voltou ao encontro de Drew!

DREW: Vamos?

MAY: Lógico! 

Os dois voltaram de mãos dadas para a sala, onde a Mary havia pausado o filme e estava preparando um lanchinho para os adolescentes.

MARY: O que vocês dois vão querer comer? Estou preparando sanduíches, pode ser?

MAY: Claro! 

DREW: Lógico mãe! Os seus sanduíches são os melhores! 

MARY: Obrigada! 

Só então Mary viu que os dois estavam de mãos dadas, e não resistindo de curiosidade perguntou:

MARY: Vocês dois finalmente estão namorando? – perguntou realmente esperançosa!

DREW: Finalmente mãe!

MARY: Isso merece uma comemoração! Hoje a noite haverá um jantar especial, com dança, música, podemos pegar uns filmes, terá bolo, salgadinhos! Vai ser muito lindo!

DREW: Não exagera mãe! 

MAY: Não precisa Mary! 

MARY: Tudo bem, mas um jantar especial e karaokê vão ter sim! – disse decidida.

DREW: May, é melhor aceitar, acho mais fácil a roserade fazer uma rosa colorida do que a minha mãe mudar de idéia, ou se enganar. 

MAY: Hihi! Tudo bem, mas nada muito grande ok?

MARY: Claro! Mas me contem a quanto tempo você estão juntos?

MAY: Desde agora a pouco.

MARY: Vocês já deram o primeiro beijo?

May e Drew ficaram muito vermelhos...

DREW: Mãe! Isso é pergunta...

MARY: Responde logo meu filho! – disse colocando as mãos na cintura e olhando o filho de modo interrogativo como quem diz "fala ou fica de castigo por uma semana"

DREW: S-s-sim – ele parecia um pimentão, exatamente como a May.

MARY: Ah! Que fofo! Vamos fazer um álbum de namoro com muitas fotos! Para vocês se lembrarem pra sempre!

MAY: Não precisamos, nós sempre vamos guardar as lembranças no coração, e as fotos também, sempre estarão conosco!

DREW: É mãe!

MARY: Tudo bem! Mas a festa vai sair!

MAY: Tudo bem!

MARY: Então, quem pediu?

DREW: Eu!

MARY: Como foi? O que você disse?

DREW: Mãe, pra que esse interrogatório?

MARY: Porque eu sou curiosa! May me conta!

MAY "vermelhíssima": E-eu? A-acho que é m-melhor o Drew contar!

DREW: Valeu May 

May sorri. 

MARY: Conta Drew!

DREW: Bem, a gente tinha batalhado e estava vendo o pôr-do-sol de baixo de uma árvore, daí eu perguntei se a May tava bem por que ela tinha torcido o pé, ela disse que sim e perguntou por que eu me preocupava tanto com ela, daí eu acabei falando demais... – disse ele muito nervoso e vermelhinho.

MARY: Que fofo! Meu filhote, que coragem! Mamãe tá orgulhosa – May riu ao ver como a mãe do Drew falava com ele – mas May, seu pé está bem? Pelo que eu percebi você o torceu? – disse agora um pouco mais preocupada.

MAY: É, mas não é nada de mais! 

MARY: Deixe-me ver, eu fiz medicina, talvez eu possa ajudar!

MAY: Não precisa! 

DREW: Precisa sim! 

MAY: Não quero incomodar ninguém! Amanhã pode estar bem melhor!

DREW: Deixe de besteira May, vem logo! – disse ele, quase perdendo a paciência com a morena!

MAY: Não precisa! – disse completamente constrangida, não queria aquela atenção toda!

MARY: Precisa sim! Pra você poder dançar hoje a noite com o Drew!

MAY: Garanto que hoje de noite já estará melhor! 

DREW: Anda May, não vai doer! Só um pouquinho! Mas eu vou estar do seu lado!

MAY: Não! Vai doer!

MARY: Ahá! Por isso você não queria que eu massageasse! Não se preocupe querida! Vou tentar fazer doer o mínimo possível! Mas quem sabe você não vai pro banho primeiro? Assim não precisa tirar o creme que vou passar!

MAY: Claro, mas eu realmente tenho que fazer isso? – perguntou olhando os dois de modo que fizessem ter pena dela.

DREW: Sim!

MAY: Awn! Tá bom! – disse derrotada

DREW: Isso!

May foi para o seu banho, o barulho do chuveiro acabou acordando o Max, e este veio para a sala com o cabelo bagunçado.

MAX: Que horas é cabelo de grama?

DREW: 5:45 pirralho.

MAX: Quem me levou pra cama?

DREW: A May! – Drew falou o nome da garota de forma diferente, de forma doce, de forma gentil, de forma apaixonada, mesmo que ele não tenha percebido.

MAX: E cadê ela?

DREW: Tomando banho.

MAX: Hum.

DREW: Max, assim, tenho que te contar uma coisa...

MAX: E deve ser muito importante porque você não me chamou de pirralho – disse ele olhando para um Drew que estava muito corado!

DREW: É, mas prefiro que a May te conte!

MAX: Mas por que você tocou no assunto?

DREW: Pra te deixar curioso! 

MAX: Conseguiu! Fala logo o que é!

DREW: Não!

MARY: Drew! Venha me ajudar a escolher a músicas pra hoje de noite! – gritou da cozinha.

DREW: To indo!

Drew saiu da sala e foi ajudar a mãe.

Pouco tempo depois, May sai do banho e vai para o seu quarto trocar de roupa.

Ela está demorando e Drew vai ver se está tudo bem com a jovem, e bate na porta.

DREW: May,está tudo bem?

MAY: Claro! Estou quase pronta!

DREW: Ótimo, posso entrar?

MAY: Não! Quis dizer que estou quase pronta em colocar uma roupa! Meu cabelo e minha maquiagem eu ainda nem comecei! – gritou perplexa pelo namorado achar que em menos de meia hora ela estaria pronta!

DREW: Mas você já está aí a meia hora!

MAY: Estava escolhendo uma roupa!

DREW: Você está vestida?

MAY: Sim!

Drew entrou no quarto sem pedir e encontrou a jovem com um roupão tentando escolher uma roupa.

MAY: DREW! Eu disse que não estava pronta ainda! – disse olhando para o namorado.

DREW: É, mas você disse que estava vestida!

MAY: E daí?

DREW: Nem pense que você escapou minha mãe ainda vai fazer massagem no seu pé! – disse com um sorrisinho no rosto.

MAY: Nem me lembre, mas pode chamar ela por favor?

DREW: Por quê?

MAY: Porque eu preciso de ajuda com o cabelo, e com muitas coisas de garota Drew!

DREW: Tá bom, ela vem daqui a pouco.

O garoto com o cabelo ver, ao invés de sair do quarto e ir até a cozinha, gritou:

DREW: MÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂÂNHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

MAY: Nossa, você tá pior que o Max!

DREW: Como assim?

MAY: Grita igual a ele, mas ainda mais alto, merece um prêmio! – disse fingindo estar com dor de ouvido.

DREW: Engraçadinha! – disse com sarcasmo.

Mary chegou correndo ali e perguntou preocupada:

MARY: O que houve? May, você está bem?

MAY: Sim, mas eu preciso de ajuda, o que eu uso?

MARY: Ah, querida, eu te ajudo! Drew, chispa daqui, xô, xô, xô, quero você longe daqui! – disse ela empurrando o filho porta afora.

DREW: Mas...

MARY: Nada de mas, acabe de arrumar a festa!

Drew nem pode dizer nada, sua mãe já havia batido a porta na sua cara!

DREW: Mulheres, nunca vou entender.

Ele saiu dali e foi em direção há cozinha pra ver o que estava faltando.

Quando chegou, viu que faltava arrumar o aparelho de DVD e o karaokê. Ele estava indo em direção ao DVD, quando escuta uma voz irritante atrás de si.

MAX: DREW! – gritou – A May tá com problemas.

DREW: Como assim? – perguntou preocupado – O que houve?

MAX: Eu tava passando pelo quarto dela quando a ouvi gritar e ...

DREW: Não se preocupe, minha mãe está fazendo massagem nela, no pé que está torcido. Ela vai ficar bem. – disse rindo da expressão aflita do jovem.

MAX: Que susto, mas por que exatamente estão fazendo está festa?

DREW: Pra comemorar meu namoro com a May né? – só então Drew se lembrou de que Max não sabia que os dois estavam namorando.

MAX: Vocês dois estão namorando? 

DREW: Sim.

MAX: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA você quase me enganou Drew, mas não me venha com essa, você e a May namorando? Conta outra! Ela é apaixonada por você, mas nunca iria dizer.

DREW: Mas fui eu que me declarei. – disse não entendendo o porquê do Max estar negando isso. Sempre foi muito óbvio que os dois se amavam.

MAX: Ok, você e a May juntos... Tem um telefone aqui na casa?

DREW: Tem... – disse olhando meio desconfiado pro rapaz de cabelos pretos.

MAX: Posso usar?

DREW: Pode, mas pra que? – perguntou estranhando a expressão do garoto.

MAX: Nada de mais...

Ele pegou o telefone e discou o número do ginásio da cidade de Petallburg.

MAX: Mãe, oi, sou eu.

Só então o garoto de cabelos verdes entendeu, Max estava contando isso pros PAIS deles!

MÃE: Oi querido! Como vão as coisas?

MAX: Mais ou menos, a May torceu o pé, e ela tá namorando.

CAROLINE: O que? É aquele tal de Drew? Tomara que sim! Posso falar com ela?

MAX: Ela tá no quarto se arrumando pra festinha que terá aqui na casa dele pra comemorar. – disse estranhando a felicidade da mãe com a notícia.

CAROLINE: Meu filho, mamãe chega aí em duas horas, vou de carro. Tchau. Beijos.

Ela nem deu tempo para o filho responder e já foi logo desligando e indo se arrumar.

Drew já havia terminado de arrumar a casa para a festinha e estava esperando que May e sua mãe voltassem.

DREW: O que ela disse?

MAX: Que tá vindo pra cá. – disse ainda não entendendo o porquê da sua mãe ter ficado feliz em saber que a May estava namorando.

DREW: Hum, imaginei.

MAX: Por quê?

DREW: Porque a minha mãe faria a mesma coisa.

MAX: Atá.

Depois de uma hora desde a Mary ter chegado ao quarto, May finalmente fica pronta, e seu pé não dói mais.

DREW: Que demora.

MAY: Eu tinha que me arrumar.

DREW: Você está linda! – disse com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

MAY: Obrigada! Você também! 

Mary colocou uma musica lenta e os dois começaram a dançar abraçadinhos, May colocou sua cabeça no peito de Drew, eles ficaram o tempo todo em silêncio, apenas curtindo o momento.

Quando a música acabou, os dois se olharam e sorriram, então Mary veio falar com eles.

MARY: Drew, quase me esqueci, a Yukina ligou, ela vem pra cá. Ficar um tempo com a gente.

DREW: Que ótimo – diz com o maior sarcasmo que já usou.

MAY: Quem é ela? – pergunta meio com ciúmes.

DREW: Minha prima 

MAY: Hum... – diz completamente arrependida de ter suspeitado de Drew.

MARY: HORA DO KARAOKÊ! – grita para todos ouvirem!

DREW: Eu primeiro!

Ele vai até o aparelho e começa a cantar:

_No more talk of darkness,__  
><em>_Forget these wide-eyed fears.__  
><em>_I'm here, nothing can harm you__  
><em>_My words will warm and calm you__  
><em>_Let me be your freedom__  
><em>_Let daylight dry your tears__  
><em>_I'm here with you beside you__  
><em>_To guard you and to guide you___

_Say you love me every waking moment__  
><em>_Turn my head with talk of summertime__  
><em>_Say you need me with you__  
><em>_Now and always__  
><em>_Promise me that all you say is true__  
><em>_That's all I ask of you___

_Let me be your shelter__  
><em>_Let me be your light__  
><em>_You're safe__  
><em>_No one will find you__  
><em>_Your fears are far behind you___

_All I want is freedom__  
><em>_A world with no more night__  
><em>_And you always beside me__  
><em>_To hold me and to hide me___

_Then say you'll share with me__  
><em>_One love, one lifetime__  
><em>_Let me lead you from your solitude__  
><em>_Say you need me with you here, beside you__  
><em>_Anywhere you go, let me go too__  
><em>_Christine, that's all I ask of you___

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime__  
><em>_Say the word and I will follow you___

_Share each day with me__  
><em>_Each night, each morning___

_Say you love me___

_You know I do___

_Love me__  
><em>_That's all I ask of you__  
><em>_(They kiss)___

_Anywhere you go let me go too__  
><em>_Love me, that's all I ask of you_

A música acaba e Drew diz:

DREW: Essa é pra minha namorada!

Todos aplaudem e ele desce feliz da vida e dá um beijo na May na frente de todos, pros dois, não há mais ninguém, apenas eles e mais nada, só eles.

Nesse momento chega a mãe da May, ela vê a cena e se derrete toda. Caroline havia combinado com Mary que ela viria.

Quando o beija acaba e May vê a mãe na porta, corre e dá um abraço apertado na mãe! Muito apertado, Max fica com ciúmes e vai também!

CAROLINE: Meu Deus! Você realmente está namorando meu amor! Que bom!

MAY: Obrigada mãe!

CAROLINE: Você está feliz meu amor?

MAY: Mais do que nunca!

Caroline deu um beijo na testa da filha, e a festa continuou, depois de muita dança, comida e bagunça, todos se juntaram para ver um filme, aquela realmente, era uma noite feliz para o nosso casalzinho.


	4. Ameaça

Cap. 4 -

Após ver o filme, se divertir muito e comemorar, eles se preparam para dormir. Caroline dorme com May.

No quarto da May...

CAROLINE: Por que você não me contou que estava namorando mocinha? – pergunta brava com a filha, por que os pais sempre são os últimos á saber?

MAY: Talvez porque eu esteja namorando desde hoje! Mãe! Relaxa! Não aconteceu nada ok?

CAROLINE: Ah! Fico preocupada com você! Te amo tanto! E você também é minha única filha menina! E agora já esta se transformando em uma mulher!

MAY: Mãe!

Ela riu e jogou um travesseiro em sua mãe, que o jogou de volta.

CAROLINE: Mas é verdade! Você está crescendo! – ela se sentou ao lado da filha na cama e acariciou seus cabelos castanhos. – e está se tornando uma linda mulher May.

MAY: Ai mamãe! Não fale essas coisas, me deixa encabulada – suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, e ela havia se encolhido um pouco.

CAROLINE: Não posso mentir pra você! Sou sua mãe!

As duas se abraçaram e May deitou no colo de sua mãe, esta começou a fazer carinho em sua cabeça, enquanto a conversa continuava.

CAROLINE: Você realmente gosta deste rapaz não é?

MAY: Não, eu o amo! Mãe! Ele é tão gentil!

CAROLINE: Conte-me como foi a declaração, tudo o que você sentiu! Quero saber de cada detalhe ok? Não me esconda NADA!

MAY: Tá mãe, vou te contar tudinho nos mínimos detalhes ok?

CAROLINE: Já não era se em tempo mocinha!

May conta cada detalhe para sua mãe, não deixa passar nem um segundo.

**EM UM LUGAR MUITO LONGE DALI...**

YUKINA: Vou fazer uma surpresa pra minha tia e pro meu priminho, vou ir mais cedo do que planejei! Mas antes...

Ela pegou o seu notebook e mandou um e-mail para sua amiga:

De: Yukina_pop_star  
>Para: LunaS2Drew<br>Oi amigaa! Nem sabe, vou ir visitar o seu namorado! Isso mesmo, eu vou ir visitar o meu priminho Drew e a minha tia Mary!  
>Faz tempo que a gente não se fala, mais ou menos 2 dias né? Conta-me as novidades, os segredinhos, TUDO!<br>Por que você não vai lá também daqui a mais ou menos 1 semana? Preciso preparar o meu primo! Aposto que ele vai AMAR ver você novamente! O amor de vocês é tão lindo! Até a minha tia viu que vocês dois se amavam!  
>Bem, tenho que ir, me mande uma resposta ok? Dois dias é muito tempo, estou preocupada com você!<br>Bejokas da sua amiga Yukina!

Ela arrumou as suas coisas e saiu para o aeroporto, pegaria um avião para Hoen dali à 2h.

**VOLTANDO PROS NOSSOS HERÓIS...**

MAY: E foi isso o que aconteceu mamãe! – finalizou May, com a voz cansada como se tivesse falado por horas.

CAROLINE: Que lindo

MAY: Mãe, eu estou com sono, vamos dormir?

CAROLINE: Claro meu amor! Bons sonhos!

May está dormindo com um sorriso no rosto...

Ela estava em um campo florido, e quando olhou para frente, viu seu amado Drew vindo em sua direção, com os braços abertos, com aquele sorriso de derreter corações. Ela foi ao seu encontro abrindo seus braços também.

?: Drew! – May ouviu alguém gritar – ó Drew! Que fofo você é!

E então ela viu uma garota de cabelos longos, loiros e ondulados passar por ela. Tinha os olhos cor de caramelo e uma voz melodiosa.

DREW: Sei que sou! Meu amor!

May parou e viu os dois se abraçarem, ficou chocada. Achava que o Drew a amava, que seriam felizes para sempre, mas a May não é uma dessas menininhas ingênuas que levam desaforo pra casa, ah, mas não é MESMO! Foi até os dois e os separou a força.

MAY: DREW! O que você pensa que está fazendo?

DREW: No momento? Dizendo a você que o maior erro da minha vida foi começar a namorar com você!

MAY: Eu achei que você me amava – lágrimas nasciam nos olhos safira da morena – você DISSE que me amava!

DREW: Você falou bem, eu DISSE que amava você, mas isso não significa que eu não possa mudar de ideia!

MAY: Drew, o que você tá falando? – perguntou deixando escorrer uma lágrima por seu rosto.

DREW: May, May, May! May!

Aos poucos a garota vai abrindo os olhos e percebe que seu amado Drew está em sua frente, olhando-a preocupado.

DREW: Você tá bem?

MAY: To sim! – ela dá um forte abraço no namorado que corresponde na hora. – por quê?

DREW: Você começou a chorar. Fiquei preocupado e te acordei!

MAY: Mas o que você tava fazendo aqui no meu quarto em Drew? – perguntou a morena desconfiada.

DREW: Bem... Erm – ele cora violentamente, chegando a ter seu rosto confundido por um tomate

MAY: Drew! O que você veio fazer aqui?

DREW: Bem, eu tava passando e ouvi você chorando... Daí eu resolvi entrar! – disse olhando para a morena.

MAY: Atá! Bom, acho que tá na hora da gente descer né? – tenta fugir da pergunta que sabe que é inevitável.

DREW: Espera! Antes, May, com o que você sonhou? – perguntou olhando profundamente em suas safiras azuis.

A morena abaixou os olhos, receosa em contar o que havia sonhado, mas cedendo ao desejo do amado, contou-lhe tudo, sem o olhar nos olhos uma única vez.

MAY: E foi isso, sei que é besteira, mas sei lá, parecia tão real. – disse, sem desviar os olhos da sua cama.

DREW: Não se preocupa. – ele coloca o dedo embaixo do rosto de May, e o levanta, fazendo esta o encarar – eu AMO você! Mais do que já amei qualquer outra menina May. Nunca senti isso por ninguém, e ninguém pode tomar seu lugar no meu coração!

MAY: Essa foi a coisa mais linda que eu já ouvi Drew. – ela se atira em seus braços, e este lhe corresponde o abraço de bom grado.

Assim que acaba o abraço, os dois se olham profundamente, e se aproximam, para um beijo apaixonado. Ficam se beijando, como se não houvesse amanhã, como se o tempo tivesse parado e principalmente, como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo além deles. O mundo de Drew girava em torno de May, do mesmo jeito que o mundo da morena, girava em torno de seu amado e precioso Drew.

Eles vão se separando lentamente, como se não quisessem fazê-lo, mas os dois precisam de ar, infelizmente, os humanos precisam de ar. May se aproxima do ouvido de Drew, e sussurra fazendo-o se arrepiar todo.

MAY: Também amo você – sussurrou calmamente – agora sai daqui pra mim me trocar.

O garoto sorriu e roubou um selinho dela antes de se retirar do quarto para a morena poder trocar-se e descer para tomar café, afinal, como sempre ela deveria estar morrendo de fome.

Ela arrumou-se e logo desceu, seu namorado estava certo, ela estava louca de fome! Ela havia colocado uma saia vermelha e uma blusa branca, com as sandálias da mesma cor que a blusa.

Assim que entrou na sala, percebeu que seu irmão já havia acordado.

MAY: Bom dia maninho!

MAX: Só se for para você! – disse com uma voz emburrada.

MAY: Eu hein! O que houve com aquele bobo feliz do meu irmão? Peraí, você é um alien que o substituiu?

MAX: Sou May, claro que sou! – ele olhava indignado pra irmã.

MAY: EE! Meus sonhos se realizaram! UHU!

MAY: Ai, maninho! Deixa de mau humor! Você sabe que eu te amo!

MAX: Sei?

MAY: Se não sabia, agora sabe! E como você também ama a sua irmã, você faz um misero café da manhã pra mim não faz?

MAX: E por que eu faria sua interesseira? – perguntava carrancudo pra irmã.

MAY: Porque você me ama!

MAX: Não! Muito obrigado, mas não vou fazer seu café da manhã por isso!

MAY: R$: 2,00?

MAX: R$: 5,00!

MAY: Fechado!

O garoto preparou panquecas para a irmã, quando a mãe dos dois apareceu.

CAROLINE: O que o Max tá fazendo no fogão?

MAY: Meu café da manhã! – responde como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

CAROLINE: E por quê? – perguntou, afinal, para ela, aquela cena era completamente nova.

MAY: Por que ele me ama!

MAX: Não é por isso não! – respondeu ao ver a cara de espanto da mãe.  
>MAY: Tá, TAMBÉM é porque eu vou pagar R$: 5,00 pra ele.<p>

CAROLINE: Que susto! Achei que haviam trocado meus filhos por aliens!

MAY: Deixa de drama mãe! Afinal, cadê o Drew?

MAX: Suas panquecas tão prontas!

MAY: Finalmente!

DREW: Finalmente o que? – pergunta entrando na cozinha.

MAY: O Max terminou de fazer as minhas panquecas.

DREW: E por que ele fez panquecas pra você? – perguntou olhando para eles como se fosse aliens.

MAY: Porque ele me…

MAX: NÃO É POR ISSO! – grita.

MAY: Olha os modos maninho!

MAY: É porque ele me ama! – disse ao ver a cara de Drew.

MAX: NÃO É POR ISSO! – grita de novo.

MAY: TAMBÉM é por que eu vou pagar R$ 5,00 pra ele.

DREW: Ata! Pensei que tinham sido trocados por aliens!

MAX: O que todo mundo tem com aliens?

DREW: São uma das coisas mais estranhas que existem. Por isso são parecidos com você.

MAY: Hm. – disse começando a comer uma de suas panquecas.

Max não gostou da piada de Drew, mas fingiu não se importar, o humor dele não estava dos melhores…

Depois que todos já haviam comido suas panquecas, eles resolveram ir ao CP para May poder se inscrever no concurso, porque ela havia esquecido de fazer isso antes.

DREW: Só você mesmo para se preparar pro concurso, mas esquecer de se inscrever – disse provocando May.

MAY: Não é o fim do mundo! – disse com um enorme sorriso.

MAX: Tira esse sorriso idiota do rosto, tá parecendo uma retardada. – disse irritado com os pombinhos.

CAROLINE: Mais respeito com a sua irmã! Não dá bola querida, seu sorriso é lindo – disse sorrindo para a filha.

DREW: É pirralho.

MARY/CAROLINE: Não fale assim do Maxinho!

DREW: Maxinho?

MAY: Mãe! Já disse pra não ficar falando assim com o Max em publico, tenho pena do meu maninho.

CAROLINE: Mayzinha da mamãe, sou eu quem dou sermão aqui! – disse olhando de modo autoritário para a filha.

MAY: Mãe! - chorando que nem no anime.

DREW: Mayzinha? – disse com um sorriso malicioso

MAY: Nem começa! – avisou à morena.

MAX: Chega de grude vocês dois, isso tá ficando nojento! E a gente já chegou se os dois não perceberam – disse ainda carrancudo.

DREW: Acho que alguém acordou com o pé esquerdo hoje – disse encarando o baixinho.

CAROLINE: O que houve filho? – perguntou olhando para o Max de forma preocupada.

MAX: Nada, me deixem em paz. – disse indo na direção do parquinho.

CAROLINE: Max! Volte aqui imediatamente! – disse ameaçando seguir Max.

MAY: Espera, deixa ele um pouco sozinho. Depois eu falo com ele, acho que sei o que é.

CAROLINE: O que?

MAY: Isso é segredo de irmãos – disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

DREW: Vamos?

MARY: Mas e o Max?

MAY: Deixa ele pensar um pouco, isso ajuda de vez em quando.

Todos entraram e May foi inscrever-se no concurso. Depois de tudo pronto, todos voltaram para o parquinho que tinha do lado do CP e Max ainda estava lá, mas agora no balanço.

MAY: Deixa que eu vou falar com ele.

May foi indo, mas percebeu que sua mãe estava logo atrás dela.

MAY: Sozinha.

CAROLINE: Mas ele é o meu filhote!

MAY: E meu irmão. Deixa que eu falo com ele mãe.

Meio receosa Caroline juntou-se a Drew e os outros, que apenas encaravam May, para ver o que ela ia fazer.

May foi em direção ao irmão e sentou-se ao lado dele, no outro balanço.

MAX: O que você quer?

MAY: Não posso mais conversar com o meu irmão?

MAX: Não quero conversar com você.

MAY: Por que você está assim?

MAX: Assim como?

MAY: Mal humorado.

MAX: Porque sim.

MAY: Não mente para mim Max.

MAX: É que agora que você e o cabelo de gosma tão namorando, nem tem mais graça zoar vocês.

MAY: Só isso?

MAX: Não. A mamãe também tá super animada e esqueceu de mim.

MAY: Deixe de ser bobo, você sempre vai ser o preferido da mamãe. Você é o mais novo! O bebe dela, mamãe só está feliz por mim, mas ela ainda te ama. Assim como eu.

MAX: É, mas você tá sempre ao redor do cabelo de gosma, e agora vai se esquecer de mim, e eu não vou ter mais ninguém pra zoar.

MAY: Não vou esquecer você e, além disso, você não tá sozinho, tem a tia Mary e você vai fazer muitos amigos aqui em LaRousse.

MAX: Você não tem como saber!

MAY: Intuição de irmã. Além disso, agora que eu e o Drew estamos juntos, você tem muito mais o que zoar com a gente, afinal você sempre disse que a gente ia ficar junto. E eu sei como você gosta de dizer: "eu te disse". – falou sem pensar, mas quando se tocou no que disse, era tarde demais pra retirar as palavras.

MAX: TEM RAZÃO! – ele abre um largo sorriso e May percebe a burrada que falou.

MAY: Sabe Max, não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer…

MAX: E daí? Eu tenho muito o que zoar com vocês dois!

Max voltou saltitando e pensando em quais as piores maneiras de atazanar a vida de May e Drew. Ele chegou até os outros com um enorme sorriso.

MAX: O que vocês estão olhando? Nunca me viram? – perguntou ao ver todos olhando espantados para ele.

DREW: O que a May fez com você?

MAX: Me deu ideias! – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

DREW: O que você disse a ele? – perguntou para May, receando a resposta.

MAY: Besteira, uma enorme besteira.

DREW: Desde que não me envolva… - disse olhando para a namorada, esperando que ela confirmasse.

MAY: Digamos que eu…

MAX: EU DISSE! Eu disse pros dois! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA Eu avisei que iam ficar juntos! – começou a rir e a cantar, como um idiota.

DREW: Por favor, me diz que você não fez o que eu estou pensando que você fez – disse encarando a namorada com horror nos olhos.

MAY: Desculpe só me toquei no que eu disse depois que as palavras já tinham saído.

DREW: Esse vai ser um longo concurso.

Nesse momento, o celular de Mary toca e ela atende.

MARY: Alô?

?: Oi tia Mary! Tenho ótimas noticias!

MARY: Oi Yukina! Que bom que você ligou! Está tudo bem? – perguntou animada.

YUKINA: Sim! Tia, eu vou irei para LaRousse mais cedo do que eu pensei, chego aí depois de amanhã!

MARY: Que bom minha querida! Eu e Drew estamos muito ansiosos para você chegar aqui!

DREW: Nem sabe como - murmura irônico.

YUKINA: Priminho! Olha lá como fala comigo!

DREW: Humpf!

YUKINA: Quem são esses que estão com vocês?

MARY: São May, Max e Caroline, a mãe deles, apresentamos quando você chegar minha querida! Que bom que adiantou a sua viajem! Você vem sozinha?

YUKINA: Infelizmente, mas quem sabe uma amiga possa vir mais tarde?

DREW: NÃO! – disse desesperado.

MAY: Deixa de ser chato Drew! Qual o problema dela trazer uma amiga? – perguntou encarando o namorado.

DREW: Não gosto das amigas dela.

MAY: As amigas são dela e não suas! Então para de encher a sua prima!

YUKINA: Na verdade, minha amiga também é muito amiga do Drew.

MAY: Que bom finalmente alguém pra me contar os podres do Drewzinho!

DREW: Não me chama assim! – disse fazendo cosquinhas na namorada.

MAY: Para – disse rindo – Drewzinho, Drewzinho, Drewzinho – disse saindo correndo.

DREW: Volta aqui! – diz saindo correndo atrás de May.

MAX: CORRE MAY! NÃO DEIXA O CABELO DE GOSMA TE PEGAR! – disse entrando na brincadeira e apoiando a irmã.

YUKINA: Parece que eles são bem amigos… - disse com uma cara pouco feliz.

CARLINE: Nem sabe como – disse sorrindo para os jovens.

MARY: Que bom que ligou querida. Nos vemos em dois dias então!

YUKINA: Tchau tia!

MARY: Tchau!

DREW: Ela vem mais cedo? – pergunta parando de correr.

MARY: Sim

DREW: Esse com certeza vai ser um LONGO concurso.

MAY: Por quê? – pergunta parando perto de Max.

DREW: Porque eu tenho a impressão de que ela vai trazer uma amiga não muito agradável para cá. – disse preocupado.

MARY: Concordo.

May ficou preocupada, desde que tivera o sonho, ela estava um pouco nervosa, e agora uma menina que ela não conhece vem pra casa do namorado dela… e ainda mais a prima dele gosta dessa menina… quem será ela?  
>Continua…<p> 


	5. Mas eu me mordo de ciúme

Cap. 5 - Mas eu me mordo de ciúmes...

Quando saem do CP todos estão a caminho do apartamento de Mary.

MAX: To morrendo de fome, quem vai fazer comida?

CAROLINE: Sou visita - sorri com uma gota na testa.

MAY: Vocês não iriam gostar NADA de me verem na cozinha - sorri com uma gota na testa também.

MAX: Concordo a ultima vez que a May TENTOU fazer arroz, bem, digamos que o arroz pegou um bronzeado.

DREW: Por favor, mãe sobrou pra você, a May na cozinha é uma coisa que eu realmente NÃO desejo ver.

MAY: Ei! Pensei que você me amasse – disse fazendo um beicinho de triste fingido.

DREW: Eu amo você, não a sua comida.

MARY: Não estou muito a fim de fazer comida, que tal irmos a um restaurante?

CARLINE: Ótima idéia, eu faço questão de pagar!

MARY: Que besteira, eu pago.

Então Caroline e Mary começaram a discutir quem iria pagar. No final ficou decidido que Caroline ia pagar, pois Mary já os estava hospedando de graça na casa deles.

Depois do almoço, Max, Caroline e Mary vão para uma sorveteria, enquanto May e Drew vão curtir um dia no parque e namorar um pouquinho.

MAY: Nossa hoje o dia ta lindo né Drew?

DREW: Está sim May… mas nunca será tão lindo quanto você.

MAY: Drew, você é um fofo – diz beijando o namorado.

Eles se beijam e decidem tirar uma foto.

MAY: Eu tenho uma câmera na minha bolsa, minha mãe me deu pra eu registrar os melhores momentos da minha vida. E concerteza esse é um deles.

DREW: Por quê? – pergunta olhando para a morena enquanto ela ligava a câmera.

MAY: Pelo simples fato de eu estar com você bobinho! – diz abrindo um doce sorriso.

DREW: Jura? – pergunta seus olhos quase brilham, quase. Mas por dentro ele está dando cambalhotas de felicidade.

MAY: Claro!

Ela liga a câmera e os dois tiram uma foto, sorrindo, tentando expressar toda a sua felicidade em uma foto, mesmo que não seja possível.

Se alguém tentasse colocar toda a felicidade dos dois juntos, em uma única caixa, ela explodiria. Os dois nunca, em toda a sua vida, sentiram-se tão felizes como quando começaram a namorar. Cada dia era como se fosse o ultimo. Cada momento era aproveitado ao máximo. Cada palavra era dita com o coração.

MAY: Pronto – disse a morena, olhando como a foto havia ficado – o que achou? – perguntou, mostrando a foto ao namorado.

DREW: Impossível ser mais perfeita – disse beijando aquela garota que havia roubado seu coração.

Eles ficam beijando-se como se não houvesse amanhã. Não pensavam, não raciocinavam, simplesmente, entregavam-se ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Separaram-se devagar, eles preferiam continuar se beijando, ao invés de parar para respirar. May guardou sua maquina na bolsa novamente.

MAY: Então, o que vamos fazer agora?

DREW: O que você quer fazer?

MAY Hum… – ela ficou pensando por um tempo… – que tal a gente…

Drew nunca ficou sabendo o que eles iriam fazer.

FÃ 1: LÁ ESTÁ O DREW! – diz correndo em direção a ele.

FÃ 2: CORRE ATÉ ELE!

FÃ 3: RÁPIDO, TEM OUTRA FÃ LÁ, ELA VAI ROUPAR NOSSO LUGAR!

As três correm como loucas em direção ao Drew. Como ele e May estavam namorando há pouco tempo, a notícia ainda não havia corrido.

MAY: Quem são aquelas malucas correndo na nossa direção? – pergunta olhando para as três que pareciam touros indo em direção a uma bandeira vermelha.

DREW: Como eu vou saber? – pergunta tão assustado quanto a amada

FÃS: DREEEEEEEEEEW!

DREW: Acho que eu sei quem são agora – diz assustado com elas. Estava acostumado a passar por coisas parecidas, mas isso já era demais.

MAY: Não gosto delas, vem, nós vamos sair daqui – diz pegando na mão do namorado e o arrastando para longe dali.

DREW: Claro – diz entrelaçando seus dedos com os de May e caminhando ao lado dela.

As três fãs nem vêem que Drew e May estão com as mãos entrelaçadas. Elas jogam May pro lado e pulam em cima de Drew.

MAY: EI! – grita para as garotas, quando cai no chão.

FÃ 3: Cala a boca, agora o Drew é nosso – diz mostrando um sorriso malicioso para Drew.

FÃ 1: Drew! Estamos tão felizes por você estar aqui com a gente!

FÃ 2: Nossa, a gente tem certeza que você vai ganhar a competição! Ninguém é páreo para você – diz mexendo no cabelo do Drew.

DREW: Soltem-me! – diz tentando se livrar das fãs.

MAY: Ei! Soltem o MEU NAMORADO agora! – diz com muita, mas muita raiva mesmo.

FÃ 1: Deixa de se achar garota, você não tem o que é preciso para ser namorada do Drew, diferente de mim – diz passando a mão pelo peito do garoto.

FÃ 2: Você não é bonita o suficiente!

FÃ 3: E provavelmente nem é esperta o suficiente para ter alguém como o MEU Drew.

DREW: Já disse pra me soltarem! – diz irritado com o que estavam falando de May – e parem de incomodar a mim e PRINCIPALMENTE a minha NAMORADA!

As três fãs ficam paralisadas, May estava com os olhos cheios de água, mas depois do depoimento de Drew, um pequeno sorriso abriu-se no canto de sua boca.

Nunca se sentira tão emocionada.

Drew consegue sair do meio daquelas fãs e pegou May pela cintura, então sussurrou em seu ouvido:

DREW "sussurrando": Vamos embora daqui amor – ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Os dois saíram abraçadinhos, deixando as três garotas para trás, de boca aberta.

MAY: Não gostei do que elas fizeram com você – disse May, indo para mais perto do namorado.

DREW: E eu não gostei do que elas falaram de você, mas quer saber de uma coisa?

MAY: O que? – perguntou curiosa como sempre.

DREW: Não é você que tem sorte, sou eu. Nunca pensei que iria encontrar alguém como você.

MAY: Eu também nunca pensei que encontrariam alguém como você. Na verdade, nunca pensei que iria namorar alguém com um monte de fãs, de quem eu particularmente morro de ciúmes – disse olhando para o lado, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

DREW: Não precisa ter ciúmes, meu coração é enorme, lógico. Mas cabe apenas você. O meu coração é tão grande quanto a minha beleza, isso quer dizer que ele é enorme.

MAY: Exatamente como o seu ego não é?

DREW: Poxa, se eu não me amar, quem ama?

MAY: Eu!

DREW: Ta, além de você?

MAY: Deixa de ser dramático, tem eu, sua mãe e suas milhares de fãs, que eu odeio.

DREW: Por quê?

MAY: Porque elas dão em cima de você… na minha frente!

DREW Você é bem ciumenta em May!

MAY: Só gosto de preservar o que é meu – diz dando um selinho no namorado.

May não conseguia ficar triste quando estava com Drew, mas depois que teve o sonho, ela anda insegura, e com essas fãs do Drew atrás dele o tempo todo… isso não iria dar certo…

Eles passaram o resto do dia falando besteira e namorando, quando voltaram para casa, já era quase de noite.

DREW: OI! VOLTAMOS – grita para quem não quiser, e para quem quiser ouvir também.

MAY: Nossa! Você grita quase tanto quanto o Max – diz massageando sua orelha, e fingindo cara de dor.

MAX: Oi maninha, oi cabelo de gosma, oi coisa que fica embaixo do cabelo de gosma.

DREW: Você deu oi pro meu cabelo? O.o

MAX: Sim, o seu cabelo é mais bonito e interessante que você, então eu tenho que cumprimentá-lo também!

MAY: Você ta bem?

MAX: Claro que sim Drew.

MAY: Mas fui eu que perguntei Max.

MAX: Ah! Foi mal Mya, te confundi com a tua namorada.

DREW: Que namorada o que? É namoradO com O no final!

MAY: Meu nome é May, não Mya.

MAX: Claro que sim, maninha - sorri.

DREW: Acho que ele bateu a cabeça em algum lugar.

MAY: Não acho, tenho certeza.

MARY: Ah, que bom que chegaram.

MAX: Mãe eu vou pular na piscina. – diz Max, pulando no sofá e fingindo que ta nadando.

MARY: Caroline, o efeito do remédio ainda não passou.

DREW: Que remédio?

MARY: O Max comeu tanto sorvete, que ficou com dor de cabeça e de barriga, a gente teve que dar um remédio pra ele, mas acho que nós exageramos…

MAY: Você acha? – pergunta olhando pro irmão que ta parecendo um idiota nadando no sofá.

CAROLINE: Filho, para de nadar no sofá!

MAX: Mas a água ta tão boa!

MAY: Tem sorvete na cozinha.

O baixinho pula do sofá e corre pra cozinha.

MAX: Desculpa molhar toda a casa! – grita da cozinha.

CAROLINE: Eu tenho que saber como você faz isso.

MAY: Chantagem – responde como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Eles jantaram, o efeito do remédio passou e Max estava tão envergonhado por ter feito as coisas que fez, que assim que terminou de comer, foi logo dormir.

Todos os outros também foram. Yukina chegaria em menos de dois dias, e Drew não estava muito entusiasmado com a idéia de ver a prima…

_Continua…_


	6. Meu dia está um inferno

Cap. 6 - Meu dia está um inferno!

Todos tiveram noites tranquilas, menos May, que novamente teve um pesadelo.

Ela acordou atordoada, e ainda estava assustada e com medo de perder Drew. Esse pesadelo, por incrível que pareça, foi mais realista que o ultimo e ela acabou acordando no meio da noite.

Atordoada, May desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha para tomar um copo d'água, quem sabe assim o pesadelo não sumia de sua cabeça?

Ela estava tão perdida, que acabou esquecendo-se do copo em sua mão, que acabou caindo no chão.

O som de vidro quebrando acordou-a de seu transe e ela logo foi buscar uma vassoura. "Como pude ser tão boba a ponto de esquecer-me até mesmo do copo em minha mão? Ai meu deus, esses pesadelos estão acabando comigo, por mais que Drew diga que está tudo bem, ainda fico insegura, sei que alguma coisa vai acontecer, estou com esse pressentimento… será que eu acordei alguém com o barulho do copo quebrando? O Max eu sei que não, depois que dorme é um sacrifício acordar, a minha mãe dorme feito uma pedra, será que eu acordei a Mary? Seria tão ruim, afinal ela está hospedando-nos aqui, seria uma tremenda falta de educação…" – seus pensamentos variavam tanto que ela acabava perdendo-se neles, tinha tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

Os pesadelos, o Max, sua mãe, o copo que agora estava em pedaços na cozinha, onde ela acharia uma vassoura, tanta coisa…

Como May não achava uma vassoura em lugar nenhum, resolveu pegar os cacos grandes com as mãos e ver o que fazia com os outros pequenos depois.

Ela voltou até a cozinha e abaixou-se para poder pegar os cacos com as mãos.

May estava com tanta coisa na cabeça que acabou cortando-se com um pedaço de vidro e sua mão começou a sangrar.

?: Por que você cortou a sua mão?

MAY: Drew! – ela pula de susto – quase tive um ataque do coração agora, e eu não me cortei, é que eu deixei cair um copo e agora tenho que juntar os cacos, talvez eu tenha apenas machucado minha mão…

DREW: Por que não usa uma vassoura?

MAY: Eu não achei nenhuma – responde, lavando a mão na pia.

DREW: Que tal essa aqui? – ele retira uma vassoura de trás da porta da cozinha.

MAY: Esqueci-me de procurar atrás da porta. – sorri envergonhada.

DREW: Aff, deixe que eu ajudo você com isso.

Com a ajuda de Drew, May termina de limpar a bagunça que fez e olha melhor o machucado em sua mão.

Ela passa água e quando o sangue sai, ela percebe um pequeno corte na palma da mão.

DREW: Tá doendo? – pergunta chegando por trás da moça.

MAY: Não, é um corte bem pequeno, logo cicatriza.

DREW: Vem, vamos enfaixar. – ele a puxa para o seu quarto.

MAY: Não precisa nada que um pouco de água oxigenada não resolva Drewzinho.

DREW: Vem se não, não vou deixar você em paz.

Drew praticamente a carrega para seu quarto, onde ela senta-se na cama, enquanto espera que o namorado faça seu curativo.

MAY: Você é muito insistente!

DREW: E você muito teimosa, agora me deixa fazer esse curativo.

May revira os olhos, mas estende a mão para que Drew faça o seu curativo.

Após terminar, ela avalia e percebe que o namorado até que é bom em fazer curativos.

DREW: Você é muito atrapalhada.

MAY: Eu sei.

DREW: Isso é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você – ele abre um sorriso malicioso e aproxima-se da moça, que sorri e permite que este a beije.

Drew aproxima-se mais de May, quase derrubando-a, mas ela acaba com aquilo logo, antes que isso vá longe demais.

MAY: Drew, tenho que voltar pro meu quarto, são 3:30 da manhã – fala olhando para o relógio no criado mudo de seu namorado.

DREW: Ah! Mas já? – ele faz carinha de cachorro abandonado.

MAY: Sim, afinal, amanhã chega a sua prima né?

DREW: Nem me lembre. Amanhã meu inferno começa!

MAY: Não pode ser tão ruim assim, afinal, vocês são primos, devem se amar!

DREW: É mais fácil eu amar o seu irmão amor.

MAY: Nossa, a coisa deve ser feia então, o que foi que ela aprontou pra você?

DREW: Isso não importa – ele olhou para baixo, triste, mas logo abriu um sorriso para May e continuou conversando com ela – o que importa é que eu a odeio e que ela sabe que nunca poderá me manipular.

MAY: Há! Então foi isso que ela fez com você, ela tentou manipulá-lo para que você fizesse alguma coisa, mas você não queria então ela te obrigou e depois você se arrependeu. – ela concluiu o pensamento olhando para o namorado, que olhava para ela com um sorriso forçado.

Como May sabia tanta coisa? Como alguma pessoa NORMAL pode descobrir tudo isso numa única frase? Drew não fazia a menor ideia, só sabia que teria que inventar uma ótima história pra May…

MAY: Bem, tenho que ir, já faz uns 10 minutos que eu te avisei Drew. Boa noite – ela da um rápido selinho nele, mas quando está virando-se para ir embora, Drew segura-a pela mão e a puxa para um beijo muito mais intenso.

May sorriu durante o beijo, aprofundando-o um pouco mais, enquanto Drew saboreava o máximo que podia a boca de sua amada namorada. Quando o beijo acabou, Drew começou a beijar o pescoço de May, que estava parecendo um pimentão.

MAY: Amo você – ela cochichou no ouvido do amado, mordiscando sua orelha.

DREW: Eu também – ele falou, voltando a beijar naqueles lábios que o enfeitiçavam.

Drew puxou May ainda mais para perto dele, mas a garota recuou, com medo de não conseguir resistir se Drew tentasse algo mais.

MAY: É sério Drew, eu preciso ir agora.

DREW: Dorme aqui comigo – ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

MAY: Há há! Engraçadinho, tenho mesmo que ir.

DREW: Ok, ok, mas me prometa que não terá mais pesadelos.

MAY: Não posso prometer isso pra você Drew.

DREW: Pode sim, é bem fácil, apenas diga: "Lindo e maravilhoso Drew, eu prometo que não irei ter pesadelos essa noite" viu que fácil?

MAY: Hehehehehe é, pode até ser fácil falar né? Mas tenho mesmo que ir amor, boa noite.

DREW: Ok, ok, boa noite May.

A morena sai do quarto de Drew e vai para o que ela está ocupando na casa do mesmo.

May está tão cansada que mal deita-se na cama para logo cair em um sono profundo e silencioso.

MAY P.O.V

_Que lugar estranho, tão escuro… não vejo nada. Onde eu posso estar? _

_Tem um barulho vindo de longe e uma luz. Será que tem alguém que possa me ajudar? Corro o mais rápido que posso em direção a luz. Estou cada vez mais perto. É tão pequena, não parece uma saída, parece algo iluminado. O barulho fica cada vez mais alto._

_Cada vez mais parecido com um choro. Tem algo chorando por aqui? Eu corro mais rápido, algo dentro de mim me diz que eu devo proteger o que quer que esteja chorando, que devo ajudar._

_Estou cada vez mais perto. Então paro. É um berço branco. Corri tanto que começo a ofegar. Mas ainda escuto o choro, vem de dentro do berço._

_Quando olho, meu rosto muda de surpresa pra amor e de amor pra admiração e depois volta a ser surpresa. É o bebê mais lindo que eu já vi._

_Seus cabelos verdes caem pelo travesseiro de forma angelical. Ele estava chorando, mas assim que me viu, parou. Olhou-me de forma surpresa, antes de voltar a fechar seus olhos, como se fosse voltar a chorar._

_Ele volta a chorar, e de certa forma, isso faz meu coração doer. Eu o pego no colo e ele olha para mim com os olhos cheios de curiosidade. Seus olhos safira indicam que ele não é meu amado Drew, mesmo que a semelhança entre eles seja incrível. Uma criança tão pequena e vulnerável, como se eu pudesse quebrá-la apenas tocando-a. Mas mesmo assim, eu não resisto ao seu chamado. Tão pequena e frágil._

_A criança ri para mim, deixando sua chupeta vermelha cair. Eu a pego antes que caia no chão. Ele bate palminhas para mim e eu o coloco novamente no berço._

_A criança ri e segura suas pernas, fazendo seu cobertor amarelo ir parar nos seus pés. Eu coloco minha mão em cima das dele e ele ri, apertando-a e esquecendo-se de suas próprias pernas que caem no colchão._

_Ele nem nota e continua brincando comigo. Eu sorrio incapaz de deter-me a tão incrível sensação. Nunca acreditei que um simples sorriso, que simplesmente ver uma criança pequena e frágil como essa rir, fosse trazer-me tanta felicidade._

_O pequeno animasse e começa a bater palmas e esticar sua mão em direção a minha. Eu olho e percebo que ainda estou com sua chupeta na minha mão, então entrego a ele. O bebê sorri e o coloca na boca, como se tivesse ganhado o Oscar. Então começa a virar de um lado para o outro, rindo._

_Eu me esqueço da escuridão a minha volta e deixo-me envolver nessa sensação tão incrível de estar com essa criança, tão perfeita. Eu sorrio de volta e começo a brincar com ele e minha mão vai de sua barriga, para sua cabeça, e depois volta para sua barriga, fazendo-o rir e mexer seus bracinhos no ar, feliz da vida._

_Então ele boceja, e seus olhos vacilam um pouco. Eu sorrio e começo a cantar uma musica de ninar. Seus olhos ficam cada vez mais fechados e ele abraça minha mão. Eu observo-o adormecer e, sem parar de cantar, retiro minha mão e o cubro com seu pequeno cobertor. Ele parece tão mais sereno que eu continuo a cantar, mesmo sabendo que ele não pode me ouvir._

Acordo com uma sensação de conforto e serenidade, então, olho para o relógio no criado mudo da cama que eu estava ocupando. 11:48.

Assusto-me ao perceber que fiquei mais de 7 horas, quase 8 brincando com aquele bebê.

Retiro o cobertor de meu corpo e só então, lembro-me que eu não havia me coberto na noite anterior, havia simplesmente adormecido. "_Drew_" o pensamento fez meu coração acelerar e eu percebi que senti a falta dele. Percebi que queria tê-lo ao meu lado.

Ainda sentindo a felicidade por ter ficado tanto tempo ao lado daquela criança, eu começo a me arrumar.

P.O.V MAY _OFF_

May coloca uma blusa verde e um short jeans, junto de um tênis branco. Ela vai até a porta sorridente e, quando a abre, percebe que Drew estava parado ali, com uma mão para cima, como se fosse bater.

DREW: Oi amor.

MAY: Oi lindo! Dormiu bem? – pergunta dando um selinho no namorado.

DREW: Dormi sim. Mas pelo visto você dormiu maravilhosamente bem não é mesmo? – pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

MAY: Sim, e obrigada por me cobrir durante a noite.

DREW: Não foi duante a noite. Eu cheguei aqui as 6:30 porque estava sem sono, então você estava com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e eu cobri você.

MAY: Obrigada, eu tive um sonho maravilhoso amor.

DREW: Que bom, mas você deve estar com fome não é mesmo? Afinal, você SEMPRE está com fome – ele abre um sorriso sarcastico, para provocá-la.

MAY: Ei! Eu não sou assim tão gulosa sabia?

DREW: É sim!

MAY: Não sou uma gulosa – ela falou com raiva.

DREW: Tem razão, você não é UMA gulosa, você é a MINHA gulosa. – ele sorri e a beija, antes dela poder ter qualquer reação. May retribui o beijo e a sensação é quase a mesma de quando estava brincando com o bebê, o que a faz ficar ainda mais contente.

Nesse momento, infelizmente, eles são interrompidos por alguém.

?: AH-AM – diz uma voz muito pouco amigável.

DREW: Essa não – ele para o beijo com May e não precisa virar-se para saber exatamente quem estava atrás deles.

May, um pouco surpresa, olha para a figura que está parada, olhando para eles…

_Continua…_


	7. Implicância

Cap. 7 - Implicância

Nesse momento, infelizmente, eles são interrompidos por alguém.

?: AH-AM – diz uma voz muito pouco amigável.

DREW: Essa não – ele para o beijo com May e não precisa virar-se para saber exatamente quem estava atrás deles.

May, um pouco surpresa, olha para a figura que está parada; olhando para eles está uma garota linda, com cabelos lilases e olhos verdes penetrantes que os olha de maneira fria. Ela parece ter saído dos filmes e seriados, sua pele pálida lhe dá um ar delicado, é uma garota incrivelmente magnífica.

Drew nem liga para a beleza de sua prima, claro que ela está ainda mais bonita que da ultima vez que a viu, mas estava acostumado a Yukina ser sempre tão bela. Ele olha de modo frio para ela, o que May logo percebe, mas não entende, por que seu namorado olhava dessa forma para a própria prima?

DREW: O que você quer Kina?

YUKINA: Como assim o que eu quero Drew, eu pego você traindo a sua namorada e quer que eu fique calada?

MAY: O QUÊ?!

DREW: Nada não May. É só a minha prima que não aceita o término do meu namoro com a Luna.

MAY: Quem é Luna? – pergunta agora preocupada.

DREW: Só uma garota – ele coloca seu braço ao redor de May e a puxa mais para perto. Não iria permitir que uma visita de Yukina acabasse com o amor mais lindo desse mundo. Não perderia May por causa de uma besteira como essa que sua prima estava sugerindo.

MAY: Uma garota importante? – ela o encara de forma triste, estava levando seus sonhos muito a sério ultimamente e Drew sabia disso, mas ele não estava pronto para perder a sua rosa, e nunca estaria.

DREW: Ela não chega nem aos seus pés May. – a garota cora e Drew ri, como amava a sua safira, a sua rosa, a sua May.

May fica parecendo um pimentão, mas apoia a sua cabeça no ombro de Drew. É tão bom estar juntinha do garoto mais lindo do mundo.

YUKINA: Então o nome da mocinha é May? Acho que já vi você em algum lugar. – ela olha para May de forma curiosa, o que a deixa extremamente constrangida.

MAY: Talvez você tenha me visto em algum torneio – ela fala timidamente, morrendo de vergonha, este deveria ser um momento em família e ela ainda não fazia parte da família de Drew.

YUKINA: Talvez… sabe você até que é bonitinha, melhor que a última.

Drew revira os olhos, até quando isso iria durar?

MAY: Que última amor? – ela pergunta, sua timidez vai embora quando ela se dirige a Drew.

DREW: Já disse que não é ninguém May, a Yukina que é uma louca.

MAY: Ela é sua prima Drew!

DREW: Obrigado por me lembrar dessa tragédia genética.

MAY: Vocês deveriam se amar! Devem se conhecer desde pequenos!

DREW: Isso não diz nada linda.

YUKINA: Nós éramos assim May. Mas acontece que infelizmente Drew quebrou sua promessa por motivos fúteis e… pera aí… - ela olha May com ainda mais atenção, de cima a baixo.

DREW: Sim Yukina, é ela. – ele diz, facilitando o trabalho de sua prima.

MAY: O quê que tem eu?

DREW: Você é a garota mais maravilhosa que eu já conheci. – ele fala e dá aquele sorriso torto que faz o coração de May dar vinte pulos por segundo.

YUKINA: Então você arruinou a sua vida por causa _dessazinha_?

MAY: Do que ela está falando Drew? – May se solta facilmente de Drew e encara o namorado de forma rígida.

DREW: Já te disse amor. Eu terminei com a Luna.

MAY: Sim, isso eu entendi, mas o que é que isso tem a ver comigo?

YUKINA: Ele largou a Luna por sua causa!

DREW: Claro que sim, quando eu vi você meus olhos ficaram cegos para qualquer outra May.

YUKINA: Isso é mentira! Vocês dois não irão durar nem um mês!

MAX: Eu concordo!

Max aparece de detrás da porta.

MAY: Você estava ouvindo a nossa conversa pirralho?

MAX: Não! Só to ouvindo desde a parte do "_Ele largou a Luna por sua causa!_".

MAY: Já te falei que não é legal ouvir de trás da porta Max!

MAX: Não enche May! Drew você é muito nojento! Que coisa mais brega ficar dizendo que ficou cego!

MAY: Era só você que faltava para o meu dia ficar completamente ruim.

YUKINA: Está dizendo que é ruim eu ter vindo visitar a minha tia e o meu priminho? Mas que falta de educação!

MAY: Eu não quis dizer isso Kina, apenas quis dizer que não gosto que você fique tentando acabar com o meu namoro com o Drew, e você Max! Haja paciência!

MAX: Mas May! Eu só estou dizendo a verdade, até porque o Daisuke está vindo pra cá.

May fica parecendo um pimentão, Daisuke estava vindo pra LaRousse?

YUKINA: Você não pode me chamar de Kina, não lhe dou esse direito, meu nome é YUKINA!

DREW: Quem é Daisuke? – ele ignora completamente Yukina.

MAY: Um ser humano.

May fica completamente vermelha e tenta esconder seu rosto virando para o outro lado. "Daisuke está vindo para cá" era tudo o que ela conseguia pensar.

DREW: Isso eu sei, mas o que ele quer com você? Não me diga que é seu primo também, eu não vou aguentar a minha prima irritante mais o seu primo irritante! – ele abre um sorriso que faz May esquecer por um segundo que seu ex-namorado está vindo para a cidade, mas só por um segundo.

MAX: Ele não é nosso primo! Ele é o namorado da May!

DREW: EU sou o namorado da May.

MAX: Por pouco tempo. Quando o Daisuke chegar a May vai se derreter por ele outra vez! – Max mostra a língua para Drew, mas o mesmo olha para sua namorada.

DREW: Quem é Daisuke? – ele repete a pergunta, mas desta vez a mesma tem um significado diferente.

MAY: Um ex-namorado meu que meu pai adorou, além de o Max ter praticamente se apaixonado por ele. Daisuke passava mais tempo com Max que comigo. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Drew. Você é o único no meu coração – ela sorriu de forma doce, o que fez Drew arrepiar-se todo, mas ainda não queria dar o braço a torcer.

DREW: Mas você é minha namorada, como posso não ficar com ciúmes com um ex-namorado seu na área?

MAY: Ele nem deve mais se lembrar de mim.

MAX: Mentira! Ele liga pra você de dois em dois dias pra te convidar pra sair.

MAY: Preferia quando você estava dopado de remédios e pensava que o sofá era uma piscina.

MAX: Isso não foi engraçado!

MAY/DREW: Foi sim!

DREW: É verdade que ele vive ligando para você May?

MAY: Mais ou menos, às vezes eu não atendo o celular – ela cora.

DREW: Então é verdade que tem um cara apaixonado por você pegando no seu pé e você nem me avisa? – ele fica irritado.

YUKINA: Ih! As coisas estão esquentando por aqui, é melhor sairmos garoto.

MAX: Quero ver a briga.

YUKINA: Vamos logo! – ela sai puxando a orelha de Max, mas May não percebe.

MAY: Drew! Eu já te disse que eu te amo! O Daisuke é meu passado, você é meu presente.

DREW: Mas eu não o quero sozinho com você.

MAY: Então fica comigo o tempo todo. Pronto.

DREW: Mas e se eu tiver que ir ao banheiro?

MAY: Drew deixa de ser ciumento! Eu amo você! Não confia em mim?

DREW: Claro que confio, mas eu não confio nesse tal de Daisuke.

MAY: Eu sei me cuidar por alguns minutos, certo?

May foi aproximando-se de Drew e ele ficou hipnotizado pela beleza da namorada, perguntando-se pela milionésima vez o motivo de essa perfeição aceitar ser dele.

Enquanto eles faziam as pazes, Yukina resolveu ir para o quarto que sempre ocupava quando ia para a casa da tia.

Quando chegou, percebeu que já havia coisas na cama e que ele parecia ocupado.

MARY: May está aqui Kina.

MAY: Como assim? Esse quarto sempre foi e sempre será meu!

MARY: Achamos melhor que a namorada de meu filho ficasse neste alojamento, você pode ficar no outro quarto de hospedes com a sua convidada.

YUKINA: Mas isso é um absurdo! Você sabe que esse namoro não irá durar! Drew ama a Luna!

MARY: Deixe de ser boba Kina, se você viu Drew e May juntos deve ter percebido a cara de bobo que o meu filho faz cada vez que a vê. O modo como a olha e o jeito como a trata. Ele nunca agiu assim com Luna.

YUKINA: Não percebi nada demais, assim que Luna vier Drew vai largar essazinha e vai implorar para a Luna perdoá-lo.

MARY: Sejamos realistas meu bem, isso jamais acontecerá.

YUKINA: É o que veremos.

Yukina saiu e passou na frente da porta do quarto de Drew, curiosa ela abriu e olhou para dentro.

O que ela achou não foi exatamente o que esperava. Yukina encontrou milhares de fotos. A maioria da garota que acabara de conhecer. Ela irritou-se e correu para seu quarto. Na verdade, o quarto de hospedes, já que May estava com o seu.

Assim que entrou, ela trancou a porta e ligou seu Notebook. Yukina estava com muita raiva, tinha que acabar com esse romancinho idiota antes que fosse tarde demais.

A primeira coisa que ela fez foi abrir a sua caixa de e-mails, nele, havia a resposta de Luna:

DE: LunaS2Drew

PARA: Yukina_pop_star

KINAAAAA! Quanto tempo amigaa!

Nem sabe, toh doidinha pra vc voltar! Preciso te contar muuuita coisa, posso msm ir ae?

Vdd, a sua tia me amaaaa! Precisamos conversar!

Me respond pra q eu possa sabr se posso i!

Te amooo

To bm sim!

Amo vc

Bjos Luna.

Após ler o e-mail, Yukina o responde:

DE: Yukina_pop_star

PARA: LunaS2Drew

Amiga! Eu to rosa chiclete! Não vai acrdtr no q ta acntcndu aqi! O Drew tava falndu srio qando disse q agr gstava d otra. Acabei de conhecr a criatura

Deus me livre! Não acrdt q meu primo trocou VC por AQELAZINHA! Amiga, vc tm q vir pra ca! Rapidoo!

Vo te envia uma fotinhu q roubei do qarto do Drew.

É ridícula neh? Mas num posso fazr nd, tenhu q devolvr dpois, pq se num ele me mata.

Vm logo miguxa!

Amo vc tmbm

Bjokas da sua amiga Yukina.

Ela enviou o e-mail para Luna e devolveu a foto de Drew e May.

Yukina soltaria todo o seu veneno em cima de May. Tinha certeza absoluta de que quando Luna chagasse, Drew cairia aos seus pés. A única coisa que a preocupava era essa May. Drew já teve algumas namoradas depois de Luna, mas nenhuma como essa. Ela teria que acabar com esse namoro urgentemente.

"Espero que não seja tarde demais" – ela pensou, antes de entrar no banho.

_Continua…_


	8. Crises

Cap. 8 - Crises

Mary está andando pela casa quando encontra Caroline. A mesma está com umas malas e se direciona para a porta da casa.

MARY: Caroline? O que você está fazendo?

CAROLINE: Olá Mary. Eu estou indo embora. Norman precisa de mim lá no ginásio e eu não posso ficar o tempo todo dando uma de mãe coruja, May já está bem grandinha e Max está sob seus cuidados. Confio em vocês.

MARY: Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia você ir agora Caroline. Minha sobrinha chegou e…

CAROLINE: Independentemente do que acontecer, sei que May pode se virar sozinha, além disso, qualquer coisa é só ela me ligar que eu venho correndo.

MARY: Sentirei sua falta minha amiga.

CAROLINE: Eu também, mas não precisa se preocupar, eu não irei sair assim tão rápido quando estivermos preparando o casamento deles. Pode ter certeza disso.

Caroline começa a rir e Mary a acompanha. Ambas se tornaram muito amigas nos últimos dias em que elas ficaram juntas. Mary abraça Caroline e a mesma retribui. Nesse momento Max entra na sala.

MAX: Aonde você vai mãe?

CAROLINE: Eu vou voltar pro ginásio Max. Conto com você para cuidar bem da sua irmã.

MAX: Não preciso! Daisuke está vindo, ele vai cuidar da May mãe!

Max abriu um enorme sorriso e Caroline fechou a cara.

CAROLINE: Não quero que ele fique sozinho com a sua irmã. Você sabe que eu não confio nele Max.

MAX: Mas ele é tão legal e…

CAROLINE: Prometa!

Ela faz uma cara de irritação que deixa Max com muito medo. Ele coloca as mãos atrás das costas e cruza os dedos.

MAX: Certo. Eu prometo mãe.

Caroline sente-se mais aliviada e May entrou na sala.

MAY: Aonde você vai mãe?

MAX: Ei! Eu que falei isso!

May ignora completamente o irmão. Ainda está braba com ele por causa da briga que quase teve com Drew.

CAROLINE: Estou indo para casa minha filha. Seu pai precisa de mim lá.

May sorri e abraça sua mãe. Ela sabe que sentirá muitas saudades, ainda mais com Yukina ali, mas também sabe que sua mãe não consegue ficar muito tempo longe de seu pai. May quer que ela e Drew sejam que nem seus pais, que mesmo depois de tanto tempo juntos ainda se amam como se estivessem nos primeiros meses de namoro.

Drew aparece atrás da namorada e abraça Caroline também, afinal, até ele simpatizou com a sogra.

CAROLINE: É bom você cuidar da minha filha ouviu Drew?

Ela diz isso em tom brincalhão, mas Drew percebe que ela não está brincando.

DREW: Pode deixar.

Ele sorri para a sogra e essa sai da casa.

MAX: MÃÃÃÃÃÃE!

Caroline aparece na porta em uma velocidade surpreendente, olhando preocupada para o filho.

CAROLINE: O que houve Max?

MAX: Eu te amo.

Caroline sorri e abraça mais uma vez seu filho caçula.

CAROLINE: Eu também te amo Max.

MAY: Seu puxa-saco.

Max mostra a língua para a irmã, mas essa ignora, enquanto Caroline sai da porta rindo.

YUKINA: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Ela aparece na porta com outra roupa e o cabelo molhado.

MAY: Minha mãe foi embora.

YUKINA: Hm.

O telefone de May toca e ela atende sem nem ver quem ligou.

MAY: Alô?

_DAISUKE: Oi May! __Tudo bem com você? O Max já lhe avisou que eu chegarei aí em menos de dois dias?_

MAY: O-oi – ela cora feito um tomate – erm… ele falou sim…

_DAISUKE: Não é maravilhoso? Assim eu vou poder me explicar direito, você vai me perdoar e nós iremos voltar! _

MAY: Erm… Daisuke… - Drew começa a prestar atenção na conversa e olha com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça para a namorada – eu to namorando.

_DAISUKE: O QUÊ?! MAY! Eu sei que eu vacilei, mas você não precisa me trair assim!_

MAY: Daisuke para com o escândalo, nós já terminamos faz CINCO meses.

_DAISUKE: E eu venho me comportando super bem desde então! Você sabe que sim! Ah May! Não me vai dizer que é com um mauricinho qualquer!_

MAY: A minha vida particular não lhe diz respeito faz cinco meses.

_DAISUKE: Para com isso May! Você está me torturando! Sabe que eu ainda te amo!_

MAY: Daisuke! Para com isso digo eu. Já conversamos sobre isso um milhão de vezes! Para de me ligar!

Drew ficou irritado e pegou o celular da mão de May.

_DAISUKE: Mas May! Você sabe que eu te amo! Isso não basta?_

DREW: Você poderia, POR FAVOR, parar de ficar irritando a MINHA NAMORADA? Que saco, ta pior que o Max.

MAX: EI!

_DAISUKE: Não fala mal do pentelho não!_

DREW: Como eu já disse antes, PARA DE LIGAR PRA MINHA NAMORADA. Tchau.

Drew desliga o telefone na cara de Daisuke e entrega o celular para May.

MAY: Que crise de ciúmes foi essa?

Ela começa a rir.

DREW: Apenas cuido do que é meu. – ele a abraça e ela ri ainda mais, enquanto que o mesmo fica parecendo um pimentão. – Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, ele te chamou de pentelho Max.

MAX: MENTIRA!

DREW: É verdade, eu juro.

YUKINA: Que coisa ridícula Drew. Essa crise de ciúmes. Pra que se você sabe que não vai durar? – ela começa a ficar preocupada. As coisas parecem estar ainda piores do que ela imagina. Drew não pode estar apaixonado por essa May. NÃO PODE.

MARY: Kina! Pare com isso, eu achei muito fofo Drew.

DREW: Nem esquenta mamãe! O que vem de baixo não me atinge.

Ele pisca o olho para a mãe que começa a rir.

YUKINA: Diz isso só porque é mais alto que eu!

Ela mostra a língua pro primo e faz uma cara irritada.

Todos que estão no ambiente começam a rir.

Luna estava na manicure, quando chega a seu apartamento e toma um banho. Depois de estar completamente limpa, ela entra no seu quarto e liga a televisão, enquanto que ao mesmo tempo liga seu notebook. Ela começa a assistir à novela quando percebe que recebeu um novo e-mail de Yukina.

Ela começa a ler e uma raiva passa por todo o seu corpo. Ela pega o seu notebook e o atira no chão, quebrando-o, junto com a foto de SEU Drew e outra garota.

Luna começa a gritar feito uma louca e atira seu abajur na parede. O mesmo se espatifa em mil e um pedacinhos. Ela se atira em sua cama e começa a gritar e a chorar, abafando seus gritos e choros com seu travesseiro.

Ela simplesmente não pode perder seu Drew para ninguém. Não pode perder o amor da sua vida. Ainda mais para uma criança. Por que pela foto é isso que May é. Uma criança.

May. May. Luna conhece esse nome de algum lugar. Ela simplesmente conhece esse nome… de onde?

Ela lembra.

__Flash Back__

_Luna, Drew e Yukina estavam sentados na varanda da casa do garoto. Drew e Luna estavam namorando já fazia cinco anos. Ele parecia entediado._

_YUKINA: Gente! Isso aqui ta um tédio. _

_Ela tinha os cabelos longos que iam até metade de sua cintura. Seus cabelos estavam sempre soltos e ela era literalmente uma garota linda._

_DREW: Culpa de vocês. Eu poderia ta treinando agora._

_Seu rosto era angelical e ele era um amor de garoto. No auge de seus doze anos, seu cabelo era de um verde-limão lindo._

_LUNA: Mas você acabou de chegar de jornada! Nem da mais bola pra mim!_

_Ela era uma menina linda. Seus cabelos eram curtos e iam até depois de seus ombros. Seus olhos brilhavam e ela parecia uma garota inocente. Apenas parecia._

_DREW: Se você não gosta mais de ficar comigo, então é melhor a gente terminar._

_LUNA: Eu não quis dizer isso Drew! Apenas quero que você de mais atenção pra mim. Desde que você chegou, eu não ganhei nem um beijinho!_

_Ela fez uma cara emburrada._

_DREW: Não enche Luna. Não quero mais namorar com você._

_LUNA: O QUÊ?!_

_YUKINA: Mas por que Drew? Vocês sempre foram tão felizes e sempre se amaram tanto! _

_DREW: Eu to apaixonado por outra menina._

_YUKINA: Mas você prometeu! Você prometeu que…_

_DREW: Eu sei o que eu prometi. Mas promessas de quando se tem sete anos não contam. Eu gosto mesmo é da May. Não da Luna. _

_YUKINA: Quem é essa May?_

_DREW: Uma menina incrível que também é coordenadora. Morena. Olhos safiras. Pele clara. Um irmão irritante. Ótima coordenadora. Ama seus Pokémons… falando nisso. Eu tenho que me arrumar. Saio amanhã de manhã bem cedo. Vim pra casa só pra ver minha mãe mesmo. Está tudo acabado Luna. Tchau pra vocês duas._

_Ele sai pensando em May, deixando uma Luna chorosa e uma Yukina raivosa para trás._

__Flash Back__

Novamente Luna é tomada pelo ódio. Não aguenta ver o seu amado Drew com outra. Muito menos com essa tal de May. Ela atira seu Eevee de cristal, que estava na cabeceira de sua cama e a mesma atinge o ventilador de teto, fazendo-o balançar e ameaçar cair.

Luna volta a chorar e a gritar.

Quando ela se acalma, olha para o notebook quebrado e suspira. Teria que comprar um novo.

Ela arruma suas coisas e pega seu talão de cheques. Compraria um novo notebook em LaRousse. Ela olha pela última vez para o quarto de hotel em que estava hospedada. A camareira que tivesse que arrumar esse quarto teria bastante trabalho.

Luna sai de seu quarto batendo a porta o mais forte que consegue. Ela escuta um enorme barulho e mais coisas se quebram. O ventilador de teto caíra. Ela suspira.

Quando está na recepção, ela entrega a chave e mais um punhado de dinheiro.

LUNA: Acho que isso cobre os estragos do quarto.

Ela sai do hotel com suas malas e deixa o recepcionista de boca aberta. Pra que tanto dinheiro?

Ela sai e vai para o aeroporto. Embarcaria para LaRousse ainda hoje.

Daisuke estava em seu quarto de hotel. As coisas estavam ficando ruins. May não podia traí-lo daquela maneira. Tudo bem que ele cometeu um erro traindo-a com aquela garota de cabelos azuis, mas ela era realmente gostosa e deu bola pra ele.

Ele respirou fundo e voltou a fazer suas malas. Teria que reconquistar May. Reconquistar não… afinal é óbvio que ela ainda é apaixonada por ele. É apenas uma questão de tempo até que eles voltem…

Essa é a ordem natural das coisas é o que Daisuke pensa ante de sair. Para ele é inevitável que ele e May fiquem juntos… simplesmente inevitável.

E é com esses pensamentos tranquilos que Daisuke sai de casa em direção ao aeroporto da sua cidade… May, Max, o atual _namorado_ de May e LaRousse que o aguardem.

_Continua…_


	9. O quê? Como? Quem? MAX!

Cap. 9 - O quê? Como? Quem? MAX eu vou te matar!

Tudo ocorreu razoavelmente bem nos outros dois dias. May e Drew foram treinar. Max se comportou, apesar de estar irritado com May por causa de Daisuke.

Já era manhã e May ainda dormia como um anjo. Por sorte, seus sonhos não foram perturbados com pesadelos.

Max entra no quarto da irmã, ao perceber que a mesma ainda dormia, ele sai de mancinho, para não acordá-la, mas quando está perto da porta percebe que o celular da irmã toca e, como a mesma parece não acordar, ele se aproxima dela e pega o celular. Ao ver o nome do Daisuke na tela, corre um pouquinho para longe da irmã e fala todo entusiasmado.

MAX: Oi Daisuke-san! Quando você chega?

_DAISUKE: Max-nee-san! Tudo bem com você amiguinho? Eu estou voltando hoje, liguei para a sua irmã para saber se ela poderia me buscar no hotel de tarde? É que eu não posso estar fedido e cansado quando nós nos vermos né garoto? – ele falou em tom divertido com o garoto que abriu um sorriso ainda maior._

MAX: Claro que ela pode ir buscar você Daisuke-san! Ela vai adorar te ver de novo! Em que hotel você vai ficar?

_DAISUKE: Vou ficar no hotel da cidade vizinha à LaRousse. Max-nee-san… será que o namorado dela não ficará brabo? – ele perguntou receoso… ou fingindo estar receoso, sabia que Max não gosta do novo namorado de May, isso é ótimo._

MAX: O cabelo de gosma não está nem aí. Não gosto dele, então não se preocupe, a May vai buscá-lo, acredite em mim.

_DAISUKE: Obrigado aí Max-nee-san. A gente se vê hoje de tarde então. Pede pra sua irmã passar aqui às 15h e 30 min. Então. Ok?_

MAX: Combinado.

Max desligou o telefone e correu em direção à irmã. Pulou em cima dela e começou a falar animadamente.

MAX: MANINHAAAAA! BOOOOOOOOM DIAAAAA! HOJE É O GRANDE DIIIIAAAAAA! BOOOOM DIAAAAAAAA! ACOOOOORDAAAA!

May acordou com a gritaria do irmão, provavelmente a casa inteira acordou com a gritaria do pentelho, mas…

MAY: Max! Isso são horas? – ela bocejou. Era apenas 9hs da manhã. – Quem mandou você me acordar de madrugada?

MAX: Acorda May! Hoje você tem que ir buscar o Daisuke na outra cidade! Ele está morrendo de saudades de você, maninha! Vocês formam um casal tão bonito!

MAY: Eu não irei buscar Daisuke nenhum em lugar nenhum Max. Deixe-me dormir!

May colocou as cobertas em cima de seu rosto e empurrou Max para o lado com suas pernas.

MAX: Ah! Mas agora eu já combinei com ele que você iria buscá-lo no hotel da outra cidade às 15h e 30 min.!

MAY: Quem mandou você combinar as coisas por mim Max?

MAX: Mas ele te ligou e eu não consegui dizer não mana! Você tem que ir!

MAY: Você atendeu o meu celular Max? – ela estava sonolenta e nem percebia o que dizia, até por que… se percebesse Max estaria em uma fria.

MAX: Isso não importa May! – ele ficou com medo da irmã realmente acordar e falou mais rápido ainda – O que importa é que você irá buscar o Daisuke hoje! Não vai May? Diz que sim!

MAY: Se eu disser que sim você me deixa em paz?

MAX: Sim!

MAY: Certo então eu vou onde quer que você quer que eu vá. Agora me deixa dormir Max.

MAX: Ta bem maninha! Tchau.

Ele saiu saltitante dali e May pegou no sono nem dois minutos depois. Ah, se ela soubesse o que acabara de prometer…

Uma hora depois May acorda e nem se lembra de sua conversa com seu irmão. Ela levanta animada e com fome.

May desce as escadas e vai até a cozinha, ela olha no relógio de parede: 10h 30min. hoje ela até que não acordou tão tarde.

A morena come um sanduíche e toma um copo de suco de abacaxi com hortelã, enquanto espera que Drew ou Mary acordem, se já não estiverem acordados.

Quando estava mastigando a primeira mordida de seu sanduíche, ela sente a visão ficar escura. Rapidamente engole o que tem na boca, se engasgando e tendo que tomar enormes goles de suco para o pedaço descer.

?: Desse jeito você vai morrer engasgada May.

MAY: Drew! Você me assustou sabia? Eu só tava comendo rápido pra ver quem estava fazendo isso comigo! – ela fez beicinho, o que na opinião do garoto apenas a fazia ficar ainda mais bela.

DREW: Certo, pelo visto nem trocou de roupa para vir comer não é mesmo?

MAY: Que culpa eu tenho se estava com fome?

Ela voltou a comer e Drew soltou um sorrisinho de canto, antes de sentar-se ao lado dela.

DREW: Que tal darmos uma volta hoje à tarde para comermos alguma coisa no parque? Um sorvete quem sabe?

Ela novamente engoliu o pedaço que tinha na boca rápido demais e se engasgou, mas queria responder logo essa pergunta.

MAY: De chocolate? – ela perguntou assim que já havia se recuperado do engasgo.

Quando Drew acenou com a cabeça, os olhos safiras da linda morena brilharam como apenas brilham quando o "chocolate" está envolvido.

O garoto de cabelos verdes começou a rir da namorada e isso apenas aumentou o sorriso da mesma.

MAY: Combinado Drew! Que horas?

DREW: Que tal umas três e meia?

MAY: Claro! Que perfeito!

Seus olhos voltam a brilhar, mas Max aparece para incomodá-los, May o ignora e novamente morde o seu sanduíche.

MAX: Ei! Você não pode marcar um encontro com o Drew hoje às 3h 30min!

DREW: E por que não? – ele ainda não entendia essa implicância do Max com o namoro dele e da May.

MAX: Por que a May disse que iria buscar o Daisuke-san no hotel dele nessa hora!

Ele disse isso com um sorriso malicioso e May engasgou novamente. Ela nem conseguiu tomar suco direito e começou a ficar vermelha, Drew preocupado que sua namorada fosse acabar morrendo engasgada começou a bater nas costas dela, mesmo estando completamente perplexo com essa situação.

Assim que May conseguiu parar de tossir ela olhou assustada para Max.

MAY: O QUÊ?!

MAX: Não lembra maninha? Hoje de manhã quando o Daisuke te ligou e você falou que iria buscá-lo no hotel da cidade vizinha?

MAY: Pra ser bem sincera… não.

DREW: Que história é essa?

MAY: Nem ideia.

O casal olhou assustado para Max que revirou os olhos. Ele retirou o celular de May do bolso e começou a mexer.

MAY: MAX! O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM O MEU CELULAR?

MAX: C-calma maninha… deixa que eu te mostre. – antes que May pudesse fazer alguma coisa, ele soltou a gravação…

_*MAX: Acorda May! Hoje você tem que ir buscar o Daisuke na outra cidade! Ele está morrendo de saudades de você, maninha! Vocês formam um casal tão bonito!_

_MAY: Eu não irei buscar Daisuke nenhum em lugar nenhum Max. Deixe-me dormir!_

- barulho de coberta sendo mexida –

_MAX: Ah! Mas agora eu já combinei com ele que você iria buscá-lo no hotel da outra cidade às 15h e 30 min.!_

_MAY: Quem mandou você combinar as coisas por mim Max?_

_MAX: Mas ele te ligou e eu não consegui dizer não mana! Você tem que ir! _

_MAY: Você atendeu o meu celular Max?_

A voz de May parecia muito sonolenta, como se estivesse em um sonho ainda…

_MAX: Isso não importa May o que importa é que você irá buscar o Daisuke hoje! Não vai May? Diz que sim! _

_MAY: Se eu disser que sim você me deixa em paz?_

_MAX: Sim!_

_MAY: Certo então eu vou onde quer que você quer que eu vá. Agora me deixa dormir Max._

_MAX: Ta bem maninha! Tchau.*_

MAX: Viu? Você prometeu!

MAY: Você – uma veia saiu de sua testa –, sua peste – ela estava ficando vermelha de raiva – VOCÊ PEGOU MEU CELULAR E ATENDEU UMA CHAMADA _**MINHA**_?

Era como se ela nem tivesse ouvido nenhuma outra parte da conversa, apenas a parte em que Max pegara seu celular.

MAX: C-calma maninha… p-posso explicar… é que… juro que não mexi em nada… não mexi… eu… eu… SOCORRO!

Ele sai correndo sem direção, May correu atrás dele e pegou seu celular, antes de dar um cascudo em Max.

Drew parecia não acreditar… sua namorada teria que encontrar com seu ex?

DREW: May… você não vai… vai?

MAY: Claro que eu vou Drew. Daisuke está me esperando, não posso deixá-lo sozinho, por mais que eu queira ficar com você, o Max já marcou por mim e eu nunca descumpro uma promessa, agora sou obrigada a ir amor, desculpe.

Ela estava realmente decepcionada, sentia tanta vontade de matar Max, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia vontade de se enterrar no chão… como pôde prometer uma coisa dessas?

DREW: Então eu vou com você May!

MAY: Drew – ela suspirou –, não sei se é uma boa ideia… não quero brigas, é melhor que você e Daisuke não se conheçam ainda está bem?

DREW: Não irei deixá-la sozinha May.

MAY: Por favor, Drew! Quando eu voltar nós ficamos o resto do dia juntos ok?

DREW: May, não vou deixá-la sozinha com esse Daisuke.

MAY: Confie em mim Drew.

DREW: Já disse que em você eu confio, só não confio nesse tal de Daisuke.

MAY: Então se você confia em mim deixe-me ir, eu irei me cuidar, prometo.

DREW: De jeito nenhum amor!

Mesmo que já namorassem há um tempo, May ainda ruborizou ao ouvir Drew a chamar de amor, claro que ela deveria estar acostumada, mas simplesmente não conseguia deixar de ficar deslumbrada com essa palavra saindo da boca dele, tão perfeita…

MAY: Eu vou sim Drew… se você deixar eu juro que faço qualquer coisa que você quiser.

DREW: Qualquer coisa?

Ele falou com um sorrisinho malicioso que a deixou com o rosto completamente corado, mas ela assentiu. Ambos voltaram a conversar, mesmo que esse encontro deixasse Drew nervoso, não conseguia aquietar-se com sua namorada indo encontrar-se com seu ex-namorado sozinha.

Daisuke estava em sua cama, seu rosto estava calmo e ele dormia tranquilamente. Acordou com uma gota de suor escorrendo por sua delicada face. Estava com muito calor.

O lindo moreno levantou-se e colocou uma roupa formal. Ao olhar para o relógio percebeu que já eram quase meio dia… em torno quatro horas para sua amada May chegar.

Ele colocou a roupa com que iria se encontrar com a linda garota e foi em direção ao Hall do hotel para almoçar. Quando desceu viu uma linda garota de longos cabelos morenos descendo também.

"_**Belas curvas"**_ – foi o que pensou ao vê-la descer. Era uma garota extremamente linda, mas não estava a fim de papo no momento.

Ele desceu e pediu seu almoço, junto de uma garrafa de refrigerante. O garçom chegou, trazendo tudo o que ele queria e a garota que Daisuke havia visto estava logo atrás dele, sentando-se em uma mesa. O vestido braço era curto e parecia que a mesma usava um biquíni por baixo. Ele sorriu.

Daisuke comeu tranquilamente. Quando terminou, percebeu que a linda garota morena havia acabado também, sorriu de canto, por que não se divertir antes de May chegar? Dessa vez deveria ser mais preciso e não fazer nada comprometedor em publico, May o pegara da última vez e ele não podia permitir que isso ocorresse novamente.

Ele foi andando e pagou a conta, quando estava saindo, percebeu que estavam oferecendo café grátis, Daisuke pegou um antes de sair. Quando saiu do hotel, ele andou um pouco por perto da piscina, apreciando as lindas garotas que estavam em suas esteiras pegando um bronze.

Foi quando viu a linda garota que havia encontrado na escada. Estava com um biquíni preto que marcava bem as suas curvas, linda.

Ele começou a aproximar-se dela, sem que a mesma percebesse, mas então, do nada, ela virou-se para ele e lhe olhou com puro ódio. Foi a segunda vez que Daisuke viu uma mulher olhar com ódio para ele.

"_**Tomara que me olhar assim não vire habito"**_ ele pensou, antes de ver que seu café havia caído no vestido que estava no braço dela. _**"O-ou"**_ pensou.

GAROTA: SEU IDIOTA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM O MEU VESTIDO? EU VOU TE _**PROCESSAR**_! VOCÊ ME OUVIU?! ELE É IMPORTADO!

DAISUKE: QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO?! – ele estava irritado, aquela garota tinha acabado com o seu café. E o café era seu único amigo!

GAROTA: EU ME CHAMO LUNA! SEU IMBECIL! NEM ME DIGA O SEU NOME, PORQUE EU JÁ ESTOU POR AQUI COM VOCÊ! EU VOU TE MANDAR A CONTA DA MINHA LAVANDERIA SEU COVARDE!

DAISUKE: O MEU NOME É DAISUKE E A CULPA É SUA POR SER TÃO ATRAPALHADA E IDIOTA QUE NEM OLHA POR ONDE ANDA!

Nesse momento até faíscas saiam dos olhos dos dois jovens, um mais irritado que o outro.

Algumas pessoas começaram a juntar-se ao redor do casal que brigava sem parar, um gritando mais alto que o outro. Até que o síndico apareceu.

SÍNDICO: O que está acontecendo aqui? – ele perguntou, colocando-se entre os dois.

LUNA: Esse imbecil que atirou café em mim de _**propósito**_ seu síndico! Multe-o!

Ela estava tão irritada que parecia capaz de matar Daisuke. Seu vestido branco importado da Itália estava manchado de café!

DAISUKE: MENTIRA! Eu estava passando tranquilamente quando essa coisa me derrubou, a culpa foi dela!

Mas o sindico nem estava prestando atenção em Daisuke, estava ocupado demais reparando nas curvas de Luna, o que deixo-o irritadíssimo.

SINDICO: Vamos resolver isso assim. – ele falou, ainda sem retirar os olhos dos seios de Luna. – Você paga a lavanderia da linda moça e não tocamos mais no assento.

Luna ficou animada e abraçou o velho síndico que deveria estar perto dos sessenta anos, deixando-o abobado e quase tendo um sangramento nasal.

Daisuke ficou furioso, mas não fez nada, teria que esperar May ali nesse hotel mesmo.

DAISUKE: Velho pervertido – sussurrou, esperando que o velho não escutasse.

SÍNDICO: O que dissestes? – ele o olhou com raiva.

DAISUKE: Nada não senhor – disse enquanto amaldiçoava mentalmente essa garota idiota que havia o feito perder seu café.

Ele começou a sair, mas não pôde deixar de ouvir a risadinha da garota idiota com quem ele acabara de topar. Que vontade de atirá-la na água… se bem que essa não era uma má ideia.

Daisuke deu meia volta e quando passou ao lado de Luna, a empurrou, fazendo-a cair na água.

LUNA: MINHA CHAPINHA!

Ela foi atendida por todos os homens que estavam por perto, enquanto as mulheres lhe prometiam ajuda para recuperar a chapinha novamente. Daisuke saiu dali rindo, enquanto que Luna o olhava com tanto ódio, jurando morte para ele mentalmente. Daisuke ignorou e voltou para seu quarto ainda rindo, já eram 13h 57min.

Luna olhava aquele homem idiota sair e jurava mentalmente morte a ele. Nenhum homem sujava a roupa importada dela e saia impune. Teria troco, isso ela iria garantir.

Ela sai muito irritada dali e vai para seu quarto, onde toma um relaxante banho e se arruma, quando termina já são quase 15h.

Luna sai do quarto muito mais calma, mas pretende não se encontrar novamente com aquele idiota de cabelos castanhos que a derrubou na piscina, o simples pensamento já a deixa irritada novamente, mas a mesma tenta ter pensamentos positivos.

Ela deita-se em uma esteira e aproveita o sol quente para tentar pegar um bronzeado, mas não deixa de perceber os olhares masculinos sobre seu corpo. Solta um sorrisinho.

A mesma está com um biquíni vermelho chamativo, bem parecido com o que usava antes, mas um pouco maior.

Luna pega seu celular e liga para Yukina, pois havia esquecido-se de avisar que já tinha chegado.

_YUKINA: LUNA-NEE-SAN!_

LUNA: Oi amiga! Eu já cheguei, estou nesse hotel que tem ao lado de La Rousse sabe?

_YUKINA: Claro que eu sei_ – ela tinha um pouco de malicia na voz.

LUNA: Vem me buscar então.

_YUKINA: Tenho uma ideia bem melhor. Sabe a May? A namoradinha idiota do Drew?_

LUNA: Como eu poderia me esquecer? – ela falou com raiva.

_YUKINA: Então, ela está indo para ai buscar o ex-namorado dela, parece que o tal fica no pé da idiota o tempo todo. Foi ridícula a cena de ciúmes que o Drew fez esses dias._

LUNA: Ele fez uma cena de ciúmes? – ela sentiu sua voz falhar, pois Drew jamais fez isso por ela.

_YUKINA: Não se preocupe Lu, ele só queria que eu te contasse pra você vir mais rápido._

LUNA: Mas e se não for Kina?

_YUKINA: É sim amiga. Então, você encontra essa praga e depois vem com ela de carona. O que você acha?_

LUNA: Pode ser, assim eu acabo começando a infernizar a vida dessa idiota que está pensando em roubar o Drew de mim – ela falou com raiva.

_YUKINA: Então está bem amiga, vou desligando Lu, a gente se fala quando você chegar._

Yukina desligou o telefone antes que Luna pudesse responder, o que a morena estranhou, provavelmente Drew estava por perto e ela queria deixar o primo curioso, Luna desligou o telefone e voltou a tomar banho de sol, até que viu uma garota entrar pelo portão de acesso à piscina. Luna estranhou, nunca havia a visto antes, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe parecia familiar. Pegou suas coisas e foi em direção à garota.

May chegou à piscina, onde tinha marcado com Daisuke. Drew parecia bem nervoso quando ela saiu, mas ele disse que não era nada. May nunca duvidou dele e não era agora que duvidaria, as coisas estavam indo tão bem.

Uma linda garota de olhos violeta, cabelos longos e castanhos e um mini biquíni vermelho apareceu em frente à May. Ela sorriu.

MAY: Oi – ela abriu um sorriso meigo.

LUNA: Oi. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso meigo também – Nós por acaso já nos conhecemos? Eu tenho a impressão de já tê-la visto em algum lugar…

MAY: Não. Eu acho que não. Onde você comprou esse biquíni? É lindo – os olhos safiras brilharam.

LUNA: Foi em Paris. Passei um veraneio lá, antes de ir para a Itália, onde comprei um lindo vestidinho branco. Mas um idiota por ai derramou café. Agora está estragado!

MAY: Mas que horror, eu se fosse você teria dado uns bons tapas nele!

LUNA: Eu tive vontade, mas o síndico chegou e apenas mandou-o pagar a lavanderia.

MAY: Pelo menos isso.

LUNA: É, mas depois ele me derrubou na piscina!

MAY: Inacreditável! Que idiota!

LUNA: Finalmente alguém que me entende!

Ambas começaram a conversar animadamente, até que alguém toca no ombro de May.

DAISUKE: É melhor irmos May, isso aqui é pequeno demais para energias tão negativas – ele olhou para Luna, mas tentou parecer indiferente.

LUNA: VOCÊ! – ela apontou para Daisuke e o mesmo deixou de lado a pose de indiferente e faíscas começaram a sair dos olhos de ambos.

May percebeu que Daisuke havia tomado banho, pois seus cabelos estavam molhados.

MAY: Sei que essa pergunta é meio idiota, mas… vocês se conhecem?

Nada mais fazia sentido na cabeça dela.

DAISUKE/LUNA: SIM! – ambos falaram com muito ódio, encarando-se como se fossem se matar ali mesmo.

LUNA: Foi ele quem estragou o meu vestido!

MAY: Daisuke!

DAISUKE: A culpa não foi minha May!

May… esse era o nome da garota? Ela era a namorada de Drew? Luna percebeu que não sabia o nome da mesma ainda… que pena… ela parecia legal, mas seu Drew vinha acima de qualquer coisa, ao menos assim poderia ser amiga de May, isso facilitaria as coisas para a mesma.

LUNA: Você é a May?

MAY: Sim… só agora percebi que ainda não tínhamos nos apresentado…

LUNA: Sou Luna, Yukina me falou de você. Disse que poderia me dar uma carona…

Luna tentou parecer meiga e indecisa. Para May funcionou e ela abriu um enorme sorriso, deixando Luna aliviada.

MAY: Claro que sim, eu vim de taxi, mas sei que você pode vir conosco Luna. Yukina e Drew irão adorar revê-la – May abriu um sorriso angelical e ingênuo, deixando Luna feliz, as coisas seriam mais fáceis do que ela pensava.

LUNA: Obrigada! – ela abraçou May e a mesma retribuiu. – Vou buscar minhas coisas, já volto!

Daisuke e May viram Luna se distanciando e o mesmo olhou feio para a ex-namorada.

DAISUKE: MAY! Você não deveria ser assim tão ingênua!

MAY: Daisuke pare de me dar lição de moral! Eu não preciso.

DAISUKE: Mas ela pode ser uma mau caráter, como pode ter certeza de que ela não irá tentar lhe roubar ou coisa parecida?

MAY: De mau caráter você entende não é mesmo Daisuke?

DAISUKE: Preferia quando você me chamava de Daí… - ele começou a se aproximar dela, mas recebeu um empurrão em troca.

MAY: Não se aproxime mais de mim!

May nunca antes usara aquele tom com ele. Daisuke sentiu um arrepio, parecia que não causava mais o encanto que imaginara em May.

Luna chegou com todas as suas malas… três malas grandes e duas de mão.

May pegou as duas de mão e olhou severamente para Daisuke.

MAY: Pegue uma das malas grandes!

DAISUKE: Mas eu já tenho as minhas!

May olhou para trás dele e percebeu e mala de ombros que ele carregava.

MAY: Você consegue levar duas!

Ela o olhou de modo tão severo que ele não teria nem pensado em recusar, se a mala fosse de outra pessoa, claro.

DAISUKE: Não vou carregar nada por essa idiota.

May o olhou de modo tão severo e com os olhos tão semi-serrados que Daisuke tremeu e pegou a mala, se rendendo.

DAISUKE: Ta bom, ta bom.

Eles saíram e chegaram até o Taxi. Luna sentou-se numa ponta e May esperou que Daisuke sentasse-se no meio, mas o mesmo ficou parado.

DAISUKE: Eu não vou sentar ao lado dela!

MAY: Ta parecendo o Max!

DAISUKE: To nem ai!

May suspirou e sentou-se no meio. Daisuke veio logo em seguida, sentando-se na ponta, mas ele e Luna não paravam de trocar olhares mortais.

May suspirou e atirou-se para trás no banco, esse seria um longo trajeto até La Rousse.

_Continua…_


	10. Seja bem-vindo ao mundo dos bakas, Max

Cap. 10 - Seja bem-vindo ao mundo dos bakas Max!

May não aguenta mais as discussões dos dois e pelo que percebe o motorista também não.

LUNA: Seu estupido!

DAISUKE: Sua riquinha mimada metida a besta! IGNORANTE!

LUNA: ORA SEU…!

MAY: CHEGA! Calem a boca que merda! Vamos fazer assim. Quem conseguir ficar em silêncio até nós chegarmos à casa do Drew ganha o que quiser. Certo? – os dois sorriram marotos e resolveram aceitar a proposta de May.

Estavam bem perto da casa dele e May suspirou aliviada, mas seu sossego não durou muito.

LUNA: Chega! Não aguento mais esse imbecíl me olhando! Desisto da aposta.

DAISUKE: GANHEEEEI! – ele ficou com os olhos brilhantes e sorriu maliciosamente para a morena de olhos safiras.

MAY: Na verdade, ninguém ganhou, pois o combinado foi que nós chegássemos a casa do Drew e só DEPOIS um de vocês poderia falar, mas já que os dois falaram antes…

A morena deixou a frase no ar.

DAISUKE: INJUSTIÇA!

LUNA: Eu, pela primeira vez, tenho que concordar com o boboca destruidor de vestidos brancos vindos da Itália.

DAISUKE: Só espero que não vire mania, hein?! – sorriu malicioso.

LUNA: Idiota! Ainda nem acredito que concordei com você. Retiro o que eu disse – falou fazendo bico.

DAISUKE: Não me interessa agora você já falou! Não pode retirar.

LUNA: Posso sim!

May recostou-se atrás no banco e suspirou fundo. _**"Não será nem um pouco fácil conviver com esses dois debaixo do mesmo teto"**_ – ela respirando fundo, tentou pensar em qualquer outra coisa, mas seu pensamento sempre voltava para Drew. A mesma não pôde deixar de sorrir com esse pensamento.

Longe daquele taxi, Max caminhava distraído pelas ruas. Estava com raiva de May, mas ao mesmo tempo queria entender a irmã, mas isso parecia impossível. Como ela ficava assim por alguém? Ele jamais sentiu nada parecido e duvidava que um dia fosse sentir, afinal, esse sentimento era idiota e apenas os bakas sentiam esse amor tão profundo por alguém.

Max estava tão distraído, que nem percebe que acaba esbarrando em alguém. O mesmo olha para frente e pensa estar vendo uma bonequinha. _**"Ela não pode ser real, nenhum ser humano tem o poder de ser assim tão linda"**_. A única coisa que faltava nela eram as asas, para o mesmo ter certeza de que ela era um anjo.

Ele levantou num pulo e estendeu a mão para a bela garota que estava entre os próprios joelhos, por causa do tombo.

MAX: Desculpa… e-eu… est-tava di-dis-distraído e a-acabei nem t-te v-vendo, desculpa – ele corou de imediato. Nunca antes gaguejara e não entendia o motivo disso agora.

GAROTA: Não foi nada. – ela sorriu, o que a fez ficar ainda mais bela. – Você sempre gagueja assim ou é impressão minha? – ela riu meiga e aceitou a mão dele, enquanto com a outra, ainda segurava um coelhinho de pano. Um choque elétrico passou pelo corpo de Max assim que a tocou.

MAX: Ah! Não, não… é que eu ainda estou me recuperando do choque.

GAROTA: Que choque? – ela perguntou curiosa.

MAX: O de ter derrubado um anjo – ele sorriu para ela que corou de imediato, retribuindo o sorriso, mesmo ainda estando muito corada.

Vê-la corando foi a mesma coisa que ver o paraíso para Max, que ficou com um sorriso bobo.

GAROTA: Qual seu nome, garoto galanteador?

MAX: Meu nome é Max princesa, e o seu?

GAROTA: Sou Midori. Você, por favor, poderia parar de me elogiar?

MAX: Por que Mi-chan?

MIDORI: Porque você está começando a me irritar.

MAX: Ver você com raiva é a mesma coisa que ver o paraíso para mim Mi-chan.

MIDORI: Para de me chamar de Mi-chan!

MAX: Mas você combina tanto com Mi-chan! – falou galanteador.

MIDORI: Mas eu não gostei de você!

MAX: Para seu azar eu gostei de você. Isso é um problema, pois aprendi com um amigo que nunca devemos desistir – _**"nunca pensei que eu diria que aprendi algo com Ash"**_ pensou estranhando o significado da frase.

MIDORI: Mas eu também sei ser teimosa, sabia garoto chato?

?: Midori! Pare de falar assim com o Max!

MAX: Soledad?

MIDORI: Mana?

SOLEDAD: Oi Max! – ela abre os braços e Max lhe abraça bem forte. O mesmo sentiu saudades da amiga.

MAX: Quanto tempo Soledad! Nunca pensei que você tivesse uma irmã!

SOLEDAD: Achei que já tivesse conversado com vocês sobre Midori. Isso não importa. Como as coisas estão Max?

MAX: Muuuuuuuito mal.

SOLEDAD: Por quê?

MAX: A May e o Drew estão namorando – falou emburrado.

SOLEDAD: Eu sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde – ela falou sorrindo.

MIDORI: Quem?

MAX: Minha irmã e uma gosma ambulante.

MIDORI: Sua irmã namora uma gosma ambulante? – perguntou achando graça do garoto e rindo sem parar.

MAX: Infelizmente Mi-chan, infelizmente.

SOLEDAD: Que intimidade é essa com a minha irmã Sr. Max? – ela perguntou, fingindo estar irritada.

MAX: Erm… – ele ficou nervoso e uma gota de suor começou a escorrer por sua face.

Soledad começou a rir e ele soltou um sorriso forçado, Midori não conseguiu deixar de rir com a situação.

MAX: Você é má, Soledad – falou emburrado, fazendo as duas irmãs rirem ainda mais.

SOLEDAD: Desculpe Max, mas não pude deixar de zoar com os dois. Vocês não se importam de ficar um pouco sozinhos, não é mesmo? Eu preciso resolver umas coisas e não gostaria de deixar Mi-chan sozinha. Você se importaria de ficar com ela e deixá-la no CP às seis horas Max?

MAX: Claro que não Soledad! Com o maior prazer!

Midori fechou a cara, mas resolveu não discutir com a irmã. Sempre perdia quando ambas discutiam.

Soledad deu um beijo na irmã e despediu-se de Max com um abraço apertado.

Quando não Soledad não podia mais ser vista, Max olhou para o belo anjo de olhos violeta ao seu lado.

MAX: Quer ir ao cinema?

MIDORI: Ver que filme? – ela perguntou um pouco desconfiada dele.

MAX: Sei lá, um de comédia qualquer – ele deu de ombros.

Percebendo que ele não queria nada com ela, a garota abriu um lindo sorriso e aceitou. Por um momento Max perdeu-se nos lindos olhos e no sorriso luminoso de sua linda Mi-chan… sua não, de Soledad.

MAX: Vamos! – disse pegando na mão dela enquanto a puxava animado para o cinema. A rosada apenas sorriu e o acompanhou como pôde.

Eles ficaram assistindo ao filme mais engraçado que acharam. "Se meu apartamento falasse" tinha bastante romance, mas ao mesmo tempo não deixaram de dar boas gargalhadas com o filme.

Quando saíram do cinema, ambos conversavam animadamente sobre o filme.

MAX: Você viu a cara de taxo que ele fez quando descobriu que a amante do presidente era a mulher que ele amava?

MIDORI: Muito engraçada! Quase chorei de tanto rir Max!

Ambos riram juntos e foram ao CP. Afinal, tinham apenas meia hora até Soledad chegar.

No meio do caminho, Max tentou pegar na mão de Midori, mas a mesmo não permitiu, soltando-se assim que ele a tocou.

MIDORI: Olhe Max! Já chegamos! – ela falou sorrindo docemente, enquanto começava a correr. Mas sorriu para ela e correu junto da mesma. Dessa vez foi Midori quem pegou na mão de Max e os dois correram de mãos dadas até o CP.

Eles ficaram no jardim até que perceberam Soledad se aproximando. Max não gostou muito, mas suspirou. Foram as horas mais divertidas e estranhas de sua vida.

Ele levantou-se do banco e foi até uma árvore de Sakuras, de onde tirou uma linda flor de cerejeira.

MIDORI: Já vai, Max?

MAX: Vou sim Mi-chan, mas nem se preocupe. Nos vemos amanhã. Te garanto que nem ao menos sentirá minha falta. – ele sorriu convencido e ela estava pronta para retrucar enraivessida, quando ele coloca a flor que pegou na boca dela. – Até amanhã, princesa.

Ele soltou a flor nas mãos dela e saiu dali.

Soledad chegou poucos minutos depois e olhou preocupada para a irmã que encarava o horizonte completamente corada.

SOLEDAD: Já está apaixonada, maninha? – pergntou rindo.

MIDORI: Deixe-me em paz, Sol! – ela saiu bufando, mas as palavras da irmã sempre voltavam para sua mente.

"_**Será? Não… nunca irei me apaixonar por alguém como ele"**_ – ela deu de ombros e foi tomar um banho bem longo e relaxante.

Já perto da casa de Drew, Max ainda não havia conseguido tirar a bela garota da cabeça. Pensou na flor que deu a ela… _**"estou passando tempo demais com o Drew"**_ pensou rindo.

Seu coração palpitava e ele finalmente parecia estar entendendo a sua irmã e o amor incondicional dela ao Drew. Quase podia ouvir a voz de May em sua cabeça… _**"Bem-vindo ao mundo dos bakas apaixonados, maninho"**_. Franziu o cenho com esse pensamento. Não estava apaixonado por ela… ou ao menos era isso que ele imaginava.

_Continua…_


	11. Reencontro com velho amigos rivais

Cap. 11 - Um encontro com Soledad!

Max chegou à casa de Drew e logo de fora já ouviu os gritos de uma mulher desconhecida, May, Drew, Mary, Yukina e… Daisuke!

Ele entrou correndo e encontrou os cinco se encarando furiosamente, enquanto Mary tentava, inutilmente, separá-los.

MAX: DAISUKE-SAN! – gritou correndo até o moreno que o pegou no colo.

DAISUKE: MAX-NEE-SAN!

MAY: Ótimo, por onde você andou mocinho? – perguntou irritada, mas sem conseguir disfarçar a preocupação.

MAX: Acredita que a Soledad está aqui em LaRousse? Ela e a maninha dela, a Mi-ch… Midori – ele se autocorrigiu envergonhado.

YUKINA: Não estou nem aí.

DREW: Como está Soledad, pirralho? – perguntou para Max, ignorando completamente a prima.

MAX: Bem, cabelo de gosma.

LUNA: Como você deixa ele te chamar assim, Drewzinho? – perguntou manhosa. – Eu acho o seu cabelo lindo!

MAY: EI! Pare de dar em cima do meu namorado e não fale assim do meu irmão! – falou já irritada.

MARY: Crianças, tenham muita calma!

DAISUKE: Eu me nego a ficar na casa do amante da May – falou irritado.

MAX: Tecnicamente falando Daisuke-san, você é o amante da May e o cabelo de gosma é o namorado dela.

DREW: Que história é essa de amante? – perguntou irritado.

MAY: Eu pergunto também, pirou Max?

LUNA: Viu Drewzinho! Ela até mesmo te trai e tem a coragem de trazer o amante dela pra sua casa! – falou tentando se aproximar do garoto.

MARY: Pessoal! Acalmem-se! – falava desesperada.

YUKINA: Ela não presta mesmo viu Drew, te traindo de baixo do seu próprio nariz!

MAY: Eu não estou traindo ninguém!

MAX: Isso, pois logo você e Daisuke-san estarão namorando – falou convicto.

DAISUKE: Isso mesmo Max-nee-san.

MAY: Nem em sonhos!

DREW: Não mesmo. Eu que não perco a minha namorada para um emo como você – falou olhando para Daisuke irritado.

DAISUKE: Emo é a tua…

MARY: CALADOS! – gritou ofegante, calando a todos os presentes. – Ótimo! – ela arrumou o cabelo. – Agora cada um vai dormir no seu quarto e amanhã resolveremos isso.

LUNA: Ótimo, vou indo pro nosso quarto Kina – falou indo em direção aos quartos.

YUKINA: Espera Luna! Eu troquei de quarto – falou irritada.

As duas sumiram pelo quarto de hóspedes. Daisuke e Drew encaravam-se como se fosse começar a batalhar ali mesmo, um mais irritado que o outro. Por parte de Drew, era puros ciúmes, já Daisuke, não suportava perder nada, e May fazia parte deste nada.

Mary lhe falou onde ficava o quarto de hóspedes e o mesmo já estava indo para lá, não sem antes lançar um olhar de ódio para Drew, e de desejo para May.

No final, sobraram apenas Max, May, Mary e Drew naquele cômodo.

DREW: Bem… já vou indo dormir – falou, beijando May demoradamente, tentando decorar e explorar cada canto da boca dela.

MAX: Chega de melação e vamos dormir.

Mesmo a contragosto, ambos separaram-se e Drew foi para seu quarto, logo após desejar boa noite pra sua mãe e dar um peteleco na cabeça de Max.

Quando sobraram apensa os três ali, Max segurou na mão de May, o que foi estranhamente estranho.

MAX: Hoje eu durmo com você, May – ele falou com uma expectativa e May soube que o irmão queria contar algo para ela. Sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Desejaram boa noite para Mary e foram para o quarto da morena.

Assim que entraram, Max se atirou na cama de May e ela abraçou seu travesseiro e sentou em posição de índio (pernas cruzadas em cima da cama).

MAY: Começa a contar Max – falou animada.

MAX: May! Eu vi uma menina muito linda hoje… a irmã da Soledad! Ela parece um anjo, May!

MAY: Já está apaixonadinho Max? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

MAX: Não sei! Só sei que eu estou louco para vê-la de novo May!

MAY: Conta tudo o que aconteceu – falou ansiosa.

Ele contou tim-tim por tim-tim tudo o que aconteceu entre ele e Midori, May não falou muita coisa, mas seus olhos brilhavam a cada palavra do irmão.

MAX: E então eu vim pra cá – ele terminou.

MAY: Que fofo! – seus olhos brilhavam. – Você tem andado muito com o Drew viu? Ele é até um bom exemplo! – falou com os olhos brilhando ainda mais.

MAX: Talvez, mas eu ainda prefiro o Daisuke-san.

MAY: Ai Max… você sabe que eu e o Daisuke nunca mais ficaremos juntos…

MAX: Eu ainda não entendo porque vocês terminaram!

MAY: Quem sabe um dia eu te conte, não é mesmo? – falou deprimida. – Mas por enquanto… vamos dormir que você tem uma linda menina para conquistar amanhã. Pense no que eu falei sobre os conselhos do Drew.

Ela deitou-se ao lado do irmão e ele ficou olhando-a por um tempo e refletindo sobre suas palavras… mas logo acompanhou sua irmã ao mundo dos sonhos.

Max acordou tarde na manhã seguinte, como sempre. Ele se espreguiçou e ouviu uma parte da conversa de May no celular.

MAY: Ah! Que ótimo Soledad! Também estou morrendo de saudades de você amiga! Que tal hoje? – ela esperou um pouco. – Na sorveteria? Estarei lá, amada! Nos vemos mais tarde então. Beijos.

May esperou a amiga se despedir e desligou o telefone. Mal ela fez isso e Max correu até a irmã e a olhou com os olhinhos brilhantes.

MAX: May! Você vai se encontrar a Soledad hoje? – seus olhos escuros brilhavam de tanto entusiasmo. – Eu posso ir junto? Por favor, May, por favor, por favorzinho!

MAY: Não. – foi rápida. – Nós falaremos sobre assuntos de meninas, então nada do seu interesse.

MAX: Mas a Mi-chan vai estar lá May! Eu quero falar com ela! – seu olhar era quase impossível de resistir… quase.

MAY: Já falei que não. Você não pode ser tão grudento, senão a menina vai pensar que pode te explorar Max!

MAX: Mas eu não me importo de ser explorado pela Mi-chan, May!

MAY: Já falei que não, Max!

Ela saiu dali para tomar café da manhã, pois estava, como sempre, morrendo de fome, mas o irmão não desistiu de jeito nenhum e continuou atrás dela.

MAX: MAYYY! Por favor!

MAY: Não, Max!

Eles chegaram à cozinha gritando e todos os olhares foram direcionados para eles.

MAX: Eu juro que me comporto, Mayzinha! Eu juro! Eu não falo nada de ruim! Eu fico bem quietinho!

MAY: EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO MAX!

MAX: MAS EU JÁ ATÉ TE PEDI POR FAVOR!

MAY: E EU JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO!

MARY: Posso saber o motivo da gritaria? – perguntou calma, intervindo na briga dos irmãos.

MAY: Esse nanico quer ir comigo encontrar a Soledad! Vê se pode? Que coisa mais sem cabimento!

DREW: Eu não sabia que você iria encontrar-se com a Soledad, amor.

MAY: Combinei com ela agorinha mesmo – falou animada, sentando-se ao lado do namorado.

Max sentou-se entre ela e Daisuke irritado.

YUKINA: O pirralho está assim só por causa dessa bobagem? – pergunta sínica.

MAY: Você não tem o DIREITO de chamar o meu irmão de pirralho… só eu posso fazer isso – falou com uma veia saltada na testa.

DREW: E eu – falou com um sorriso sacana.

MAX: Ninguém pode me chamar de pirralho – falou emburrado.

LUNA: Que coisa mais infantil – falou bufando.

MAY: Quem sabe é porque ele ainda é uma criança – murmurou ainda irritada.

MARY: Não vamos começar agora, crianças.

DAISUKE: Eu não sou uma criança – falou emburrado.

MAY: Pois é… crianças não fazem o que você fez – murmurou mais para si mesma que para qualquer outra pessoa, mas Drew ouviu e não gostou nem um pouquinho.

DAISUKE: Falou alguma coisa, May?

MAY: Nada não.

LUNA: Falou sim que eu ouvi. Fala aí nanico do irmão dela, o que foi que a May falou?

MAX: Eu não sou nanico! E eu não entendi o que ela disse e mesmo que tivesse entendido, não contaria pra você – falou irritado.

MARY: Não dê bola pra essas provocações bobas, Max. Você sabe o qu isso que importa – falou confiante para o moreno.

Ele sorriu para ela, mas Yukina deu um sorriso sarcástico para ele.

YUKINA: Você é nanico sim, sua própria irmã falou isso. E já que ela não permitiu que você fosse para o tal encontro com a amiga dela, presumo que nem ela mesma suporte a sua presença. Sua MÍNIMA presença – falou maldosa.

Mas antes que Max pudesse retrucar algo bem mal criado, quem falou primeiro foi May que por um milagre, acabou perdendo a fome.

MAY: Olha só… eu sei que você é prima do Drew e eu sei que ele é meu namorado, o que significa que temos certa proximidade… agora não pense que sou como você que não sabe apreciar a família maravilhosa que tem e eu não vou permitir que você fale com o meu irmão desse jeito. Eu não QUERIA mesmo que Max fosse comigo, pois eu e Soledad provavelmente não falaremos nada de interessante para ELE e eu o chamei de nanico sim, mas não foi com maldade como você. E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu perdi a fome. Vem Max. Vamos nos encontrar com a Soledad depois, JUNTOS, eu não quero que desaprenda tudo o que nossos pais nos ensinaram; – ela falou firme, baixo e de forma tão fria que assustou a todos, inclusive Max que nunca ouvira sua irmã falar assim. – Amor, vamos dar uma volta por aí. De noite eu o Max voltamos, sim?

DREW: C-claro May – murmurou ainda assustado, correspondendo ao selinho que ela depositou em seus lábios.

MAY: Vamos Max. Tchau, Dona Mary.

Ela saiu dali e Max logo correu atrás da irmã. Ela surpreendera até ele mesmo, mas gostou do jeito como ela o defendeu.

MAX: May! Por que você falou todas aquelas coisas? – perguntou com os seus olhos escuros brilhando de curiosidade e, até mesmo, admiração.

MAY: Oras! Você é meu irmão Max e nenhuma patricinha metida a besta tem o direito de falar com você daquele jeito, ainda mais na minha frente – falou determinada e ambos foram até a pracinha.

MAX: Onde vamos almoçar, May? – perguntou sentando-se em um dos balanços, enquanto sua irmã sentava-se em outro.

MAY: Ah. Vamos ir num restaurante por aí. Assim eu proveito e compro um presente pro Drew! E ficamos caminhando até umas 13h então vamos pro Centro Pokémon encontrar a Soledad e a _Mi-chan _– fala rindo.

MAX: Ok, ok. Sabe que horas são?

MAY: Umas 10h e 30min eu acho. Vamos fazer umas comprinhas!

Ela pegou na mão do irmão e ambos começaram a correr e compraram muitas coisas, desde lembrancinhas até roupas. A manhã passou rápida para eles e logo já estavam almoçando no restaurante.

MAX: Nossa! Nunca comprei tanta coisa na minha vida! Você é maníaca por compras May!

MAY: Está insinuando que sou cleptomaníaca Max? – pergunta com uma veia saltada em sua testa.

MAX: Não. Cleptomaníacas pegam as coisas sem pagar, mas você paga. Não sei da onde arranja tanto dinheiro, mas…

MAY: Eu tenho minhas economias, pirralho.

Eles almoçaram assim, brigando e rindo. Logo acabaram e depois de May pagar a conta e eles pegarem suas compras, foram para a sorveteria.

Chegaram lá e viram Midori e Soledad os esperando. Ambas estavam tomando suco de laranja e conversavam animadamente até que Soledad vê os dois se aproximando e acena para que ambos as percebam.

Assim que chegam Soledad e May se abraçam.

SOLEDAD: May! Que saudades minha amiga! Como você tem andado? Max me contou que você e Drew estão namorando! Eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria! Eu falei pra vocês, mas quem me escuta? Ninguém! – falou rindo, ainda abraçando May.

MAY: Ah, Soledad! Que saudades amiga. – May ri. – É sim, você sempre disse, mas o que eu posso fazer? Estou loucamente apaixonada! Ah! Essa é a sua irmãzinha? – ela sorri meiga para a menina e a mesma retribui.

SOLEDAD: É sim May. Midori, essa é May, uma amiga de longa data – fala sorrindo para a irmã.

MIDORI: Olá May!

MAY: Max tem razão… você parece um anjo – ela sorri meiga, vendo a menina corar violentamente com o elogio.

MAX: MAY! – reclama corado.

SOLEDAD: Midori também falou muito de você, Max… mas deixando esse assunto de lado… o que tem dentro dessas sacolas? – pergunta curiosa.

MAY: Muitas compras, amiga! Vamos pro Centro Pokémon? Assim eu consigo lhe mostrar tudo o que quero!

SOLEDAD: Ótima ideia May!

Elas vão para o Centro Pokémon conversavam animadamente, mas Max e Midori estavam calados e ambos se encaravam com o canto do olho, mas sempre que o outro percebia, desviavam o olhar.

Eles chegaram rápido no Centro Pokémon e sentaram-se em uma das mesas, para conversarem um pouco mais.

SOLEDAD: Então quer dizer que você está morando com o Drew?

MAY: Estou!

SOLEDAD: UAU! E… antes que eu me esqueça… usem preservativos sempre! Não queremos uma surpresinha desagradável né?

May ficou parecendo um pimentão, enquanto Soledad ria e Max não sabia se ficava irritado ou começava a rir e fazer piadas… realmente era um dilema complicado.

MAY: S-soled-dad! A gente não faz essas coisas – murmura completamente corada.

SOLEDAD: Eu sei! Mas a sua cara foi IMPAGÁVEL!

Ambas começam a conversar animadamente, esquecendo-se completamente de seus irmãos e os deixando boiando de tão rápido que falavam, até que ambos desistiram de tentar entender a conversa e começaram a conversar entre si.

MAX: Sentiu minha falta Mi-chan? – pergunta sorrindo, fazendo a mesma apertar com força o copo de suco de laranja que estava à sua frente.

MIDORI: Por que eu sentiria? Além disso… pare de me chamar de Mi-chan!

MAX: Mas Mi-chan combina tanto com você – ele repete o que falou no dia anterior.

MIDORI: Mas você me irrita, Max!

MAX: E eu posso saber o motivo?

MIDORI: Você… você… me irrita. Simplesmente isso.

MAX: Mas você tem que ter um motivo… _Mi-chan._

MIDORI: PARA COM ISSO! – ela joga o líquido do copo em cima do moreno e corre pro quarto em que ela e Soledad estão ocupando no Centro Pokémon.

Imediatamente May e Soledad param a conversa e olham espantados para Max que as ignora e vai correndo atrás de Midori, deixando duas irmãs extremamente preocupadas e curiosas para trás.

MAX: MIDORI, VOLTA AQUI!

Ele a encontra quase chorando no quarto de Soledad, mas assim que o vê limpa as lágrimas e o olha com raiva.

_Continua…_


	12. Bleeding love

_Closed off from love__  
><em>_** Fechada para o amor**_

_I didn't need the pain__  
><em>**_Eu não precisava da dor_**

_Once or twice was enough__  
><em>**_Uma ou duas vezes foi suficiente_**

_And it was all in vain__  
><em>_**E foi tudo em vão**_

_Time starts to pass__  
><em>**_O tempo começa a passar_**

_Before you know it you're frozen__**  
><strong>_**_Antes que você perceba que você está esfriando_**

Midori encarava Max com ódio nos olhos. Por que ele não a deixava em paz? Ela só queria ficar sozinha. Só isso.

MAX: Mi-chan… me desculpa eu não sabia que você detestava tanto assim esse apelido… desculpa mesmo, eu…

MIDORI: Sai daqui!

MAX: Mas… eu não queria te magoar Midori… é só que…

MIDORI: EU MANDEI VOCÊ SAIR DAQUI MAX! – a pequena garota, que anteriormente foi comparada a um anjo, agora gritava e chorava compulsivamente.

MAX: Mas eu só quero conversar!

MIDORI: MAS EU NÃO QUERO CONVERSAR COM VOCÊ! EU TE ODEIO SAI DAQUI! VAI EMBORA EU NÃO QUERO TE VER NUNCA MAIS! – a menina tentava, inutilmente, mandar o garoto embora, pois pensava que se nunca mais o visse, também mandaria embora esse sentimento que estava começando a crescer em seu peito.

_But something happened __  
><em>**_Mas alguma coisa aconteceu_**

_For the very first time with you_

_**Pela primeira vez com você**_

_My heart melted to the ground__  
><em>**_Meu coração derreteu pelo chão_**

_Found something true__  
><em>_**Achei alguma coisa verdadeira**__**  
><strong>__And everyone's looking around__  
><em>**_E todo mundo está olhando_**  
>Thinking I'm going crazy<p>

**Achando que estou ficando louca**

MAX: Mi – chan, eu só quero de disser que... –Antes que termina - se a frase, a Midori estava jogando travesseiro em sua direção

MIDORI: SAI DAQUI, NUNCA MAIS QUERO DE VER!

MAX: Talvez você não mereça esse sentimento que eu sinto, foi uma perda de tempo eu me apaixonar por você... MAS NINGUEM VAI TE AMAR COMO EU TE AMO, TALVEZ VOCÊ NUNCA ENCONTRE UM SENTIMENTO TÃO PURO E VERDADEIRO COMO O SENTIMENTO QUE SINTO POR VOCÊ!

Max saiu do quarto deixando uma pessoa triste e caindo ao choro...

Narração da Max

_O que eu fiz para não ter a pessoa que eu amo do meu lado, cada palavra que a Midori falou hoje, esta fazendo meu coração sangrar. Meu coração terá só uma dona, a mesma que é dona dos meus sonhos... Cheguei ao hotel, à única coisa que eu quero é um pouco de paz... Entrei na casa do cabelo de gosma, a primeira coisa que encontrei foi a tal de Luna discutindo com o Daisuke... Passei por eles..._

_MAX: _Cabelo de gosma minha irmã já chegou?

_Cabelo de Gosma, esta me olhando com se eu fosse algum monstro: _Ela não estava com você? Aconteceu alguma coisa Max?

_Cabelo de gosma, me chamando de Max e não de pirralho, isso quer dizer que ele este preocupado comigo... _

MAX: NÃO A CONTECEU NADA EU SÓ QUERO SABER SE A MINHA IRMÃ CHEGOU!

_Percebi vários olhares para mim, talvez eu tenha que me controlar... Ok, hoje essa pergunta "Aconteceu alguma coisa_?_", não é das melhores perguntas... Sai da sala e fui ao meu quarto. De repente só o tempo pode fechar essa ferida que agora está sangrando..._

_You cut me open and I____**  
><strong>__**Você me corta e eu**_

_Keep bleeding____**  
><strong>__**Continuo sangrando**_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_**Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**_

_I keep bleeding_

_**Eu continuo sangrando**_

_I keep, keep bleeding love____**  
><strong>__**Eu continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**_

_Keep bleeding____**  
><strong>__**Continuo sangrando**_

_Keep, keep bleeding love____**  
><strong>__**Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**___

_You cut me open_

_**Você me corta**_

Narração da Midori

_Agora estou deitada aqui chorando, talvez seja a única coisa que posso fazer. Relembrando o que o Max falou para mim, _**_"Talvez você não mereça esse sentimento que eu sinto, foi uma perda de tempo eu me apaixonar por você..." _**_Me faz chorar mais, e mais... Eu não queria que fosse essa maneira, "foi uma perda de tempo eu me apaixonar por você", fica na minha memória. Marcado no meu coração que agora esta sangrando por amor... Um amor que eu por medo, joguei fora._

_Trying hard not to hear____**  
><strong>__**Tentando o máximo não ouvir**___

_But they talk so loud __  
><em>_**Mas eles falam muito alto**_

_Their piercing sounds fill my ears__  
><em>_**Os seus barulhos irritantes enchem meus ouvidos**_

_Try to fill me with doubt____**  
><strong>__**Tentam me encher de dúvidas**_

_Yet I know that the goal____**  
><strong>__**Embora eu saiba que o objetivo**_

_Is to keep me from falling_

_**É evitar que eu me apaixone**_

_"Joguei fora nosso amor, por medo de sentir uma grande dor!" _

_But nothing's greater than the rush____**  
><strong>__**Mas nada é melhor que a agitação**___

_That comes with your embrace____**  
><strong>__**Da sensação que vem com seu abraço**_

_And in this world of loneliness____**  
><strong>__**E nesse mundo de solidão**___

_I see your face_

_**Eu vejo o seu rosto**_

_Yet everyone around me____**  
><strong>__**Entretanto, todos ao meu redor**_

_Thinks that I'm going crazy__  
><em>_** Acham que eu estou ficando louca**_

_Maybe, maybe_

_**Talvez, talvez**_

_Talvez minha loucura é não querer amar..._

_But I don't care what they say_

_**Mas eu não me importo com o que dizem**_

_I'm in love with you____**  
><strong>__**Eu estou apaixonada por você**_

_They try to pull me away____**  
><strong>__**Eles tentam me afastar**___

_But they don't know the truth____**  
><strong>__**Mas eles não sabem a verdade**_

_My heart's crippled by the vain____**  
><strong>__**Meu coração está danificado pela veia**___

_That I keep on closing_

_**Que eu continuo fechando**_

_Talvez o amor, seja simplesmente amar. Meu coração continuara fechado, por uma decisão amarga da minha parte, mas tenho medo de sofrer._

_You cut me open and I____**  
><strong>__**Você me corta e eu**_

_Keep bleeding____**  
><strong>__**Continuo sangrando**___

_Keep, keep bleeding love____**  
><strong>__**Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**___

_I keep bleeding____**  
><strong>__**Eu continuo sangrando**___

_I keep, keep bleeding love____**  
><strong>__**Eu continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**___

_Keep bleeding____**  
><strong>__**Continuo sangrando**___

_Keep, keep bleeding love____**  
><strong>__**Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**___

_You cut me open___

_**Você me corta**_

_Não consigo mais parar de chorar, talvez quando minha lagrimas acabar. Eu serei outra Midori, mais forte quando o assunto for amor..._

_And it's draining all of me____**  
><strong>__**E está drenando tudo de mim**__**  
><strong>__Oh, they find it hard to believe____**  
><strong>__**Oh, eles acham isso difícil de acreditar**___

_I'll be wearing these scars____**  
><strong>__**Eu carregarei essas cicatrizes**___

_For everyone to see_

_**Para todo mundo ver**_

_A cicatriz sempre estará em meu coração com uma tatuagem na pele..._

_I don't care what they say____**  
><strong>__**Mas eu não me importo com o que dizem**___

_I'm in love with you____**  
><strong>__**Eu estou apaixonada por você**___

_They try to pull me away____**  
><strong>__**Eles tentam me afastar**_

_But they don't know the truth____**  
><strong>__**Mas eles não sabem a verdade**_

_My heart's crippled by the vain____**  
><strong>__**Meu coração está danificado pela veia**_

_That I keep on closing_

_**Que eu continuo fechando**_

_Um amor verdadeiro, e unico sempre estara guardado na minha mente e no meu coração... Será uma doce lembrança que terei sua Max..._

_You cut me open and I__  
><em>**_Você me corta e eu_**

_Keep bleeding____**  
><strong>__**Continuo sangrando**_

_Keep, keep bleeding love____**  
><strong>__**Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**_

_I keep bleeding___

_**Eu continuo sangrando**_

_I keep, keep bleeding love____**  
><strong>__**Eu continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**_

_Keep bleeding____**  
><strong>__**Continuo sangrando**_

_Keep, keep bleeding love__  
><em>_**Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**_

MIDORI: EU TE AMO, TE AMO...- Grianto em direção a janela com olhar vermelho de tanto chorar.

_You cut me open and I____**  
><strong>__**Você me corta e eu**_

_Keep bleeding____**  
><strong>__**Continuo sangrando**_

_Keep, keep bleeding love____**  
><strong>__**Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**_

_I Keep bleeding____**  
><strong>__**Eu continuo sangrando de amor **_

_I keep, keep bleeding love____**  
><strong>__**Eu continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**_

_Keep bleeding____**  
><strong>__**Continuo sangrando**_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_

_**Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**_

Narração do Max

_Nunca esquecirei de você Midori, meu anjo... Meu doce amor, nunca te esquecerei... Talvez minha lagrimas lave minha alma, tavez esqueça dessa dor. Sofrer de amor, deve ser assim. Agora respeito o que minha irmã sente pelo cabelo de gosma, a pessoa quando esta apaixonada fica besta. _

You cut me open and I**  
><strong>**Você me corta e eu**

Keep bleeding**  
><strong>**Continuo sangrando**

Keep, keep bleeding love

**Continuo, continuo sangrando de amor**


	13. Eu vivo sempre errando, por te amar

Cap. 13 – Se amar é errar, eu vivo sempre errando… por sempre te amar

"Se amar é errar, eu vivo sempre errando… por sempre te amar!"

_**You're not alone**_

_Você não está sozinho_

_**Together we stand  
><strong>__ Juntos nós ficamos de pé_

_**I'll be by your side**__  
>Estarei ao seu lado<em>

_**You know I'll take your hand**_

_Você sabe que segurarei sua mão_

Max chorava em seu quarto. Por que Midori negara o seu amor? Por que… por que seu anjo… justo ela que o conquistara em tão pouco tempo. Algumas lágrimas lhe chegavam até a boca. O gosto salgado não o agradava.

Sentia-se um idiota por chorar… homens não choram… ele não deveria chorar por alguém que conhecera no dia anterior… ele pensou… nossa.

Eles se conheciam a pouco mais de quarenta e oito horas e ele já chorava por ter sido desprezado… amor à primeira vista.

Ele abraçou o travesseiro com mais força… queria May ali.

May corria para casa. Estava preocupada com o irmão. O mesmo havia sumido! Ela caminhava cada vez mais rápido. As coisas estavam saindo do controle. Saindo muito do controle.

Ela apressou o passo ao ver o prédio do namorado. Adentrou como um furacão e clicou repetidas vezes o andar da cobertura. As sacolas já lhe doíam os dedos, mas se as soltasse, ela demoraria muito para pegá-las de volta. Uma musiquinha irritante tocava, enquanto ela apertava cada vez com mais força as sacolas em suas mãos.

Depois de uma eternidade, a porta do elevador abriu e a mesma abriu a porta do apartamento de forma brusca, assustando a todos ali.

MAY: O Max já chegou? – ela pergunta preocupada, finalmente soltando as sacolas. Marcas vermelhas já tinham ficado em seus dedos.

DREW: Ele chegou bem estranho aqui… o que aconteceu amor? – ele pergunta visivelmente preocupado com o pirralho… afinal… era seu cunhadinho não?

MAY: É o que eu vou descobrir agora.

A morena foi até o quarto em que o irmão estava ocupando, mas antes que pudesse tocar na maçaneta, uma mão lhe segura o braço.

DAISUKE: May… não é melhor eu falar com ele? Acho que eu me dou melhor com o Max que você – ele fala aparentando estar preocupado.

Doce ilusão. Daisuke sabia que na vida de May, as coisas mais importantes são seus amigos e família. O que significa que Max fazia parte disso. Então, se ele ajudasse o mais novo, ela poderia voltar a se apaixonar por ele. Afinal, em sua mente, May sempre fora sua propriedade. E sempre seria.

Drew é que não estava gostando nada disso. Esse tal de Daisuke… idiota. Sempre se metendo em seu caminho. Queria saber mais sobre ele. Não estava nem um pouco feliz com essa história dele morar sobre o mesmo teto que eles. Pirralho retardado! Por que o convidou?

MAY: Fica bem longe do meu irmão. E eu me dou muito melhor com ele do que com você.

Ela puxou o braço com força e tentou entrar no quarto do irmão. A porta estava trancada.

MAX: VAI EMBORA – ele grita. A voz chorosa.

Ele não queria ver o cabelo de gosma, nem mesmo Daisuke. Não queria contar nada para eles. Queria May. Queria o amor de Midori. Queria sua mãe. Queria parar de chorar… só isso.

MAY: SOU EU MANINHO! ABRE A PORTA – ela pedia.

Todos haviam a acompanhado. Mary olhava para a porta preocupada. Será que o pequeno Max estava bem?

A porta foi aberta. Todos os curiosos olharam para dentro. Max não aparentava estar bem, o rosto manchado de lágrimas e mais ainda saiam dos olhos do pequeno.

MARY: O Max! – ela fala preocupada.

O mais novo puxa May para dentro e tranca a porta novamente, deixando todos eles preocupados… ou quase todos eles.

LUNA: Ai, ai isso está me dando sono – ela fala entediada.

YUKINA: Em mim também amiga – ela boceja.

DREW: Vocês duas não podem pelo menos fingir que estão preocupadas? – ele pergunta irritado – é a minha namorada e o irmão dela que estão mal. Poderiam ao menos tentar ser sensíveis? – ele as olha ainda com raiva. Havia frustração em seu olhar também – Ah! É… eu me esqueci… vocês não sabem o que é sensibilidade – ele fala irônico.

YUKINA: Eu não preciso ficar aqui ouvindo essas besteiras vindas da boca do meu primo idiota! Vamos Luna, precisamos conversar – ela puxa a bela morena pela mão até o quarto que estavam ocupando, afinal, May roubara o quarto de sempre delas.

May abraçava o irmão bem forte. O que poderia ter acontecido com ele?

MAY: Calma maninho – ela lhe acariciou os cabelos.

Ela o puxou para a cama e ambos sentaram-se.

MAY: O que aconteceu Max? – ela olha-o preocupada.

MAX: A… a Mi-chan – ele soluçava.

May ficou fazendo carinho nele até que o mesmo se acalmou.

Depois de calmo, Max contou tudo à irmã. Ela ficou pensativa.

MAY: Seu primeiro amor Max… isso é fofo, mas também é meio perigoso, sabe… conhece a espada de dois gumes? – ela pergunta e ao vê-lo confirmar com a cabeça, ela continua – então. O amor é quase que nem uma espada de dois gumes. Pois você pode usá-la ao seu favor, assim como também pode acabar se machucando seriamente.

MAX: Acho que eu fiquei com a parte errada dessa espada né mana? – ele pergunta. As lágrimas novamente caíam de seus olhos – mas… por que ela nem ao menos deixou-me tentar May?

Ele levanta o rosto do colo da irmã. Os olhos chorosos estavam transbordando ainda e ele perguntava-se quantas lágrimas ainda seria capaz de soltar.

May ficou pensando na pergunta… as respostas eram tantas!

MAY: Olha Max… ela deve ter seus motivos… quem sabe se você perguntar pra ela…

MAX: Nunca mais vou confiar em garota nenhuma… elas machucam – ele reclama.

A morena ri um pouquinho.

MAY: Isso você fala agora… mas Max… aposto que vai dar tudo certo… no fim tudo sempre dá certo e se ainda não deu certo… é por que ainda não chegou ao fim – ela sorri para o irmão que a abraça mais forte.

MAX: Eu repito quando for mais velho então… May… eu posso confiar em você não posso? – pergunta para a irmã.

MAY: Claro que você pode maninho… sempre vou estar aqui. Você sempre pode contar comigo irmão.

Ele sorriu e se acomodou mais ali. Segurava na mão da irmã com força.

May ficou ali com ele até o mesmo pegar no sono. Depois o ajeitou na cama e saiu.

MARY: Como ele está? – ela pergunta olhando para a morena. Os olhos estavam preocupados e ela estava tremendo um pouco. A mesma fazia um lanche para os jovens. May olhou para o relógio… cinco e meia… nossa, como estava tarde!

MAY: Ele está bem, dormiu um pouco. Daqui a pouco ele volta a ser o mesmo mala de sempre – ela sorri – cadê meu namorado? – pergunta o procurando pela cozinha.

DREW: Aqui – ele aparece atrás dela e a envolve pela cintura.

MAY: Ai que susto Drew! – o garoto sorri e ela cora, acomodando-se ali.

DREW: Vamos ver um filme – ele a puxa, fazendo-a rir.

MAY: Deixa eu tomar um banho primeiro? – ela pede o olhando com as safiras brilhando. Ele sabia que não resistiria ao olhar dela, por isso sorriu.

DREW: Pode… mas eu quero alguns beijos primeiro – ele sorri malicioso e ela cora, mas sorri também. Ele a beija apaixonadamente, enlaçando sua cintura possessivamente.

Daisuke que ia passando por ali aperta bem forte suas mãos… estava perdendo sua May… sua propriedade! Não admitia perder. Irritado, foi saindo dali.

Mary assistia a cena com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Realmente… seu filho havia escolhido a garota certa.

_**When it gets cold**__  
>Quando fizer frio<em>

_**And it feels like the end  
><strong>__ E parecer ser o fim_

_**There's no place to go**__  
>e não tiver para onde ir<em>

_**You know I won't give in**__  
>Você sabe que não desistirei<em>

_**No, I won't give in**_

_Não, eu não desistirei_

Yukina e Luna conversavam no quarto em que estavam. A morena e a amiga estavam irritadíssimas. Drew não poderia estar apaixonado… não poderia estar… amando May.

YUKINA: Mas ela é tão sem graça, idiota, mesquinha! Ainda por cima é pobre! – ela falava enjoada. Tinha nojo dela.

LUNA: O Drew vai perceber que me ama Kina. É só uma questão de tempo – ela fala calma, lixando suas unhas.

YUKINA: Como pode estar tão calma sabendo que o seu namorado pode estar te traindo? – ela pergunta irritada.

?: Na verdade… o Drew não é namorado da mimada, mas podemos mudar isso rapidinho – fala irônico.

LUNA: AH! Destruidor de vestido! Mas que susto – ela fala com a mão no peito.

YUKINA: Daisuke! O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela pergunta com os olhos arregalados.

DAISUKE: Aparentemente eu e vocês queremos a mesma coisa… acabar com esse namoro ridículo – ele fala sério.

LUNA: Vai me dizer que está apaixonado? – pergunta irônica.

Mas algo dentro de si… mais precisamente o coração… ou o estômago… não sabia ao certo, não gostou muito… o estômago embrulhou… o coração apertou… mas o que era isso afinal? Provavelmente a possibilidade de vê-lo feliz não a agradava… era isso. O odiava muito e não queria vê-lo feliz.

DAISUKE: Que apaixonado o que – fala revirando os olhos – May é minha. Minha propriedade, a vi primeiro, ela me beijou primeiro, então é minha e eu a quero de volta.

YUKINA: Nossa que possessivo – fala irônica.

DAISUKE: O problema é meu, agora vamos logo. Quero ajudar no que quer vocês duas forem fazer para acabar com esse namoro ridículo.

LUNA: Eu não trabalho com idiotas – fala voltando a lixar as unhas.

YUKINA: Bem vindo ao grupo – fala com um sorriso maléfico nos lábios.

LUNA: O QUÊ? – ela grita parando de lixar as unhas.

DAISUKE: Ótimo. Então moreninha… tem mais algum vestido para eu manchar? – pergunta irônico, vendo-a o fuzilar com os olhos.

LUNA: Idiota! Kina – ela olha para a amiga com os olhos pedintes. Queria que Daisuke ficasse longe de si… antes que fosse tarde demais.

KINA: Lu nem adianta. Precisamos de ajuda – ela fala séria – o plano é o seguinte…

Midori chorava em seu quarto de hotel. Estava mal. Queria acabar com essa dor no seu peito… queria Max.

Soledad entrou no quarto e encontrou a irmã chorando.

SOLEDAD: O que foi Mi-chan? – pergunta caminhando até a mesma.

A mais velha agacha-se em frente à cama e lhe segura às mãos.

MIDORI: Não me chama assim Sol. Por favor – ela pede.

"_Talvez você não mereça esse sentimento que eu sinto, foi uma perda de tempo eu me apaixonar por você..."_ ela chorou ainda mais ao relembrar a frase… _"Mi-chan" _o apelido que ele deu a ela.

SOLEDAD: Calma minha irmã! – ela lhe acaricia os cabelos e senta-se na cama, puxando Midori para seu colo.

MIDORI: Sol ele me odeia agora Sol – ela chorava compulsivamente, abraçada a irmã.

SOLEDAD: Você se apaixonou né? – ela pergunta com um sorriso no rosto.

MIDORI: Não tem graça… eu não queria Sol… dói tanto! Você…

SOLEDAD: Aposto que você deu um fora nele por que ficou com medo de passar pelo que eu passei não é mesmo? – pergunta com os olhos carinhosos. Entendia a irmã, mesmo que não concordasse com ela.

A pequena garota apenas assentiu com a cabeça, escondendo-se melhor no colo da irmã. Precisava dela. Precisava saber que tinha feito a coisa certa e que essa dor ia passar rápido.

SOLEDAD: Não devia ter feito isso Dori-chan… eu sofri… mas você não precisa sofrer. Você… você é legal Dori-chan… o Max é um carinha legal. Por que não tenta se aproximar dele de novo?

Midori refletiu… ela errou feio… quem sabe…

Max acordou com frio. Saiu do quarto e viu todos na sala. Sorriu para eles e para May, que sorriu de volta. Os observou… May parecia feliz com Drew. Ambos estavam abraçados no sofá, olhando um filme. Suspirou. Pelo menos alguém estava feliz ali.

MAX: Vou dar uma volta.

Ele sai. Já era noite. Caminha um pouco, mas logo volta para o quarto. Precisava relaxar. Suspira e toma um banho. Depois deita-se na cama e pega novamente no sono.

May estava preocupada com o irmão, mas Drew a fazia se sentir tão bem… sabia que tudo daria certo. Sorriu para o namorado que sorriu de volta. Realmente… ela tirara a sorte grande ao ficar com o garoto.

Dormiram todos tranquilamente. Yukina, Luna e Daisuke estavam juntos agora, planejando contra o casalzinho perfeito. Mas decidiram adiar um pouco a vingança. Se a fizessem muito próxima… poderiam ser descobertos.

Em seu quarto, Midori estava quase dormindo. Refletira por muito tempo até chegar a uma conclusão. _"Eu não vou desistir de você Max… eu te amo" _ela pensa logo antes de dormir.

_**Keep holding on**__  
>Continue aguentando<em>

_**Cause you know we'll make it through,**_

_Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,_

_**we'll make it through**_

_conseguiremos_

_**Just stay strong**_

_Apenas seja forte_

_**cause you know I'm here for you,**_

_Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,_

_**I'm here for you**_

_Estou aqui por você_

Todos acordaram um pouco mais dispostos. Max ainda estava mal, mas superaria. Ao menos era o que falava a si mesmo toda vez que a imagem de seu anjo aparecia em sua mente.

Eles almoçaram na casa de Mary, mas o moreno não estava muito bem, então resolveu dar uma volta. May não foi contra, mas também não ficou muito feliz com a decisão do irmão.

Ele caminhava de forma calma pelas ruas. Estava preso em pensamentos. Jamais amaria novamente. Esse sentimento apenas o machucava essa espada de dois gumes não o agradava nem um pouco.

?: Max – uma voz doce o chama. Ele para. As lágrimas voltam, mas ele as proíbe de cair.

MAX: Midori. O que quer? – ele pergunta frio. Não seria humilhado novamente.

MIDORI: Quero conversar com você – ela se aproxima e o toca no ombro. O pequeno moreno retira a mão delicada de seu ombro de forma brusca.

MAX: Mas eu não quero conversar com você garota. Acabou tudo – ele fala sério.

Mas então comete o pior erro possível. Ele se vira e a encara. Os olhos brilhantes das lágrimas que ela quase derramava.

MIDORI: Por favor… eu… errei – ela murmura – mas não quero desistir de você.

_**There's nothing you can say**_

_Não há nada que possa dizer_

_**Nothing you can do**_

_Nada que possa fazer_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the true**_

_Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade_

_**So keep holding on**_

_Então continue aguentando_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through,**_

_Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,_

_**we'll make it through**_

_Nós conseguiremos_

MAX: Que pena… quando eu queria você… você me desprezou… acha que é simples assim? Acha que é só pedir que eu já vou voltar pra você Midori? Acha que eu vou voltar que nem um cachorrinho quando o dono chama? – ele pergunta com mágoa. Ela via essa mágoa em seu olhar.

Essa mágoa no olhar do seu moreno a machucava também. Machucava muito.

MIDORI: O que você quer que eu faça? Quer que eu diga que eu te amo? Eu digo. Eu. Te. Amo.

As lágrimas no rosto da jovem já eram muitas e se multiplicavam a cada segundo.

MAX: Nada que você faça ou diga vai me fazer mudar de ideia… eu vou voltar pra casa. Em Petallburg.

MIDORI: Mas… Max…

MAX: Eu já me decidi. Me esquece Midori.

MIDORI: Eu não quero te esquecer – ela fala, as lágrimas grossas ainda caíam.

MAX: Mas também não quer ficar comigo – ela não sabia o que dizer. O queria perto, mas tinha tanto medo! – eu vou embora. Se a gente se encontrar de novo, quem sabe…

Max deixou a frase no ar e saiu. Sem forças para impedi-lo, Midori cai no chão chorando.

_**So far away**_

_Tão longe_

_**I wish you were here**_

_Eu gostaria que estivesse aqui_

_**Before it's too late**_

_Antes que seja tarde demais_

_**This could all disappear**_

_Isso tudo poderá desaparecer_

Max chegou à casa de Mary e olhou para eles. Sorriu para a mulher que os acolhera ali. Seu sorriso foi retribuído pela mesma que parecia mais calma.

MAX: Erm… gente… eu… eu vou voltar pra casa – ele fala sério, olhando diretamente para a irmã, que sorriu e suspirou.

MARY: Mas… por quê? – ela pergunta triste.

MAX: Nada em especial – ele murmura – eu só… vou ajudar o papai com o ginásio e… bem, meu aniversário está chegando e eu preciso estar lá para pegar meu primeiro Pokémon – ele sorri sem graça.

MAY: Tudo bem pirralho. Nos vemos no seu aniversário então – ela levanta e o abraça – sua mala está pronta, a arrumei quando você saiu – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ele sorriu.

MAX: Vocês todos, menos a de cabelo roxo e a morena chata que eu esqueci o nome, estão convidados… bem, o cabelo de gosma vai só por causa da May, vamos deixar isso bem claro – ele fala cruzando os braços, fazendo eles rirem, menos Yukina e Luna que estavam irritados.

LUNA: Meu nome é LUNA garoto – fala olhando as unhas recém-pintadas. Não aparentava estar chateada ou irritada, diferente de sua amiga. Quase saía fumaça das orelhas de Yukina.

YUKINA: Meu nome é YUKINA! Vê se não esquece – ela fala de modo ameaçador. Max apenas deu de ombros.

Eles ligaram para Caroline, que avisou estar indo buscar o mais novo. Algumas horas depois a mesma chega, mas não fica muito tempo, apenas leva o filho.

_**Before the doors close**_

_Antes que as portas se fechem_

_**And it comes to an end**_

_E chegue ao fim_

_**With you by my side**_

_com você ao meu lado_

_**I will fight and defend**_

_Eu lutarei e defenderei_

_**I'll fight and defend**_

_Eu lutarei e defenderei_

_**(Yeah, yeah)**_

_(yeh, yeh)_

Midori voltou ao Centro Pokémon. Correu até o quarto e se trancou. Soledad não estava. Havia o perdido. Talvez para sempre. Perdera o seu primeiro amor de verdade.

Ela foi tomar um banho. Não era de ficar chorando. Não choraria por ele por muito tempo. Tinha uma vida também.

Perdera Max, mas ainda tinha uma vida. Tinha uma jornada. Em pouco tempo também teria seus pokemons.

Não se rebaixaria. Depois do banho tomado, encontrou Soledad no quarto.

SOLEDAD: Está melhor?

MIDORI: Sim… não… sei lá. Mas eu tentei falar com ele – Soledad sorriu – e o Max voltou pra Petallburg.

SOLEDAD: Mas… Dori-chan – ela olhou espantada para a irmã, não sabia o que dizer, mas algumas ações são muito melhores que palavras – quer dar uma volta comigo? – ela pergunta sorrindo.

MIDORI: Quero – ela sorriu e ambas saíram.

Elas caminhavam e sorriam. Midori estava melhor. Até já sorria conversando com a irmã. Quem sabe se não se envolvesse com nenhum menino, fosse mais fácil acabar com esse sentimento.

?: Sol, Mi-chan, que bom ver vocês – uma voz atrás delas fala sedutoramente. Soledad trava na hora, com o coração batendo a mil por hora.

_**Keep holding on**_

_Continue aguentando_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through,**_

_Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,_

_**we'll make it through**_

_conseguiremos_

_**Just stay strong**_

_Apenas seja forte_

_**cause you know I'm here for you,**_

_Pois você sabe que estou aqui por você,_

_**I'm here for you**_

_Estou aqui por você_

SOLEDAD: Masato – ela sussurra paralisada, olhando para o belo moreno a sua frente.

MASATO: Eu particularmente preferia quando você me chamava de Sato-kun, mas…

Midori olha feio para o ex-namorado da irmã e segura bem forte na mão da mesma, que acaricia a mão da irmã.

MASATO: O que foi Mi-chan, com medo que sua irmã ainda goste de mim? – perguntou um pouco irônico. A ponta de esperança em sua voz era quase palpável.

MIDORI: Não… me chama assim – ela murmura olhando pro lado.

Masato não entendeu, mas ficou calado. Com Midori ele não mexia. A menina sabia ser um demônio quando queria.

?: E eu não mereço um oi também Dori-chan? – outro moreno, ao lado de Masato pergunta com um sorrisinho. Ele também não era louco a ponto de discordar com a menina.

MIDORI: Oi Matsuo – ela fala indiferente, ainda segurando a mão de Soledad.

MATSUO: Oi… senti a sua falta.

MIDORI: Eu não. Sol, vamos comer um sorvete? – a menina pede, querendo sair dali e levar a irmã consigo.

SOLEDAD: Acho ótimo Dori-chan. Com licença Masato, Matsuo – ela sai dali puxando Midori.

Infelizmente, antes que uma das irmãs pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Masato segura o braço de Soledad.

_**There's nothing you can say**_

_Não há nada que possa dizer_

_**Nothing you can do**_

_Nada que possa fazer_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the true**_

_Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade_

_**So keep holding on**_

_Então continue aguentando_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through,**_

_Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,_

_**we'll make it through**_

_Nós conseguiremos_

MASATO: Sol… vamos conversar – ele pede.

MIDORI: Desculpa Masato, mas a minha irmã não conversa com idiotas destruidores de corações – ela fala soltando o braço da irmã.

MASATO: Pensei que você gostasse de mim Midori – ele olha para a menina.

MIDORI: E eu gosto, mas a minha irmã é muito mais importante pra mim que qualquer outra pessoa e você a magoou.

Antes que Masato ou Matsuo pudessem falar ou fazer qualquer coisa, Midori some dali com a irmã. O reencontro com Masato havia mexido muito com Soledad e Midori percebeu isso, por isso a protegeu. Por isso a tirou dali.

MIDORI: Sol… tá tudo bem?

_**Hear me when I say,**_

_Escute quando eu digo_

_**When I say I believe**_

_Quando digo que acredito_

_**Nothing's gonna change**_

_Nada irá mudar_

_**Nothing's gonna change,**_

_Nada irá mudar,_

_**Destiny**_

_O destino_

_**Whatever is meant to be**_

_O que quer que seja_

_**We'll work out perfectly**_

_Nós resolveremos perfeitamente_

_**(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeh-ah)**_

_(yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh-ah)_

SOLEDAD: Sim Dori-chan… tá tudo bem, é só que… eu não entendo… por que ele teve que aparecer logo agora? – ela pergunta mordendo o lábio inferior.

MIDORI: Não sei, mas… sabe mana… acho que é melhor a gente sair daqui antes que eles nos achem, não estou muito a fim de falar com o Matsuo.

SOLEDAD: Vamos fazer uma visitinha à May e ao Drew, quem sabe achamos o Max? – ela pergunta com um sorrisinho malicioso, mas Midori olha pra baixo.

MIDORI: Acho que ele já foi… e eu também não estou nem aí.

SOLEDAD: Sei… mas vamos! Quero falar com a minha amiga – ela fala sorrindo. Ambas vão para o hotel do verdinho.

May estava no colo de Drew, enquanto o mesmo o acariciava lhe os cabelos castanhos. Ela sorriu e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro. Luna, Yukina e Daisuke haviam sumido para alívio do casal.

DREW: Como é bom ficar assim em paz – ele murmura com os lábios na cabeça dela.

MAY: A gente precisava disso né amor? – ela sorri e se vira, o beijando demoradamente.

DREW: Sim – ele murmura quando seus lábios não estão mais cobertos pelos da morena – e como estamos assim, vamos aproveitar – ele sorri malicioso e a beija novamente, sorrindo durante o beijo, assim como ela.

_**(La ra ra ra ra)**_

_(la ra ra ra ra)_

_**Keep holding on**_

_Continue aguentando_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through,**_

_Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,_

_**we'll make it through**_

_conseguiremos_

_**Just stay strong**_

_Apenas seja forte _

_**cause you know I'm here for you,**_

_Porque você sabe que estou aqui por você,_

_**I'm here for you**_

_Estou aqui por você_

Infelizmente, a rara paz do casal foi interrompida pela campainha.

DREW: Estava bom demais pra ser verdade – murmura contra os lábios da morena, vendo-a rir.

MAY: Vai atender amor – ela murmura acomodando-se melhor no peito dele.

DREW: Mas para que eu faça isso a morena mais linda desse mundo tem que sair do meu colo né?

May corou e riu, saindo do colo dele. A campainha toca novamente e Drew suspira. May ri e sente-se ser puxada pela cintura pelo garoto.

MAY: Ei – ela reclama rindo. O sorriso luminoso não saía de seu rosto.

DREW: Se eu tenho que caminhar, você vem comigo – ambos sorriram. Sorrisos bobos que apenas pessoas apaixonadas soltam.

Caminharam juntos até a porta. Abriram e viram Soledad e Midori sorrindo para eles.

MAY: SOLEDAD! MIDORI! – a morena soltou Drew e as abraçou.

SOLEDAD: May! Drew – ao soltar-se da amiga ela abraça o garoto que sorri.

DREW: Soledad que saudades! E quem é essa menininha aqui? – ele pergunta olhando com um sorriso para Midori.

SOLEDAD: Minha irmã, Midori – a mulher apresentou.

_**There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)**_

_Não há nada que possa dizer (nada que possa dizer)_

_**Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)**_

_Nada que possa fazer (nada que possa fazer)_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the true**_

_Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade_

_**So keep holding on**_

_Então continue aguentando_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through,**_

_Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,_

_**we'll make it through**_

_Nós conseguiremos_

Eles ficam a tarde inteira conversando. Soledad contou tudo para May quando as duas conseguiram dar uma fugida. May ficou com os olhos bem abertos.

MAY: Estamos no mesmo barco minha amiga! Ex-namorado é um bicho que persegue, nem sabe – ambas começaram a rir.

Não muito tempo depois, Midori e Soledad foram embora. As coisas estavam melhorando, mas nem por isso estavam bem.

Yukina, Luna e Daisuke estavam no quarto que pertencia as duas garotas.

YUKINA: Entenderam bem o que devem fazer?

DAISUKE: Eu sim, já a mimadinha eu não sei – ele fala irônico.

LUNA: Mimadinha é a mãe – ela fala com uma veia saindo de sua testa. Incrível como esse moreno consegue irritá-la apenas com poucas palavras… ou um olhar.

DAISUKE: Desculpe, mas não conheço sua mãe – fala irônico.

Yukina suspira frustrada. Esses dois estavam começando a dar trabalho. Apenas tinha um medo. Luna abandonar Drew por Daisuke. Até um pateta perceberia que ela sentia algo pelo moreno.

LUNA: Nem vai conhecer – fala voltando a fazer as unhas dos pés.

DAISUKE: E eu posso saber o motivo? – pergunta irônico.

LUNA: Não que te interesse, mas só pra você calar a boca, ela morreu ano passado – a voz saiu num sussurro. Yukina a olhou. Eram amigas de longa data. Fora ela quem estivera ao lado da morena quando a mesma perdeu a mãe.

Daisuke ficou em silêncio apenas a olhando. Ela não era assim tão insuportável como ele imaginara. Até que poderia ser legal, ou não.

YUKINA: Vamos passar o plano mais uma vez – ela fala, fazendo o clima voltar a ser o de antes, mesmo a contra gosto, os mesmos concordam.

_**(ah ah ah)**_

_(ah ah ah)_

_**(Keep holding on)**_

_(continue aguentando)_

_**(ah ah ah)**_

_(ah ah ah)_

_**(Keep holding on)**_

_(continue aguentando)_

Max chegou em casa, mas não falou com o pai. Apenas subiu para seu quarto e o trancou. Ainda doía. Ficar longe de Midori doía mais do que ficar perto.

Uma lágrima irritante saiu de seus olhos, irritado ele a limpou. _"Chega de chorar" _foi o que pensou. Tinha que aguentar. Seguiria sua vida sem as mulheres. Elas apenas o machucavam.

Suspirou e tomou um banho, depois jogou vídeo game até sua mãe bater na porta.

CAROLINE: Meu amor, venha jantar, temos visita hoje – ela fala sorrindo. Não sabia o motivo de seu filho estar triste, mas daria espaço a ele.

MAX: Tá já vou – ele fala, ainda hipnotizado pela tela da televisão.

Caroline suspirou e saiu do quarto.

Depois de passar de nível, Max pausou o jogo e desceu, o estômago estava quase roncando.

NORMAN: Max! Chegou e nem foi falar comigo – ele reclama, abraçando o filho.

MAX: Ai pai eu precisava matar as saudades da Mika – ele fala sentando-se na mesa e começando a se servir.

CAROLINE: Molli? – pergunta com uma sobrancelha erguida.

MAX: É meu vídeo game é uma fêmea mãe. A Mi-ch… Mika-chan – ele olha para o lado. Por que tinham que ter o mesmo apelido?

Norman e Caroline começam a rir, enquanto Max satisfazia seu estômago o enchendo de massa.

NORMAN: Max não seja mal educado e cumprimente a visita.

Max olha para a mesa e encontra com os olhos verdes de uma garota. Seus olhos e cabelos tinham a mesma cor. Ao olhá-la ele se lembrou do cabelo de gosma.

_**There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)**_

_Não há nada que possa dizer (nada que possa dizer)_

_**Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)**_

_Nada que possa fazer (nada que possa fazer)_

_**There's no other way when it comes to the true**_

_Não há outro jeito em se tratando da verdade_

_**So keep holding on (keep holding on)**_

_Então continue aguentando (continue aguentando)_

_**Cause you know we'll make it through,**_

_Porque você sabe que conseguiremos,_

_**we'll make it through**_

_Nós conseguiremos_

MAX: Prazer – ele fala sem dar muita atenção e volta a comer.

?: Prazer… meu nome é Rana – ela fala corada, ato que passou despercebido pelo moreno.

MAX: Sou o Max – ele fala voltando a comer.

NORMAN: Como o meu assistente foi supervisionar a irmã, coisa que não funcionou muito bem, visto que ela está namorando, tive que contratar outra não é mesmo – fala irônico. O problema é que ainda não havia engolido o namoro da filha.

MAX: É tanto faz. O Daisuke-nii-san assumiu o meu lugar lá. Logo o namoro da May acaba e ela liga pedindo pra gente ir buscar ela. Ela falou que ia vir pro meu aniversário – ele deu de ombros. Pensar em LaRousse o fazia lembrar de Midori… na verdade, tudo o fazia lembrar da garota.

CAROLINE: May deve estar irritadíssima com o Daisuke lá – comenta fazendo uma negação com a cabeça e sorrindo.

MAX: O cabelo de gosma que se vire – ele deu de ombros – foi ele quem quis namorar a May em primeiro lugar. Ela agora é problema dele e ele que se vire com as crises emocionais dela – ele deu de ombros, voltando a comer. O estômago já estava melhor, agora faltava a dor no coração passar.

Rana riu do modo como ele falou e só então Max se tocou de uma coisa.

MAX: Ah! Foi mal aí, eu chamo ele de cabelo de gosma, mas o seu cabelo é legal, mesmo que tenha a mesma cor, mas… é que sabe…

Ele começou a ficar todo sem jeito e a menina riu.

RANA: Não se preocupe Max-kun. Não me ofendi.

Ele ignorou o Max-kun. Não iria se envolver com nenhuma menina. Pelo menos por enquanto.

_Continua…_


	14. What's left of me

Cap. 14 - What's left of me

_Watch my life pass me by_**  
>Assisto minha vida passar<br>**_in the rearview mirror_**  
>Na visão de trás do espelho<br>**_Pictures frozen in time_**  
>Retratos paralisados no tempo<br>**_are becoming clearer  
><em>** Vão se tornando mais nítidas  
><strong>_I don't wanna waste another day_**  
>Não quero desperdiçar mais um dia<br>**_Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes_**  
>Preso na sombra dos meus erros<br>**_yeah_**  
>yeah<strong>

Max olhava pela janela de seu quarto. Há quanto tempo não via seu anjo? A resposta foi imediata. Duas semanas, três dias e doze horas.

Suspirou ao perceber que ainda contava o tempo. Pareceram meses, mas sabia que não havia sido nem ao menos meio mês.

Olhando para baixo viu Rana cuidando dos pokemons. A menina era bonita, isso não poderia negar e estava obviamente interessada nele, mas… havia um enorme problema com Rana.

Ela não era Midori.

Foi até Mika e colocou seu jogo preferido.

MAX: Pelo menos você não me abandona Mika-chan – ele resmunga começando a jogar em seu vídeo game.

Caroline bateu na porta e chamou o filho que atendeu com uma cara de poucos amigos.

CAROLINE: Saia desse quarto e vá ajudar a Rana com os pokemons – ela ordena.

Max olha para Mika e depois volta seu olhar para a mãe.

MAX: Mas… eu e a Mika-chan…

CAROLINE: Não quero saber. Agora Max.

O moreno fica irritado, mas faz o que a mãe pediu. Vai até Mika e a desliga, para logo depois descer até Rana.

RANA: O-olá Max-kun – a menina murmura corada.

MAX: Oi – ele fala indiferente.

NORMAN: Max! Finalmente resolveu sair daquele quarto – o pai fala com um enorme sorriso.

MAX: Culpa da mamãe. Eu e a Mika-chan temos sérios problemas pra resolver – ele comenta com um olhar desafiador.

Norman e Rana começam a rir, mas Max os ignora indo até os pokemons. Ele começa a brincar com os pequeninos e Rana começa a admirá-lo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

NORMAN: Eu não sei o que aconteceu quando o Max estava em LaRousse – Rana o olhou – só sei que ele mudou. Traga de volta um sorriso ao rosto dele Rana – a menina olhou para Norman, estava completamente corada.

RANA: S-senhor Norman… eu não…

Norman apenas sorriu e empurrou a garota na direção do filho, saindo logo em seguida.

Rana se aproximou do garoto com o rosto completamente corado.

MAX: Teve que fazer muitas coisas quando eu estava fora? – ele pergunta para descontrair.

RANA: N-não o Senhor No-Norman foi muito legal comigo e eu não fiz quase n-nada.

MAX: Hm.

Um silêncio um tanto incômodo se formou ali e Max olhou para algum outro lugar. Não estava mais acostumado a ficar sozinho com uma menina. Fechou os olhos e conseguiu ver plenamente a imagem de seu anjo. Ela é tão linda…

RANA: Max-kun? – a menina chama.

Max balança a cabeça tentando afastar a imagem da sua garota. Mirou seus orbes castanhos na menina de cabelos verdes. Imediatamente pensou em Drew. Quase riu ao pensar nisso, mas conteve a risada com um simples sorriso.

MAX: Sim?

RANA: E-eu quero te… f-falar u-uma c-coisa – ela murmura corada.

Max sentiu um arrepio. Não queria ouvir essa menina tão doce dizer o que ele pensava que ela ia falar.

MAX: Não precisa eu…

RANA: Mas eu quero! – ela fala numa súbita onda de coragem que nem mesmo ela sabia de onde viera.

O moreno ficou quieto Rana respirou fundo, ficando completamente corada.

RANA: Eu… eu acho que eu… amo você Max – a menina falou. O rosto estava completamente corado, mas ela tinha quase certeza de que ele falaria que também gostava dela.

Max respirou fundo. Não conseguiria ficar com Rana, mas não queria magoa-la.

MAX: Rana eu… eu não gosto de você desse jeito.

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos da pequena garota.

RANA: Mas…

MAX: Não. Você é minha amiga Rana. E eu adoro você, mas não do jeito que você gosta de mim – ele explica.

Algumas lágrimas solitárias escaparam dos olhos da menina.

RANA: Eu… deixa só eu tentar fazer você feliz Max – a menina pede.

Max a olha. Com um suspiro ele nega com a cabeça.

MAX: Você vai sair machucada Rana. Eu não quero isso.

RANA: Mas eu quero – ela exclama – só uma tentativa.

Ela pega nas mãos dele com os olhos desesperados.

MAX: Rana…

RANA: Eu prometo que se não der certo até o se aniversário eu nunca mais te peço isso, mas, por favor, Max me dê esses meses pra tentar fazer você me amar – a menininha pede. Se ela ao menos soubesse o que é o amor…

Mesmo a contra gosto o menino assente com a cabeça.

Com um sorriso enorme a menina se atira em seus braços. Max retribui, mas não é a imagem de Rana que aparece em sua mente. É uma outra imagem, de uma outra pessoa.

Talvez ficar com Rana o fizesse esquecer Midori. Ele ignorou a culpa por aceitar esse namoro por um motivo tão egoísta. Ignorou o fato de ter adicionado mais um erro à sua coleção.

_cause I want you  
><em>** Porque eu quero você  
><strong>_and I feel you_**  
>E eu sinto você<br>**_crawling underneath my skin_**  
>Espalhando-se debaixo da minha pele<strong>_  
>like a hunger<em>**  
>Como a fome<br>**_like a burning_**  
>Como uma queimadura<br>**_to find the place I've never been  
><em>** Para achar um lugar que eu nunca estive**_  
>now I'm broken<em>**  
>Agora estou despedaçado<strong>_  
>and I'm fading<em>**  
>E estou perdendo força<strong>_  
>I'm half the man I thought I would be<em>**  
>Não sou metade do homem que eu pensei que seria<strong>_  
>But you can have<em>**  
>Mas você pode ficar com<br>**_What's left of me_**  
>O que restou de mim<strong>

Yukina, Luna e Daisuke estavam na casa de Drew, mais especificamente no quarto provisório das meninas.

DAISUKE: Está tudo pronto? – pergunta. Havia um brilho em seus olhos. Estava ansioso para acabar com o namoro perfeito de May e Drew.

LUNA: Por mim poderíamos começar agora, mas preciso ajeitar as minhas unhas.

Daisuke abre um sorrisinho irônico e um brilho divertido invade seus olhos. Yukina olha para os dois com um estranho aperto no peito.

DAISUKE: Patricinha, mais uma coisa para eu estragar? – pergunta se aproximando dela e a fazendo borrar o esmalte.

Uma veia de irritação aparece na testa da morena e ela joga o esmalte em Daisuke, sujando um pouco a camiseta Polo branca dele.

LUNA: Bem feito – fala ao ver os olhos do moreno ficar vermelhos de raiva – isso é pelo meu vestido.

DAISUKE: Maluca!

Porém, antes que a briga pudesse se prolongar Yukina interrompe fria.

YUKINA: Parem com isso os dois! Esqueçam essa briga idiota, quando juntarmos vocês com May e Drew vocês dois nunca mais irão se ver! Então esqueçam essa briga e trabalhem o mais rápido possível, assim o sofrimento de vocês acaba mais cedo.

Luna olha para a amiga com um olhar um pouco apavorado. Nunca havia pensado desse modo, nunca imaginou Daisuke longe dela. Tudo bem que se conheciam há poucos dias, mas… não se imaginava mais sem ele. Balançou a cabeça negando esses pensamentos.

Daisuke olhou de canto para a morena maluca que acabara de jogar um esmalte em si. Por mais que ela fosse irritante, gostava de ver a cara dela quando estragava alguma coisa. Nunca mais vê-la? Isso seria… possível? Quando parou de odiá-la? A pergunta ficou rodando por sua mente por um bom tempo, mesmo depois de já ter saído do quarto.

LUNA: Não… não vejo a hora para esse dia chegar – a voz não era mais tão confiante, mas ela disfarçou pegando uma acetona e limpando o estrago feito por Daisuke.

DAISUKE: Nem eu – mas a voz era fraca e não aparentava veracidade.

O coração de Yukina apertou. Não. Eles não poderiam se apaixonar um pelo outro, se fizessem isso seus planos já eram. Resolveu acabar com aquilo imediatamente.

YUKINA: Então vamos acabar com esse namoro – o brilho perverso em seus olhos animou os outros dois jovens – agora.

Os três foram até a porta. Quando os olhares de Daisuke e Luna se encontraram havia indecisão em ambos, mas logo a morena colocou aquele olhar de superioridade irritante e passou por Daisuke com um sorriso vitorioso e o nariz empinado.

A vontade de ficar longe dela aumentou. Essa garota o fazia perder o controle de suas emoções. Ficava com raiva mais facilmente e… apenas raiva ficou repetindo para si.

Nem mesmo quando estava com May sentia essas coisas. Fechou a porta atrás de si deixando todos esses pensamentos para trás.

_I've been dying inside_**  
>Estou morrendo por dentro<br>**_Little by little_**  
>Aos poucos<br>**_Nowhere to go_**  
>Sem rumo<br>**_But goin' out of my mind  
><em>** Mas perdendo a cabeça  
><strong>_In endless cirlcles_**  
>Em círculos que não acabam<br>**_runnin' from myself until_**  
>Fugindo de mim mesmo até<br>**_You gave me a reason for standing still_**  
>Que você me dê uma razão pra continuar de pé<strong>

Soledad entrou no quarto do Centro Pokémon com velocidade impressionante. Algumas lágrimas estavam presas em seus olhos.

"Ele está tão bonito" esse era o único pensamento coerente que passava pela mente dela. O resto era uma mistura de imagens do passado que faziam as lágrimas transbordarem, mesmo que a morena não quisesse que elas o fizessem.

Midori encarava a irmã com um aperto no peito. Odiava Masato profundamente por fazer sua irmã sofrer desse jeito. E tinha muito medo de amar e passar pelo que a irmã estava passando.

Medo até demais.

MIDORI: Sol… toma um banho. Assim você relaxa. Depois eu te dou colinho e você me fala tudo o que está preso na sua garganta tudo bem?

Soledade olha para a irmã e assente com a cabeça.

Quando Midori escuta o barulho do chuveiro solta um suspiro aliviado e arruma a cama para que Soledad fique confortável. A menina morde o lábio inferior nervosa. Estava revivendo um pesadelo. Lembrava-se perfeitamente dos primeiros meses depois do fim do namoro da irmã. Foram tempos complicados, Soledad sofrera muito e… ainda sofria.

A menina observa a irmã se aproximar e deixar no travesseiro que estava sobre suas pernas. Midori começa a acariciar os cabelos molhados de Soledad e uma lágrima escapa dos olhos da mais velha.

MIDORI: Por que você deixou de amar Sol?

A pergunta pegou a mais velha de surpresa. Midori acariciou os cabelos de Soledad com ainda mais carinho e ela respirou fundo antes de responder.

SOLEDAD: Eu sofri muito por causa do amor Dori-chan – ela deixou escapar mais algumas lágrimas – mas não deixei de amar. Eu ainda amo você. Ainda amo meus amigos e…

A voz sumiu e ela apenas soluçou mais uma vez.

MIDORI: Você ainda ama o Masato Sol? – estava curiosa. A irmã ainda seria capaz de amar alguém que a fez sofrer tanto?

Soledad mordeu o lábio inferior, mas isso foi inútil. O soluço que a morena tentou reprimir foi alto e Midori abraçou Soledad, que agarrou o braço da mais nova.

Midori ficou apenas acariciando a cabeça de Soledad e a abraçando enquanto ouvia a irmã chorar.

SOLEDAD: Eu ainda o amo muito Midori – as lágrimas caíam – muito mesmo.

MIDORI: Mas ele já te fez sofrer tanto…

SOLEDAD: Meu cérebro sabe que eu devo parar de amá-lo, mas meu coração não escuta e continua batendo a cada dia mais forte por esse baka. Ele… me fez sofrer muito, mas a felicidade que ele me trouxe foi infinitamente maior.

Midori ficou calada perante as palavras da irmã. Cada palavra parecia flutuar no quarto.

MIDORI: Sol… não importa o que acontecer eu sempre vou estar aqui com você – ela falou para a irmã que apenas a abraçou mais forte, agradecendo sem usar palavras.

Midori jurou para si mesma que jamais passaria pelo que a irmã estava passando. Jurou a si mesma jamais se apaixonar tão perdidamente por alguém.

_And I want you_**  
>Porque eu quero você<br>**_and I feel you_**  
>E eu sinto você<br>**_crawling underneath my skin_**  
>Espalhando-se debaixo da minha pele<br>**_like a hunger_**  
>Como a fome<br>**_like a burning_**  
>Como uma queimadura<br>**_to find the place I've never been_**  
>Para achar um lugar que eu nunca estive<br>**_now I'm broken_**  
>Agora estou despedaçado<br>**_and I'm fading  
><em>** E estou perdendo força  
><strong>_I'm half the man I thought I would be_**  
>Não sou metade do homem que eu pensei que seria<strong>_  
>But you can have<em>**  
>Mas você pode ficar com<br>**_What's left of me_**  
>O que restou de mim<strong>

May e Drew caminhavam pelo parque com um sorriso. Eles foram até o Centro Pokémon se informarem sobre o concurso. Seria em pouco tempo.

Saíram enquanto caminhavam com os dedos entrelaçados. O namoro ia de ótimo a perfeito. May sentia que estava vivendo um sonho a cada segundo ao lado de Drew. Um sonho perfeito e que não acabaria nunca.

MAY: Eu sinto como se isso fosse um sonho – ela fala com uma voz sonhadora.

Drew sorri e aperta um pouco sua mão, puxando-a para si e passando seu braço ao redor da cintura fina da morena.

DREW: Se isso realmente for um sonho meu amor, então eu nunca mais quero acordar – ele sorriu e tomou os lábios dela em um beijo apaixonado.

May se sentia no maior dos paraísos. Sorriu abobalhada enquanto acompanhava o namorado.

Infelizmente depois de um tempo eles tiveram que se separar. Ele foi para casa enquanto a morena ia visitar Soledad no Centro Pokémon.

Luna observava os dois. Daisuke estava ao seu lado e Yukina estava no apartamento do primo.

Ela olhou para o moreno e mordeu o lábio inferior, indecisa. O que esse garoto estava fazendo com os seus sentimentos?

DAISUKE: Eu vou indo agora… então… até depois.

Eles trocaram um olhar significativo, os olhos e o coração tentavam falar o que a boca não queria dizer.

Luna acenou com a cabeça e começou a seguir Drew. Com uma sensação de perda Daisuke começou a seguir May também. Estava começando a se irritar consigo mesmo por causa desses sentimentos que estavam nascendo por causa da morena.

_Falling faster_**  
>Caindo rapidamente<br>**_Barely breathing_**  
>Mal consigo respirar<br>**_Give me somethin' to believe in_**  
>Dê-me algo em que acreditar<br>**_Tell me it's not all in my head_**  
>Diga-me que não é tudo da minha cabeça<strong>

Rana sorria animada enquanto caminhava com Max pela cidade. O moreno havia aceitado ir ao cinema com ela e isso não poderia fazê-la mais feliz.

Sabia que havia alguma coisa bem ruim acontecendo, mas ela não se importava apenas ter Max ao seu lado já fazia seu coração se encher de alegria. Por enquanto não precisava saber dos seus problemas, apenas queria aproveitar a companhia do moreno.

RANA: Que filme nós vamos assistir Max-kun? – a menina doce perguntava com um tom vermelho em suas bochechas.

MAX: Sei lá Rana. Qualquer um.

O moreno dá de ombros e não parece se importar muito. Rana sente um aperto no peito, mas ignora. Tinha pouco tempo para conquistar o moreno, afinal, o aniversário dele seria em menos de um mês.

RANA: Que tal uma comédia romântica? – pergunta com um brilho no olhar.

"O primeiro filme que eu vi com a Mi-chan foi uma comédia romântica" – esse foi o primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça dele.

Max fica irritado consigo mesmo e se obriga a sorrir para Rana.

MAX: Pode ser Rana.

Rana sorri ainda mais animada. Ela estava adorando passar esse tempo com ele.

Chegaram ao cinema. Rana esbanjando sorrisos e Max com um pequeno e quase minúsculo sorriso em seus lábios.

Rana comprou os ingressos e Max pagou a pipoca e o refrigerante que ambos comeriam juntos. Comprou um pacote de balas também.

Eles entraram na sala e ambos sentaram-se quase no meio do cinema. Max tentou prestar atenção no filme. Realmente tentou, mas…

Mas Midori não saía de sua cabeça. Imagens da vez em que fora ao cinema com a irmã de Soledad surgiram de repente. Lembrou-se perfeitamente de cada gargalhada que ambos deram juntos. Lembrou-se perfeitamente de cada mínimo detalhe do filme. Lembrou-se do rosto delicado dela, esboçando um belo sorriso. Lembrou-se de cada suspiro que ela deu nas partes românticas.

Max lembrava-se perfeitamente da briga pelo pote de pipocas. Lembrava-se perfeitamente que teve que comprar outro refrigerante, pois ambos haviam bebido tudo.

Um sorriso escapou de seus lábios e Rana ficou animada com a possibilidade do moreno estar gostando disso tudo.

Não haviam assumido para os pais dele. Apenas o fariam se ele quisesse ficar com ela depois do aniversário de Max.

O filme foi passando e Max nem ao menos percebia. O sorriso ainda enfeitava seus lábios. Lembrava-se de todos os momentos perto de Midori. Cada segundo ao lado da garota estavam grudados em sua mente com superbonder.

Rana encarava o garoto com mágoa nos olhos. Passara boa parte do filme e ele nem ao menos parecera notar ela ali ao seu lado. Não abrira os benditos olhos, mas Rana sabia que o moreno estava acordado.

O aperto aumentou quando percebeu que comera quase toda a pipoca sozinha. Ele nem ao menos tocara na pipoca e nem no refrigerante. Não era assim que a menina pensara que seria o primeiro encontro deles. Sentiu os olhos ficarem úmidos, mas não permitiu que as lágrimas caíssem.

Max foi acordado de seus devaneios quando Rana o cutucou. Havia um pouco de mágoa em seu olhar, mas o sorriso doce em seus lábios contradizia o que seus olhos quase gritavam.

MAX: Que foi Rana? – pergunta ainda um pouco desorientado.

RANA: Você não prestou atenção ao filme né Max? – ele estranhou a falta do sufixo "-kun" ao final de seu nome, mas não comentou.

MAX: Desculpa Rana, acho que eu ande viajando um pouco – ele sorri sem graça.

Internamente Max atirava pedras em si mesmo de tanta raiva. Como pode viajar assim durante todo o filme?

Por que Midori não saía de sua cabeça?

Se pudesse fazer um único pedido esse seria poder esquecer esse amor não correspondido. Queria tanto poder abraçar a garota… tanto…

RANA: N-não tem problema – ela comenta. A voz embargada pelo choro contido – eu só queria fazer um programa legal pra nós dois…

MAX: Mas eu gostei – Rana levanta uma sobrancelha para ele – sério. É só que eu andei viajando sabe… pensando sobre outros assuntos.

Rana sabia que esses "outros assuntos" ao qual Max se referira tinha a ver com outra garota. Não tinha certeza de como sabia, apenas sentia isso. Intuição feminina? Talvez fosse isso.

As pessoas se retiravam do cinema e nem pareciam perceber o jovem casal infeliz que ali estava. Cada um tinha seus próprios problemas com os quais se preocuparem.

RANA: Tudo bem – ela murmura com a voz fraca. Uma lágrima escorre de seus grandes olhos e Max a limpa.

O moreno sabia o motivo do choro da garota, mas não estava muito a fim de conversar sobre isso.

MAX: Vamos para casa – ele fala pegando na mão da menina e a puxando para fora.

Rana apenas o seguiu. Algo dentro de si dizia que aquilo não daria certo, mas seu coração berrava por um pouco de atenção do moreno. Pelo menos um pouquinho.

O caminho foi feito sem muitas conversas.

_Take what's left of this man  
><em>** Leve o que restou desse homem  
><strong>_Make me whole once again_**  
>Torne-me completo novamente<strong>

Drew chegou a sua casa e viu a prima ali com um sorriso malicioso. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, apenas soube que não gostaria de saber.

Luna entrou logo depois dele e Yukina saiu trocando um olhar cumplice com a amiga. Drew encarou Luna com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Luna olhou para o lado e mordeu o lábio inferior. Sabia que se fizesse o que haviam combinado provavelmente nunca mais veria Daisuke e por algum motivo que ela ainda não conseguia entender não gostava nem um pouco dessa ideia.

Daisuke havia mexido de um jeito com ela que nem mesmo ela poderia descrever. Sentia um aperto enorme no peito só de se imaginar longe dele, que dirá nunca mais o vê-lo.

Olhou para Drew. Ele ainda a encarava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Pensou em Kina. Sua melhor amiga. A única pessoa que nunca a abandonara. Ela sempre estivera ali. Fora Kina quem lhe consolara quando pensara ter perdido Drew. Fora Kina a única pessoa que não havia a abandonado quando perdeu a mãe.

Kina era sua família e isso nunca mudaria. Pensou em tudo o que a irmã passara para que ela conseguisse aquela chance. Sim. Irmã. Porque para ela, era isso o que Yukina e ela eram. Irmãs. Tomou uma decisão.

"Pela Kina" – pensou com o coração na mão.

LUNA: Precisamos conversar Drew.

Yukina saiu da casa e viu sua tia caminhando ali por perto. Foi até ela com uma cara de desespero.

YUKINA: Tia – a voz era doentia e fraca.

MARY: O que foi querida? – perguntou preocupada. Mesmo que não gostasse muito da garota, Yukina ainda era sua sobrinha e não podia deixar de sentir um pouco de afeto por ela. Bem pouco.

YUKINA: Eu não me sinto bem – Mary colocou sua mão sobre a testa da garota de olhos verdes e arregalou um pouco os olhos.

MARY: Está com febre meu amor – ela comenta preocupada – vamos até o hospital. Lá eles vão cuidar de você.

Yukina apenas assente fracamente com a cabeça e começa a seguir a tia que chama um táxi. O caminho inteiro ela gemeu de dor.

MARY: Por que Luna não está com você?

YUKINA: Ela teve que dar uma saidinha e então eu passei mal. Ai tia tá tudo doendo.

Yukina era uma atriz excelente. Parecia estar realmente doente e a pele naturalmente clara dava um ar doentio à jovem menina.

Se Mary não fosse tão boazinha e tivesse desconfiado da sobrinha, provavelmente Drew não estaria passando por aquele sufoco. Mas ela era boazinha e estava realmente preocupada com a sobrinha.

'_cause I want you_**  
>Porque eu quero você<br>**_and I feel you_**  
>E eu sinto você<br>**_crawling underneath my skin_**  
>Espalhando-se debaixo da minha pele<br>**_like a hunger_**  
>Como a fome<br>**_like a burning_**  
>Como uma queimadura<br>**_to find the place I've never been_**  
>Para achar um lugar que eu nunca estive<br>**_now I'm broken_**  
>Agora estou despedaçado<br>**_and I'm fading_**  
>E estou perdendo força<br>**_I'm half the man I thought I would be_**  
>Não sou metade do homem que eu pensei que seria<br>**_You can have_**  
>Mas você pode ficar com<br>**_All that's left_**  
>Tudo o que restou de mim<br>**_Yeah, yeah, yeah_**  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>**_What's left of me_**  
>O que restou de mim<strong>

May saía do Centro Pokémon com o coração na mão. Nunca imaginara ver a amiga tão mal, mas a entendia. Midori estava sendo bastante forte ao suportar a dor da irmã daquele jeito.

Sentia tanta pena da amiga, queria ficar mais, mas tinha que voltar para a casa do namorado antes que alguém ficasse preocupado.

A morena não gostava de se gabar das coisas, mas depois da história que a amiga contou ficou com uma vontade de agarrar seu namorado e não o largar mais… sentia que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer e ela não gostava nem um pouco dessa sensação.

Já havia a sentido antes e não gostara nem um pouco.

Viu Daisuke se aproximando com o sorriso sarcástico que a irritava profundamente nos lábios. Contou até dez para não arriscar. Não estava de bom humor e tinha certeza de que Daisuke não tinha boas intenções e que não gostaria daquela conversa.

DAISUKE: Olá May.

MAY: Oi – murmurou mal humorada.

DAISUKE: Nossa que mau humor – comenta irônico.

May o fuzila com o olhar. Ainda não havia perdoado a traição do ex-namorado. Provavelmente nunca o faria.

MAY: Fale logo o que quer e me deixe em paz.

DAISUKE: É exatamente isso o que eu quero. Paz – May ergue uma sobrancelha – antes de começarmos a namorar nós dois éramos muito amigos May. Quero essa amizade de volta.

May ficou desconfiada, mas a sinceridade no olhar dele a surpreendeu.

MAY: Certo… mas…

DAISUKE: Era isso o que eu queria. Está indo para casa? – o tom casual com o qual seu tom de voz saiu era anormal, mas May se sentiu bem.

MAY: Claro, por que não me acompanha? – pergunta com um sorriso. Em sua mente, todos mereciam uma segunda chance.

Daisuke sorri para a morena e ambos caminham calmamente até a casa do verdinho. Por algum motivo Daisuke ficou com vontade de impedir May de ir até a casa do namorado, assim eles não terminariam o namoro e ele e Luna continuariam juntos.

Bateu-se internamente ao pensar nisso. Tinha é que estar feliz por ficar longe dessa lombriga de vestido Italiano.

Tentou colocar na própria cabeça que não se importava com a morena. Infelizmente isso não aconteceu.

Ambos entraram no hotel. Subiram pelo elevador. A cada segundo Daisuke suava mais frio. O elevador parou e eles começaram a ouvir vozes. Daisuke sabia que não poderia deixar May ouvir muito então fingiu que caiu no corredor. Esse seria o aviso de Luna.

_I've been dying inside you see_**  
>Eu estou morrendo por dentro, veja<br>**_I'm going out of my mind_**  
>Estou perdendo a cabeça<br>**_Out of my mind_**  
>Perdendo a cabeça<br>**_I'm just runnin' in circles all the time_**  
>Estou simplesmente correndo em círculos o tempo todo<strong>_  
>Will you take what's left<em>**  
>Você vai levar o que restou?<br>**_Will you take what's left  
><em>** Você vai levar o que restou?**_  
>Will you take what's left<br>_** Você vai levar o que restou?**_  
>Of me<em>**  
>De mim<br>**_Just runnin' in circles all the time_**  
>Simplesmente correndo em círculos o tempo todo<br>**_Will you take what's left_**  
>Você vai levar o que restou?<br>**_Will you take what's left_**  
>Você vai levar o que restou?<strong>_  
>Will you take what's left<em>**  
>Você vai levar o que restou?<strong>_  
>Take what's left of me<em>**  
>Levar o que restou de mim…<strong>

Ao ouvir o barulho no corredor Luna se jogou nos braços de Drew e o beijou. Um beijo longo e teve vontade de soltá-lo antes que a porta fosse aberta, mas não o fez.

Daisuke e May entraram e viram Drew e Luna se beijando. Daisuke ficou com vontade de arrancar Luna dos braços de Drew, mesmo que ele não estivesse envolvendo-a em seus braços.

Drew afastou Luna assim que conseguiu se livrar do susto. Infelizmente já era tarde demais.

MAY: DREW!

O garoto olha para trás a tempo de ver uma mão bater com força contra seu rosto. Viu os olhos azuis que tanto amava cheios de lágrimas que caíam compulsivamente.

DREW: May… – foi o que conseguiu murmurar bobamente.

MAY: CACHORRO! EU CONFIEI EM TI! EU TE DEI TODO O MEU AMOR E OLHA O QUE EU RECEBO EM TROCA – ela gritava em desespero. Drew tentou tocá-la, mas recebeu um tapa na mão – NÃO ME TOCA! NUNCA MAIS QUERO TE VER NA MINHA FRENTE! EU TE ODEIO – a garota saiu correndo em desespero.

Drew estava confuso ainda pelos tapas que recebera. May acabara de vê-lo beijando Luna. Na verdade, acabara de ver Luna o agarrando, mas ele sabia que conseguiria convencê-la de que não tinha culpa.

DREW: É TUDO CULPA SUA – grita para Luna. A morena não estava melhor, ainda encarava a porta de onde Daisuke havia desaparecido logo após de May – eu preciso falar com ela.

A morena rapidamente se lembrou da segunda parte do plano. E soltou uma gargalhada sarcástica.

LUNA: Eu te fiz um favor, assim você não vai acabar como o corno dessa história – ela comenta rindo.

DREW: Cala a boca, você não sabe do que fala – ele exclama com os olhos brilhando de raiva. Ele começa a seguir até a porta, mas para ao ouvir as próximas palavras ditas por ela.

LUNA: Então por que Daisuke e May entraram aqui juntos? – ela pergunta com um sorrisinho irônico.

DREW: Porque vocês arquitetaram esse plano juntos!

LUNA: Não acha que se fosse planejado Kina estaria aqui?

DREW: Ela deve estar fazendo alguma outra coisa, eu vi o olhar de vocês duas antes.

LUNA: Então por que Daisuke ainda não saiu daqui? – bingo. Essa pergunta deixou Drew sem ação – ele estava aqui apenas por causa do garoto não é? Mas o tal do… Max não é? Mas ele já foi embora. Por que May não o expulsou ainda?

DREW: Por que… por que… porque ela quis.

Ele engoliu em seco. Realmente não sabia o motivo de Daisuke ainda não ter ido embora de sua casa. Luna agradeceu mentalmente o fato de o garoto estar de costas e não ver a lágrima que escorreu de seus olhos.

Drew saiu correndo e se trancou em seu quarto. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que May traíra-o.

May apenas corria para longe. O sonho havia acabado e ela encontrava-se em uma terrível realidade. Daisuke a seguiu, mas a morena não estava com paciência para ele. Não queria incomodar Soledad. A amiga já tinha seus próprios problemas. Correu até a praça e ali chorou.

Daisuke sentou-se ao seu lado e acariciou o braço dela.

DAISUKE: Desculpa May… eu já sabia – ele murmurou.

May lançou lhe um olhar zangado. Daisuke piscou, fingindo confusão.

MAY: A CULPA É TODA SUA! SUA E DAQUELAS DUAS COBRAS – ela grita.

Daisuke pisca mais uma vez confuso.

DAISUKE: May… eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Acredite em mim – ele pediu.

Infelizmente a morena não conseguia. Drew então criou uma desculpa improvisada.

MAY: Nunca mais confiarei em você.

DAISUKE: Eu e Luna acabamos nos aproximando – ele comenta. May ainda chorava, mas levanta as orbes safira para encará-lo – e… acho que eu me apaixonei por aquela idiota – a morena espantou-se ao ver que ele falava sério. A boca pode mentir, mas os olhos não – ela me contava das vezes em que ficava com Drew.

A garota viu tanta sinceridade no olhar do moreno que não conseguiu duvidar. Agarrou a camiseta de Daisuke e chorou no ombro dele. O moreno apenas acariciou seus cabelos enquanto lembrava as palavras de Yukina.

"Parem com isso os dois! Esqueçam essa briga idiota, quando juntarmos vocês com May e Drew vocês dois nunca mais irão se ver! Então esqueçam essa briga e trabalhem o mais rápido possível, assim o sofrimento de vocês acaba mais cedo."

Nunca mais vê-la… nunca mais ver Luna.

May apertou ainda mais sua camiseta e ele retribuiu fortemente ao abraço da ex-namorada.

Sem que percebesse uma lágrima solitária escapou de seus olhos ao ficar remoendo as palavras de Yukina. "Eu nunca mais irei vê-la" e então, ele chora baixinho. May está tão concentrada no próprio sofrimento que nem percebe. Internamente Daisuke agradece por isso. O moreno ainda não conseguia acreditar que se apaixonara por Luna.

_Continua…_


	15. Um último suspiro

Cap. 15 – Um último suspiro

_Please come now, I think I'm falling_**  
>Por favor, venha agora, eu acho que estou caindo<strong>

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_**  
>Eu estou me segurando em tudo que acho ser seguro<strong>

_It seems I've found the road to nowhere_**  
>Parece que eu achei a estrada para lugar nenhum<strong>

_And I'm trying to escape_**  
>E eu estou tentando escapar<strong>

_I yelled back when I heard thunder  
><em>** Eu gritei quando ouvi o trovão**

_But I'm down to one last breath_**  
>Mas estou no meu um último suspiro<strong>

_And with it let me say_**  
>E com ele deixe-me dizer,<strong>

_Let me say_

**Deixe-me dizer**

May se remexe na cama. As lágrimas escapam de seus olhos fechados. O cobertor já está no chão e os lençóis estão quase caindo também. Do lado de fora, uma forte tempestade cai. Os trovões ecoam pelo quarto escuro. Com um grito, a morena abre os olhos no exato momento em que um trovão ecoa no céu. O suor se mistura com as lágrimas que continuam a escapar.

Tivera mais um pesadelo.

Senta-se na cama ainda chorando. Olha para o relógio. Três horas da matina. Ela respira fundo, tentando em vão se acalmar… Drew. Quanto tempo desde o último beijo? Muito. Demais para o coraçãozinho que bate descompassadamente. Demais para os lábios que anseiam por mais.

Abraça os joelhos e olha para o lado. Uma foto amassada encontra-se na cama de casal. Os dois no parque. Um dia feliz.

Permite que as lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. Os soluços escapam da garganta, mas os trovões abafam o choro sofrido da garota. Há quanto tempo não dorme? Desde que acordara de seu mais perfeito sonho. Desde que ele se tornou seu pior pesadelo.

Ainda consegue ouvir a voz dele ecoando em seus ouvidos. O gosto do beijo dele ainda está em sua boca, o cheiro dele ainda impregna suas narinas sempre que pega suas roupas… está enlouquecendo.

Levanta da cama de forma cambaleante e vai tomar uma ducha. Mesmo debaixo do chuveiro, com a água caindo por seu corpo, ela não consegue relaxar. As lágrimas ainda caem e ela não perde seu tempo tentando limpá-las. Não adianta do mesmo. Fica ali bastante tempo, mais do que pode contar. Não tem capacidade para pensar, apenas sabe que deve voltar para casa, para os braços da mãe, a proteção do pai e a alegria do irmão.

Sai do banho ainda cambaleando e se olha no espelho. As olheiras se misturam com o tom avermelhado de sua face pelo choro. Caminha até a cabeceira da cama e toma um copo de água com açúcar. Não adianta, então toma um calmante.

Quando acha que conseguirá encarar o dia sem chorar em todos os minutos, a morena coloca uma roupa de viajem normal. Uma calça Jeans e uma blusa vermelha normal, junto de um casaco. Arruma suas coisas e caminha até o banheiro do CP com sua maquiagem. Esconde as olheiras e as marcas de choro. Os olhos inchados não podem ser escondidos, por isso coloca um óculos escuro. Passa um batom vermelho e baixa o óculos para, então, sair do Centro Pokémon da cidade de LaRousse e caminhar até um táxi que a levará até Petallburg. Não pode se atrasar para o aniversário do irmão.

_Hold me now_**  
>Segure-me agora<strong>

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_**  
>Eu estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que<strong>

_Maybe six feet_**  
>Talvez seis passos<strong>

_Ain't so far down_

**Não sejam tão distantes assim.**

Drew caminha de um lado para o outro no quarto. Não consegue dormir. Ouve a tempestade que ecoa do lado de fora, mas não presta atenção. Mais uma noite de insônia. May não sai de sua cabeça.

Havia sido traído. May o traíra. Ainda não quer acreditar, mas as evidências estavam ali… na sua frente… o tempo todo.

Seu amor pela morena havia o impedido de ver a traição que ocorria bem debaixo de seu nariz. Como está odiando ela por isso. Como está sofrendo por enganar a si mesmo, tentando acreditar que realmente a odeia, enquanto o que sente não é nem parecido com isso. Ele a ama.

Profunda e loucamente. As lágrimas caem dos olhos verdes. Drew já desistira de se perguntar o quanto ainda é capaz de chorar. Muito, isso com certeza. Com um suspiro o garoto seca algumas lágrimas.

Se sente fraco, tonto e imbecil por ainda amar a morena, mas não manda em seu coração. Afinal, se ele o fizesse as coisas seriam muito mais fáceis. Muito mesmo.

Drew caminha até o banheiro. Sente-se em um abismo, de onde pode cair a qualquer momento. Por mais estranho que pareça, ele quer cair desse abismo, assim pelo menos a dor passa.

Drew retira sua roupa e entra debaixo do chuveiro. Ele limpa o rosto e fica algum tempo debaixo da água quente… não está completamente relaxado, mas o barulho das gotas d'água contra sua pele o deixa mais calmo.

Drew olha para o lado. Uma gilete repousava bem perto de sua cabeça… se erguesse a mão conseguiria tocá-la… pegá-la.

O garoto fica encarando o objeto. Será mesmo que uma dor física pode fazê-lo parar de pensar… pelo menos um pouco, na dor emocional? Será que realmente a dor física pode ser uma distração?

Um trovão mais alto que os outros o faz repensar. O que pensa que está fazendo? Olha para sua mão direita. Já pegara a gilete e nem ao menos percebera… o garoto a devolve de onde pegou e sai dali. Talvez fosse mais fácil do que ele pensara cair daquele abismo.

_I'm looking down now that it's over_**  
>Estou olhando para baixo agora que tudo acabou<strong>

_Reflecting on all of my mistakes_**  
>Refletindo sobre todos os meus erros<strong>

_I thought I found the road to somewhere  
><em>** Eu pensei que havia encontrado a estrada para algum lugar**

_Somewhere in HIS grace_**  
>Algum lugar em sua graça<strong>

_I cried out heaven save me  
><em>** Eu clamei aos céus "salve-me"**

_But I'm down to one last breath  
><em>** Mas estou em meu último suspiro**

_And with it let me say_**  
>E com ele deixe-me dizer,<strong>

_Let me say_

**Deixe-me dizer**

A garota entra vagorosamente dentro de casa. As luzes estão apagadas, visto que ainda nem amanheceu direito. May caminha até seu quarto e deixa suas coisas em seu armário. O dia da semana? Não sabe. Não se lembra de nada a não ser de Drew e Luna juntos. Daisuke foi um bom amigo, mas… não. Não conseguiria voltar a ficar com ele.

O garoto moreno também a traíra. Será esse seu futuro? Ser traída eternamente por todos os garotos pelos quais se apaixona? Espera desesperadamente que não.

Respira fundo, tentando conter as lágrimas que novamente se acumulam em seus belos olhos safira. A garota pula ao ver a porta se abrindo e coloca a mão no peito, tentando acalmá-lo, ao perceber que é simplesmente Max.

MAX: Mana! Chegou há quanto tempo? – pergunta se aproximando da cama da morena e a abraçando. A garota retribui o gesto.

MAY: Cheguei agora – ela retribui o abraço – feliz aniversário pestinha – brinca.

Max sorri e se separa da garota. Está escuro, então não consegue ver muita coisa além da silhueta da irmã. Mas mesmo assim, ele percebe uma coisa.

MAX: Onde está o cabelo de gosma? – pergunta procurando pelo cunhado pelo quarto.

May engole o choro novamente. Falar de Drew não é a melhor maneira de manter seus olhos secos.

MAY: O Drew – ela limpa a garganta, tentando melhorar a voz que saiu falha – ele não pode vir, mas desejou um feliz aniversário pra você – ela comenta.

O moreno não parece convencido, mas aceita a resposta. Ele não está com cabeça para se preocupar com os problemas dos outros, visto que tem seu próprio problema de cabelo verde para cuidar.

MAX: Affs – resmunga – agora nem vou receber o meu presente.

May começa a rir um pouco. Está precisando disso. Do senso de humor do garoto. Dos sorrisos fáceis que o irmão consegue arrancar de si.

MAY: Vai dormir Max. Eu também estou com sono – ela boceja.

O garoto concorda e deita na cama da irmã. May o olha com uma sobrancelha erguida, mesmo que ele não possa vê-la.

MAX: Que foi? Não pensou mesmo que eu fosse caminhar até o meu quarto né? – ele pergunta rindo.

A garota ri também e se deita ao lado do irmão. Em pouco tempo os dois já dormiam.

_Hold me now_**  
>Segure-me agora<strong>

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_**  
>Eu estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que<strong>

_Maybe six feet_**  
>Talvez seis passos<strong>

_Ain't so far down_

**Não sejam tão distantes assim**

Daisuke acompanhou May o tempo inteiro. Esquecera-se completamente do aniversário do pestinha do irmão da morena, mas não pensava nisso no momento.

O garoto tem outras coisas para pensar. Como, por exemplo, na sua nova descoberta. Está apaixonado por Luna. Extremamente apaixonado pela mimadinha do vestido Italiano. Ele não sente nenhum orgulho disso, mas não pode mudar seus sentimentos, infelizmente.

Daisuke observa o movimento começar no ginásio de Petallburg. Luna… a garota não sai de sua cabeça. A vontade de desistir desse plano maluco é cada vez maior. Afinal, esse plano tem como objetivo fazê-lo ficar com May e fazer Luna ficar com Drew, mas ele não quer mais ficar com a ex-namorada. Quer ficar com Luna.

Então, por que continuar com essa maluquice? Daisuke não sabe responder essa pergunta.

May também não está em seus melhores dias. O moreno sabe que tem culpa pela infelicidade da garota, mas esse é um de seus menores problemas, visto que não gosta mais da morena. May não faz o seu tipo. Apenas uma garota faz seu tipo… apenas Luna faz seu tipo.

Daisuke observa os preparativos para a festa. Observa todos conversando e rindo. O moreno sai dali e vai até a praça da cidade. Luna… a vontade é de arrancar a cabeça fora, assim os pensamentos param de incomodá-lo. Suspira, mas não segue até o ginásio. Não quer May. Que a garota fosse feliz com quem quisesse. Daisuke quer Luna. E que agora.

_Hold me now_**  
>Segure-me agora<strong>

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_**  
>Eu estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que<strong>

_Maybe six feet_**  
>Talvez seis passos<strong>

_Ain't so far down_**  
>Não sejam tão distantes assim<strong>

_I'm so far down_

**Eu estou tão distante**

Luna caminha pelas ruas de LaRousse. Deveria estar com Drew, mas ficar confinada naquela casa com o garoto depressivo não é sua forma de diversão. A menina suspira e morde o lábio inferior.

Por mais que queira negar, a garota não consegue… Daisuke não sai de sua cabeça. O destruidor de vestidos não sai de sua mente e isso a deixa maluca! Precisa relaxar! E a única maneira de fazer isso é comprar. Imediatamente.

Muda seu rumo para o shopping mais próximo. A morena caminha por entre as lojas, observando os vestidos e as blusas. Seus pensamentos, porém, estão em outro lugar, em outros objetos, em outra pessoa. Luna continua passando, mas nada aparece em sua mente. Nenhum flash dizendo "essa blusa é perfeita para aquela saia", ou "essa calça fica perfeita com aquele casaco". Nada disso passa por sua mente e isso com certeza assustaria até mesmo alguém que pouco a conhecesse.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Luna se obriga a prestar atenção ao que está fazendo. Vestidos que até alguns dias antes a fariam pular de euforia agora passam por seus olhos de forma insignificante. Por que ficar bonita afinal de contas? Para quem? Para Drew é que não. Quer ficar bonita para Daisuke. Apenas para ele e para ninguém mais.

Luna sente seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas. Respira fundo, tentando controlá-las. Se houvesse quebrado uma unha, não teria vergonha de chorar, mas jamais choraria por Daisuke. Jamais. Nem mesmo em um milhão de anos daria o gostinho ao moreno de chorar por ele, nem mesmo longe de qualquer outra pessoa. Chorar por Daisuke feriria seu orgulho e isso ela jamais fará. Muito menos por alguém como ele.

Os olhos violetas brilham pelas lágrimas não soltas, mas a garota não se importa. Luna passa em frente a uma loja de roupas importadas, na vitrine, um belo vestido branco está na manequim. A garota olha e entra na loja.

VENDEDORA: Pois não? – a garota pergunta com o sorriso automático que todas elas têm.

LUNA: Eu… você pode me dizer de onde vem o vestido da vitrine? – os olhos aparentam uma inocência que ela não aparenta desde criança. Mas, afinal, ela realmente parece uma criança indefesa. Indefesa e confusa.

VENDEDORA: Claro. Ele vem da Itália – ela ainda mantem o sorriso no rosto. Luna se pergunta como achava esse sorriso natural e bonito, agora apenas parece automático e vazio. – Vai levar?

A garota apenas nega com a cabeça e caminha para fora da loja. O vestido Italiano… seu lindo e maravilhoso vestido Italiano. A menina sente as lágrimas novamente invadindo seus olhos, mas novamente não permite que elas saiam.

Luna muda seu caminho de volta para a casa do primo da amiga. Luna pisca ao ver como pensa em Drew. O primo da amiga. Não mais o amor da sua vida, ou o garoto mais lindo que já viu. Agora Drew é simplesmente o primo de sua melhor amiga, nada mais que isso.

A melhor amiga… precisa conversar com Kina. Sim, Kina irá entendê-la e a ajudará a superar esse amor por Daisuke. Quem sabe a amiga ainda não cria uma ideia brilhante para que eles fiquem juntos no final ainda. Sim. É com Kina que precisa conversar… precisa desabafar.

Colocar para fora toda essa angústia que está em seu peito, desabafar com a amiga-irmã essa nova descoberta e as suas consequências. Daisuke… desabafar esse amor intenso que há pouco descobrira. Sem a sua permissão, uma lágrima escorre dos olhos violetas da menina.

_Sad eyes follow me_**  
>Olhos tristes me seguem<strong>

_But I still believe there's something left for me_**  
>Mas eu ainda acredito que tenha restado algo para mim<strong>

_So please come stay with me_**  
>Então, por favor, venha ficar comigo<strong>

_'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me_**  
>Porque eu ainda acredito que tenha restado algo para mim e para você<strong>

_For you and me_

**Para mim e para você**

_For you and me_

**Para mim e para você**

Yukina está sentada em sua cama na casa do primo. Mudara suas coisas de lugar assim que a garotinha manhosa e chata saiu correndo. Sorri ao lembrar seus feitos. Apenas uma coisa a preocupa. O estado do primo. Tem quase certeza de que ele e a menina vão fazer as pazes… precisa acabar com esse romance de vez.

Uma ideia passa em sua cabeça, é meio macabra, mas a garota gosta. Precisa conversar com Luna. Certamente Daisuke discordará de seu plano, então o moreno ficará de fora dessa vez. Até porque, ela já não precisa mais dos serviços dele. Sorri com os pensamentos. Sua vida está começando a ficar perfeita. Agora apenas falta convencer a amiga a terminar o que começaram. Obviamente Luna fará de tudo para ficar com Drew.

Yukina ouve algumas batidas na porta e deita-se debaixo das cobertas.

YUKINA: Pode entrar – sua voz é frágil e doente.

Mary entra no quarto da sobrinha com um sorriso gentil no canto dos lábios.

MARY: Vamos minha menina, não fique assim – ela fala com um sorriso – sua mãe pode vir buscá-la a qualquer hora, é só você pedir.

Mary senta-se na beirada da cama da sobrinha, o sorriso ainda enfeitava seu belo rosto.

YUKINA: Oh não titia – ela pede – não quero preocupar mamãe, além disso, o médico falou que não era nada demais não é mesmo? Daqui a pouco eu já vou estar bem – ela sorri de forma tranquilizadora para a tia, que sorri de volta.

MARY: Sim, sim minha querida, ele realmente disse isso, mas fico preocupada com você. Já faz algum tempinho que fomos ao médico e acho que você já deveria ter melhorado.

Yukina sorriu.

YUKINA: Mas eu melhorei tia – ela fala – quase não estou mais ficando tonta e as dores têm diminuído.

Mary iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas Luna entra no quarto.

LUNA: Não quero atrapalhar – ela fala, com um mínimo sorriso – mas posso conversar com a Kina? Temos assuntos superimportantes para conversar – ela abrange seu sorriso, mas Mary se limita a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

MARY: Claro Luna – ela sorri para ambas – com licença então, melhore logo minha querida – ela olha para Yukina – tem certeza que não quer que eu ligue para a sua mãe? – pergunta. No fundo, quer a sobrinha bem longe de si. Não gosta muito de Yukina, muito menos da amiga morena da sobrinha.

Yukina nega com a cabeça e a mulher sai do quarto e Yukina senta-se na cama, se livrando dos cobertores.

YUKINA: Lu, eu tenho que te contar, andei pensando numas coisas pra…

Mas não pode terminar. A morena se jogou em si e começou a chorar no colo da amiga. Yukina arregalou os olhos e começou a acariciar os cabelos da morena.

YUKINA: Calma Lu! O que foi? O Drew te tratou mal? Quebrou uma unha ou algo do tipo? – ela pergunta. Não está extremamente preocupada, pois Luna às vezes dá esses ataques de carência, principalmente quando se tratam de unhas e coisas do gênero.

Luna nega com a cabeça.

LUNA: Eu… eu to – ela soluça – apaixonada Kina – ela chora mais.

Yukina sorri e dá de ombros.

YUKINA: Eu sei amiga. Você ama o Drew, isso não é novidade e nem motivo para você chorar desse jeito.

LUNA: Não é pelo Drew – o sorriso de Yukina desaparece – é pelo Daisuke.

A morena continua chorando enquanto as palavras ditas por ela começam a rodar na mente de Yukina. Apaixonada por Daisuke? Mas já? Como? Yukina fizera de tudo para que isso não acontecesse. Não pode acontecer uma coisa dessas… agora o que deve fazer é tirar essa ideia maluca da cabeça da amiga, antes que ela estrague todos os seus planos.

YUKINA: Luna – ela olha para a amiga e a faz levantar a cabeça para olhar a amiga nos olhos – você não ama o Daisuke – ela garante – você ama o Drew. Sempre amou. E agora nós vamos acabar com o nosso plano de separá-lo da chatinha.

LUNA: Eu não amo o Drew Kina – ela fala – não mesmo. Me ajuda a ficar com o Daisuke, por favor!

YUKINA: Não! Ele traiu a May, quem garante que não fará o mesmo com você? – ela tenta acabar com a ideia maluca da amiga.

LUNA: Quer me comparar àquela sem-graça? – pergunta um pouco ofendida.

YUKINA: Não amiga, mas quero abrir os seus olhos! – Yukina sorri – além disso, toda a minha família te ama, a titia te ama, e aquela sem-graça não chega nem aos seus pés! O Drew ama muito mais você, ele apenas tem que perceber isso!

LUNA: A sua tia não me ama, ela me odeia – a garota fala incrédula.

YUKINA: Claro que não odeia, ela nos ama!

LUNA: Kina, ela não gosta, nem de mim e nem de você. Ela só se suporta porque é a sobrinha dela, e só me suporta porque sou a sua amiga! – Luna exclama, mas Yukina nem parece ouvir.

YUKINA: Mas, então, eu preciso te contar… bolei um plano para matar a May – ela ignora completamente as palavras da amiga e seus olhos verdes brilham perigosamente.

LUNA: M-matar? – pergunta assustada.

YUKINA: Tenho que tirá-la do meu caminho de uma vez por todas, não aguento mais aquele chororô do meu primo e quando ela se for, ele será todo seu.

LUNA: Pirou? – pergunta com os olhos arregalados – eu já falei que não amo o Drew! Eu amo o Daisuke!

YUKINA: E ele também ama aquela sem-graça – comenta venenosa – não vale a pena ficar com ele Luna!

LUNA: Mas nós não mandamos no nosso coração! – ela exclama. Uma nova lágrima escorre dos olhos violetas.

Yukina suspira. Ela sabe o quão verdadeira pode ser aquela frase, afinal, se mandassem, ela jamais seria apaixonada por… bem, por ele. Ela olha para Luna. A amiga sofria. Odeia quando a vê assim, mas não pode estragar seus planos logo agora que as coisas parecem ir bem. Respira fundo, com uma nova ideia em mente.

YUKINA: Luna, se May continuar no nosso caminho, nem mesmo Daisuke você terá. Temos que mantê-la bem longe… e que lugar mais longe que o inferno? Tenho todo o plano arquitetado.

LUNA: Mas matar Kina? Não sei se é uma boa ideia – comenta temerosa.

YUKINA: Confie em mim certo?

Mesmo receosa Luna assente com a cabeça e Yukina conta todo seu plano para a amiga. Ela apenas "esquece" de mencionar o fato de que Daisuke provavelmente estará lá… e que ele dificilmente sairá vivo daquela.

E se sair… bem, ela dá um jeito. Quem sabe essa paixonite da amiga não a ajude… ninguém melhor para preencher um coração partido do que outro.

_Hold me now_**  
>Segure-me agora<strong>

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

**Eu estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que**

May sorri para todos os convidados da festa. Abraça todos os conhecidos e demonstra uma felicidade que não sente. Max está confuso. Obviamente que está feliz por completar dez anos, mas também é o dia em que confirma com Rana se fica ou não com a mesma. Ainda não tem uma resposta. Desde que começou esse "namoro" com a garota de cabelos verdes, ele pensou menos em Midori, mas Rana não é a garota certa para si e ele sabe disso.

May começa a caminhar pela sala. Encontra muitas pessoas e vê uma cabeleira verde perambulando pela festa. Uma sensação de euforia preenche seu interior e, mesmo sabendo que não deve fazer isso, May começa a empurrar as pessoas e caminha até essa pessoa. Com certeza é Drew. Quem mais no mundo teria o cabelo verde?

Porém, quando a garota chega, não encontra os amados olhos verdes e o sorriso arrogante que é uma característica dele. Encontra olhos castanhos, encontra um rosto vermelho, encontra um sorriso tímido, encontra uma expressão infantil, encontra uma menina… encontra Rana.

Max percebe a irmã os encarando e percebe a surpresa nos olhos dela. Provavelmente pensa que é Drew. Ele sorri e suspira aliviado.

MAX: Rana, essa aqui é a minha irmã, May – ele puxa a irmã, que, ainda confusa, sorri para a pequena garota.

RANA: Prazer – ela fala corada, abraçando rapidamente a irmã do garoto.

MAY: O… prazer é meu – ela responde.

O menino sorri e May fica encarando a garota. Percebe que a menina cora ao olhar para o irmão e que o mesmo está aparentemente a ignorando.

MAY: Rana – ela lembra o nome da garota – eu posso sequestrar o meu irmão só um segundinho? – ela pergunta aproxima o polegar e o dedo indicador, deixando apenas um pequeno espaço entre eles.

A garota cora e sorri envergonhada.

RANA: Claro.

May puxa o irmão até um canto da sala e o olha de forma interrogativa.

MAY: Quem é a menina Max?

MAX: Ai, ai, ai May… é uma longa história – ele suspira.

MAY: Então começa a contar logo que eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo – ela fala.

Max ri e começa a sua narração.

Rana ainda continua parada no mesmo local em que a irmã do amado o tirara de si. Ela está envergonhada e feliz. Tem quase certeza de que Max resolverá ficar com ela no final das contas. Sim. O garoto aceitará ficar com ela com certeza.

Afinal… ela sempre fez tudo certo para que ele ficasse com ela. Foi a garota perfeita, não brigaram, ela foi gentil e demostrou carinho por ele. Ela sorri animada e suspira ansiosa. Quer acabar com essa dúvida de uma vez por todas.

Max termina seu relato com um sorriso envergonhado. Ele não escondera da irmã seus motivos para aceitar o pedido da menina. May faz uma careta, mas Max não fica surpreso, tinha certeza de que a reação da irmã seria assim.

MAY: Você não deveria ter aceitado Max! Coitada da menina, você deu esperanças falas a ela.

MAX: Não são esperanças falsas May. Eu realmente acho que vou ficar com a Rana… a Mi-chan não gosta de mim.

MAY: Gosta sim Max… ela só… não sabe demonstrar.

O tom de voz da morena denuncia que nem mesmo ela sabe se está falando a verdade. Max suspira.

MAX: Eu me viro mana. Nem esquenta – ele sorri.

A festa passou rapidamente, nada que chamasse muito a atenção da garota e nem de Max. O nanico recebeu muitos presentes, obviamente. Eles até que se divertiram, mas May lembrou. Tinha que voltar para LaRousse. Por mais que quisesse, não daria a Drew o gostinho de abandonar o concurso por causa dele.

Após o término da festa, May está pronta para ir embora, mas Max intercepta seu caminho.

MAX: Pode falando. O que aconteceu? – ele pergunta.

O moreno percebera a tristeza e o desânimo da irmã. May não está bem e ele tem certeza absoluta disso.

MAY: Não te enganei né? – ela pergunta com um pequeno sorriso triste nos lábios. O garoto apenas nega com a cabeça – eu e Drew terminamos – ela fala triste.

Max abre um enorme sorriso.

MAX: Ótimo, agora você e o Daisuke-nii-san podem voltar a namorar e…

MAY: Max – ela interrompe com os olhos marejados – eu amo o Drew. E… não vou voltar com o Daisuke só porque eu e ele terminamos.

MAX: Você não está bem né maninha? – ele pergunta triste.

May apenas nega com a cabeça e abraça o irmão. O moreno sente as lágrimas da irmã molhando sua camiseta e acaricia os cabelos morenos dela. Sim. Ambos brigam demais. Sim. Max já pensou um milhão e meio de vezes em quão mais feliz seria se fosse filho único. Sim. Ambos se amam.

A morena o afasta e sorri.

MAY: Tenho que ir maninho – ela se aproxima e dá um peteleco na cabeça do irmão.

MAX: Se cuida.

MAY: Você também.

E a garota volta para LaRousse.

_Hold me now_**  
>Segure-me agora<strong>

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
><em>** Eu estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que**

_Maybe six feet  
><em>** Talvez seis passos**

_Ain't so far down_

**Não sejam tão distantes assim**

Max observa a irmã caminhar para longe. Cabelo de gosma desgraçado. Quem o verdinho pensa que é para fazer a irmã sofrer desse jeito? Ah, mas Max não deixará as coisas assim de jeito nenhum. Sobe as escadas correndo e começa a arrumar suas malas. Rana, vendo a pressa do garoto o segue. Mas Max não escapa. Ela quer a resposta para sua proposta ainda hoje.

RANA: Max-kun, o que está fazendo? – pergunta com uma cara de inocente confusão.

MAX: Estou arrumando as minhas coisas Rana. Vou para LaRousse atrás de May. O cabelo de gosma a desapontou. E eu quero saber o que aconteceu com eles.

Rana suspira, mas assente com a cabeça.

RANA: Vou com você.

Max não gosta da ideia, mas ambos não têm tempo para discutir.

Rapidamente Rana sai para arrumar suas coisas. A garota volta no exato instante em que Max fecha sua última mala e eles saem do ginásio na direção de LaRousse.

Max apenas quer ter a certeza de que está indo para LaRousse apenas por May. Infelizmente ele tem certeza de que não é apenas por ela que está indo para lá. Uma menina de cabelos rosados tem tudo a ver com isso.

_Hold me now_**  
>Segure-me agora<strong>

_I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking_

**Eu estou a seis passos do precipício e eu estou achando que**

_Maybe six feet_**  
>Talvez seis passos<strong>

_Ain't so far down_

**Não sejam tão distantes assim**

Midori caminha pelas ruas da cidade. LaRousse é linda, mas não a menina não presta atenção ao caminho. Seus pensamentos estão no garoto de cabelos castanhos e óculos. Não Matsuo, mas Max.

O menininho faz aniversário hoje. Ela sabe por ter ouvido uma conversa entre May e Sol em que a irmã dele comentava.

Olhou para o pequeno embrulho em suas mãos. Uma flor de Sakura está em sua pequenina mão.

"_Ele levantou-se do banco e foi até uma árvore de Sakuras, de onde tirou uma linda flor de cerejeira._

_MIDORI: Já vai Max?_

_MAX: Vou sim Mi-chan, mas nem se preocupe. Vemos-nos amanhã. Garanto-te que nem ao menos sentirá minha falta – ele sorriu convencido e ela estava pronta para retrucar enraivecida, quando ele coloca a flor que pegou na boca dela – até amanhã princesa._

_Ele soltou a flor nas mãos dela e saiu dali."_

Max… esse nome é a única coisa coerente que passa pela cabeça da menina. Sim. Seu Max. Um pequeno sorriso brota em seus lábios. Princesa… Anjo… Mi-chan… quantos nomes mais o garotinho colocaria nela? Muitos, a menina espera. Todos carinhosos.

Caminhando pelas ruas, ela encontra Matsuo. Tenta mudar de caminho antes que o garoto a veja, porém, não consegue.

MATSUO: Dori-chan que bom te ver. O que faz por aqui? – pergunta com um sorriso.

Midori suspira, apesar da semelhança física, Max e Matsuo são duas pessoas extremamente diferentes.

MIDORI: Estou apenas passeando Matsuo – ela suspira – e diga ao seu irmão para ficar bem longe da minha irmã ok?

MATSUO: Oras minha querida, olhe só que coincidência, o que o meu irmão sente pela sua irmã, eu sinto por você. Faremos assim: Eu e Você, Masato e Sol. Perfeito não é mesmo?

MIDORI: Não!

MATSUO: Prefere apenas eu e você? – pergunta um pouco confuso.

MIDORI: Prefiro você bem longe da minha vida.

MATSUO: Isso é impossível amor.

MIDORI: Então que o impossível se torne possível – ele fala com um sorriso galanteador.

MATSUO: Impossível é impossível Dori-chan. E eu sempre estarei aqui para você.

MIDORI: Ache alguém que goste de você de verdade Matsuo. Eu apenas o farei sofrer – a menina suplica.

MATSUO: Não me importo. Fique comigo – e pela primeira vez ela percebe que ele fala a verdade.

MIDORI: Eu juro que penso com carinho. Com licença – e ela sai, deixando um Matsuo completamente acabado para trás.

Midori caminha por algum tempo, tomando uma distância de Matsuo, até que o dono de seus pensamentos aparece em sua frente. Max caminha apressado para algum lugar. E está acompanhado.

Lágrimas invadem os olhos violetas da menina e ela se aproxima, talvez tenha entendido errado.

MAX: Rana vamos para a casa do cabelo de gosma – ele fala.

RANA: Mas nós não vamos conversar com a sua irmã? – a menina pergunta confusa.

MAX: Sim, mas primeiro eu quero acertar as contas com aquele imbecil.

RANA: Ah… tudo bem então amor – ela fala com a face corada.

Midori anda de costas e derruba alguma coisa. Ela consegue ver a cabeça de Max virando em câmera lenta para ela e corre dali em desespero, as lágrimas escapando de suas íris violetas em abundância. A proposta de Matsuo nunca lhe pareceu tão atraente.

_Please come now, I think I'm falling_**  
>Por favor, venha agora, eu acho que estou caindo<strong>

_I'm holding on to all I think is safe_

**Eu estou me segurando em tudo que acho ser seguro**

Max Observa a garota correr para longe dele. Ela ouviu… ouviu Rana chamando-o de amor… ouviu tudo.

Ele entra em uma espécie de transe. Cada parte de seu pequeno corpo querendo correr atrás da garota.

RANA: Quem é ela Max-kun? – pergunta.

MAX: Mi-chan – ele sussurra.

Rana fica confusa, mas não pergunta nada. Será ela a menina da qual pressentira perigo? Aquela que a garota tem certeza que Max pensa o tempo todo? Espera que não, visto que o garoto está bem abatido por causa dela.

RANA: Max… não vamos mais atrás do seu cunhado? – pergunta.

MAX: Claro – sussurra, saindo de seu transe.

Eles caminham até o prédio de Drew. No elevador, Max olha para Rana.

MAX: Quero conversar sozinho com ele – o tom sério da voz do moreno a assusta um pouco.

RANA: Claro…

Eles chegam e Max toca na campainha, Mary atende e abraça o menino.

MARY: Menino que saudades! Drew está um caco, não consigo falar com a sua irmã! As coisas aqui em casa estão terríveis! Luna parece bem abatida e Yukina está doente – a mulher fala em desespero, despejando as palavras em profusão de sua boca.

MAX: Dona Mary! – ele retribui o abraço – não estou nem aí para Yukina e Luna, mas quero falar com Drew. May está um caco também.

A mulher o solta e assente com a cabeça.

MARY: Quem é a bela menina? – pergunta com um sorriso.

MAX: Essa é a Rana… ela é… minha amiga – fala.

A menina de cabelos verdes fica triste, mas sorri para a mulher.

MARY: Quer conversar com Drew? – pergunta ao menino.

Max apenas assente com a cabeça e entra no quarto do garoto. Drew é pego de surpresa pela invasão de privacidade e olha com raiva para o menino.

DREW: O que quer aqui? – pergunta irritado.

MAX: Baixa a bola. Quero saber o que você fez com a minha irmã pra ela ficar do jeito que ela está.

DREW: Eu? Ela viu a Luna me agarrando e pensou que eu a traía – ele fala – mas eu nunca vou perdoar o que ela fez comigo Max.

MAX: E o que ela fez com você?

DREW: Me traiu.

MAX: Com Daisuke? – pergunta irônico.

Drew assente com a cabeça. As olheiras enormes debaixo de seus orbes verdes denunciam as noites mal dormidas do garoto. Max solta um suspiro.

MAX: Mas você é mais imbecil do que eu imaginava – o mais velho ergue uma sobrancelha – minha irmã não é interesseira e se ela quisesse o Daisuke, não teria terminado com ele.

Drew pisca duas vezes.

DREW: Vai embora Max.

MAX: Só não faz a mesma besteira que eu – ele atraiu a atenção do garoto – não desiste de quem você gosta. O tempo não melhora a culpa por desistir de alguma coisa que você gosta de verdade… ainda mais quando é uma pessoa…

Drew encara o pequeno e sorri.

DREW: Nunca é tarde demais Max… obrigado.

O mais novo sorri e sai dali. Drew tem razão. Ainda não é tarde para reconquistar Midori… a mais perfeita das garotas…

Ele caminha pelo corredor e entra no quarto que ocupou. Tudo do jeito que deixou. Abre uma gaveta e encontra uma sacola. A abre e vê um colar de prata com um anjo como pingente. Pensa imediatamente em Midori. Sorri e guarda o objeto no bolso.

Rana o aguardava na sala.

MAX: Vamos.

O menino se despede de Mary e ele e Rana vão até o CP. No caminho, encontram uma bela menina de cabelos rosados caminhando com um garoto moreno. O rosto de Max começa a embranquecer.

MAX: Midori…

A menina o olha. Os olhos se enchem de lágrimas e ela perde a cor do rosto também, o coração de ambos apostando corrida para ver qual bate mais rápido.

MIDORI: Max…

O menino se aproxima.

MAX: Quem é? – aponta com a cabeça para Matsuo.

MIDORI: Meu na-namo-namo…

MATSUO: Namorado – completa pela menina.

Max sente as lágrimas acumulando-se ainda mais nos olhos castanhos. Mas não chora, não é hora para isso. Quando estiver sozinho, em seu quarto, talvez possa fazê-lo.

MAX: … eu só quero te entregar uma coisa – ele coloca a mão no bolso e retira o colar – era para eu ter te dado naquele dia do suco de laranja lembra? – pergunta com um sorriso triste no rosto.

A menina apenas assente com a cabeça.

MIDORI: Não posso aceitar… o aniversário é seu, não meu – ele sorri. Ela lembrou…

MAX: Aceite pelos bons momentos que passamos – ele pede – por mim, não tenho para quem dar isso a não ser você.

Rana olha para o lado, magoada. Nunca fora presenteada pelo namorado. Nunquinha. E o colar era tão lindo…

Midori encara Rana, mas os olhos de Max não desviam-se nem mesmo um segundo da rosada.

MAX: Essa é a Rana – fala ao ver a curiosidade da garota. Ele novamente estende a mão com a correntinha.

A garota assente.

MIDORI: Então tá – ela pega o colar e o coloca no pescoço, fica perfeito – pelos bons momentos – ela sorri. Matsuo e Rana observam a cena calados, cada um mais enciumado que o outro – Adeus Max.

As lágrimas nos olhos violetas aumentam, mas nenhuma escorre.

MAX: Adeus.

E cada um segue seu caminho.

RANA: Max…

MAX: Eu aceito sua proposta Rana – ele a interrompe – minha namorada.

A garota sorri. As inseguranças somem, apenas uma pontinha fica quando vê os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas presas do menino. No fundo, ela queria ter ganho aquela correntinha.

Midori se despede do namorado e vai para seu quarto. Na escuridão do quarto e no conforto da cama do CP, ela chora. Chora todas as mágoas de seu coração e todas as dores. Chora o amor perdido… chora por Max. A correntinha fica entre seus dedos o tempo inteiro.

_Continua…_


	16. A última lágrima

Cap. 16 - A última lárima

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

**Atingido no coração e você é a culpada**

_Darling, you give love a bad name_

**Querida, você dá ao amor uma má reputação**

Yukina P.O.V

Ai, mas que merda, a Luna não pode estar apaixonada pelo Daisuke, isso vai arruinar com tudo. Me sinto um pouco mal por enganar ela, é óbvio que eu jamais a ajudarei com o Daisuke, mas eu preciso da ajuda dela. Na real eu acho que eu quero mesmo é ter alguém do meu lado.

Estou ficando louca de ficar no quarto, eu não vou aguentar ficar aqui muito mais tempo, preciso por meu plano em ação. Arrumei-me, passei um pó no rosto para tirar qualquer marca de palidez que meu rosto possa demonstrar. Saí do quarto, passando pela sala vejo minha tia e meu primo vendo um filme qualquer.

EU: Vou sair!

MARY: Tome cuidado! Minha querida, você ainda está fraca.

A tia Mary é um doce de pessoa. Realmente eu gostava muito dela, mas quando ela conheceu a May, ela se mostrou diferente. Minha vida antes da May era perfeita. Agora vai voltar a ser perfeita, como sempre foi até a chegada dela. Concordei com a cabeça e saí da casa. Andando pelas ruas, por acaso encontrei a May.

EU: Oi May!

MAY: Oi…

EU: Preciso falar com você.

Vi uma veia começar a sair da testa dela.

MAY: Você tanto fez, que eu não namoro mais seu primo. AGORA VOCÊ VEM AQUI PARA FALAR QUE QUER FALAR COMIGO? PARA QUÊ? EU E DREW NÃO ESTAMOS MAIS JUNTOS, EU NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA QUE POSSA TE INTERESSAR. CANSEI DE FICAR CHORANDO, CANSEI DE TUDO. SÓ TO AQUI POR CAUSA DO TORNEIO. DEPOIS DO TORNEIO, VOCÊ NUNCA, MAS NUNCA MAIS VAI ME VER... ASSIM A LUNA E O DREW PODEM SER FELIZES, como você sempre quis. Agora, tenho coisa mais importante para fazer, do que ficar discutindo na rua com uma pessoa chata, metida e mimada como você...

Ela me deixou feito uma boba no meio da rua, e saiu. Que aquela sem sal pensa que é para me chamar de CHATA, METIDA e MIMADA? Como ela teve coragem… COMO?! Ainda bem que ela e meu primo, por mim, nunca mais vão ficar juntos. Não ia ficar assim. Eu a segui, ser se vista era óbvio que se ela me visse seguindo, ela ia armar outro escândalo. Meu plano está todo pronto, espero que não tenha nenhum imprevisto. A Luna, querendo ou não, vai ficar com meu primo, ah se vai… se não, não me chamo **Yukina**. Parei assim que vi a May entrando em uma loja de chá. Tirei da minha bolsa um frasco de calmante, segurei na minha mão.

EU: May, eu realmente preciso falar com você – falei escondendo o frasco no meu bolso e caminhando calmamente até ela.

MAY: Não tenho nada pra falar com você!

Sentei-me à mesa junto a May, meu caminho ficará livre quando eu me livrar dela.

EU: Por favor, May eu preciso falar com você, estou me sentindo culpada – eu falo com uma falsa expressão de desespero.

MAY: Ok! Vamos conversar, mas só se assim você me deixar em paz...

EU *com falso sorriso*: Obrigada, por me dar essa chance.

Isso foi mais fácil do que eu pensava… mas, antes de eu começar a minha ÓTIMA atuação o celular da May começou a tocar.

MAY: Vou ter que atender...

A May se afastou de onde estávamos e foi em outro canto, aproveitei a oportunidade. Assim que ela estava longe, peguei um guardanapo, coloquei uma dose de calmante no papel, amassei os comprimidos até virarem pó e misturei no chá da May. Quando o remédio começar a fazer efeito eu a levo para longe daqui, em uma fábrica abandonada que fica fora da cidade. Antes da May voltar à mesa, meu celular toca e no visor vejo o numero da Luna...

EU: Oi Lu! – Não conseguia esconder em minha voz a felicidade que estava

LUNA: Oi Kina. A sua tia falou que você não estava em casa, onde você tá? Você tá legal?

EU: To legal sim. Adivinha o que eu estou prestes a fazer! – não consigo deixar de demonstrar a minha felicidade.

LUNA: Ah, não faço a menor ideia amiga, me conta – pediu a garota de forma curiosa.

EU: Eu estou colocando o meu plano em ação. Lembra o da May – eu falo.

LUNA: Ah… Kina… você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso? – a voz dela parece meio receosa… ai Luninha, não me deixa na mão agora não amiga.

EU: Claro que eu tenho amiga. E vou precisar de você, me encontre na casa de chás que tem aqui no centro com um carro de preferência. Pode ser um táxi. Você sabe que enquanto essa sem sal estiver aqui você não tem a menor chance contra o Daisuke não é? – eu sei que é errado mentir pra ela, mas eu preciso do apoio e da ajuda da Luna. Tenho que ter certeza de que não estou sozinha nisso. Às vezes eu sou meio fraca. Tanto faz.

Mesmo que isso pareça errado eu sei que daqui a algum tempo a Luna vai me agradecer. Ela e o Drew foram feitos um para o outro, ela apenas não percebeu isso. Ainda.

LUNA: Kina… eu vou, mas você tem certeza disso? – deixe de ser desconfiada Lu! Preciso de você.

EU: Claro que sim Lu, mas tenho que desligar, a malinha está voltando – desliguei o telefone e May se sentou em minha frente alguns segundos depois.

MAY: O que queria comigo?

EU: Quero pedir desculpas… sabe, o modo como você ficou sabendo da Luna e do Drew – ela ia falar, mas a interrompi – espera. Eu meio que combinei com eles pra você pegá-los juntos sabe… queria que você visse, pra ficar longe do meu primo. Não é nada pessoal, juro – fiz uma expressão meio angelical.

Ela pareceu irritada, exatamente do jeito que eu pensei que ficaria.

MAY: Você está confessando que armou para eu ver o seu primo beijando a Luna?

EU: Sim May. Eu sempre quis que Drew e Luna ficassem juntos e quando eu os vi ficando escondidos de você, tive de fazer você vê-los – fiz minha melhor expressão de insegurança.

MAY: Você encenou tudo aquilo pra…

EU: Claro que não May – fiz uma falsa expressão de ofensa – por mais que eu queira que meu primo e Luna fiquem juntos, eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Eu nunca teria coragem de magoar o meu primo se ele gostasse de verdade de você – ela me olhou desconfiada – verdade. Eu juro pra você. Amo o Drew – e ela nem sabe como isso é verdade – ele é meu primo, um irmão pra mim. Só quero ver ele feliz.

Ela pareceu magoada e desconfiada.

MAY: Mas você falou que armou para que eu visse o Drew e a Luna se beijando.

EU: Sim. Foi exatamente isso que eu fiz. Não armei para que a Luna beijasse Drew de surpresa nem nada do tipo – fiz cara de nojo, eu daria uma ótima atriz não? – vamos começar do começo sim? – tomei um gole de chá e vi que ela fez o mesmo, sorri. Agora falta pouco, mais uns dois goles e ela desmaia – Luna sempre foi a minha melhor amiga. Sempre me contou tudo, assim como eu sempre contei tudo para ela também. No mesmo dia que chegamos, ela me contou como trocou olhares com Drew. Sabe aqueles olhares que dizem tudo? Os olhares que… bem, não vamos entrar em detalhes – tomei mais um gole de chá fingindo constrangimento ao ver uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos azuis incontestavelmente mais feios que os meus.

Ela respirou fundo e tomou outro gole de chá. Pareceu meio tonta, mas estava quase convencida quanto a minha inocência. As boazinhas são tão influenciáveis.

MAY: Eu to mais calma, pode continuar – sua voz parecia mais calma, mas meio embriagada.

EU: Então – fingi um olhar preocupado, mas respirei fundo – serei sincera, a atração foi iminente entre os dois. Eles se amam desde crianças e quando se viram novamente não conseguiram disfarçar – eu comento – ficaram no primeiro dia – falo rapidamente, como se quisesse acabar com aquilo logo – e depois foi rolando. Eu vi como você estava envolvida e confesso que fiquei com um pouco de pena, mas, não me leve a mal, a Luna é minha melhor amiga, eu sempre ficarei ao lado dela e fiquei feliz por vê-la feliz – essas palavras saíram mais naturalmente que as outras. Talvez por ser verdade, não sei – lamento May.

Ela esfregou o rosto e bebeu mais chá, respirando fundo. Seus olhos pareceram estar pesados demais para ficar abertos. Deixei um dinheiro em cima da mesa.

EU: Venha, vou te levar para um táxi, você não parece bem – fingi preocupação e ela se apoiou em mim.

MAY: Estou tonta.

EU: Calma.

Quando saio da loja vejo Luna me esperando ao lado de um táxi. Ela corre para me ajudar.

LUNA: Kina…

EU: Está tudo bem, me ajude.

Entramos no carro e o motorista nos olha de forma desconfiada, mas eu sorrio para ele.

EU: Sabe como é, ela acabou ficando tempo demais na balada – como que para confirmar o que digo May acaba desmaiando com a cabeça no meu ombro. Eu acaricio carinhosamente seus cabelos castanhos. Está tudo dando certo.

O motorista parece convencido e indico para onde ele deve ir. O homem vai sem fazer mais perguntas.

_An angel's smile is what you sell_

**Um sorriso angelical é o que você vende**

_You promise me heaven, then put me through hell_

**Você me prometeu o céu, então, me botou no inferno**

_Chains of love got a hold on me_

**Correntes de amor conseguiram me prender**

_When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

**Quando o amor é uma prisão você não consegue se libertar**

Max caminhava impacientemente de um lado para o outro. May saíra há duas horas, mas a morena jurara não demorar. O irmão estava começado a ficar preocupado.

Rana o observava calada. O moreno não dera quase nenhuma atenção a ela desde que haviam chegado. Isso a incomodava muito.

MAX: Onde será que a May está hein Rana? – pergunta olhando para a namorada.

RANA: Não sei Max-kun, mas a sua irmã é bem grandinha e sabe se cuidar.

MAX: Não sei não, eu fico preocupado.

RANA: Calma amor – a menina pede timidamente – vai dar tudo certo.

Não sabia mais o que dizer. Queria a atenção do moreno para si e não na irmã. Mas não reclamaria, meninos não gostam de garotas reclamonas.

MAX: Tudo o quê? Será que não deveríamos ir procurá-la? – ele pergunta agoniado.

RANA: Não Max. Vamos ficar aqui e esperar notícias – ela fala com as bochechas coradas.

Max suspira frustrado. Midori teria aceitado tranquilamente ir com ele procurar a irmã. Midori teria saído voando pela porta atrás da morena. "_Mas Rana não é Midori. Mi-chan está namorando agora e eu também estou então tenho que parar de pensar nela para não magoar a Rana". _Não que Rana fosse capaz de ler mentes ou algo do tipo, mas o moreno se sentia mal pensando em outra garota estando namorando Rana.

MAX: Mas eu não quero ficar aqui parado enquanto minha irmã pode estar, sei lá, discutindo com o cabelo de gosma – fala frustrado.

RANA: Dê um tempo a ela Max. May precisa de tempo para ficar sozinha.

MAX: Como você sabe? – pergunta frustrado.

RANA: Eu também sou menina, esqueceu? – pergunta tímida.

MAX: Claro que não, só estou preocupado – fala.

A menina sorri docemente estende seus finos bracinhos para ele.

RANA: Vem cá.

Ele vai. Ela sente as bochechas avermelharem-se e abraça o moreno, que deita no colo dela. Rana fica fazendo carinho nos cabelos rebeldes dele e sente Max relaxar um pouco.

MAX: Obrigado – sussurra ao sentir os carinhos dela.

Rana abaixa-se lentamente e encosta seus pequenos lábios nos lábios do namorado. Max é pego de surpresa, mas não se afasta. Quando Rana o faz ela sussurra docilmente.

RANA: Eu vou cuidar de você, Max-kun.

Ele não responde, apenas se repreende por pensar se o gosto dos lábios de Midori era melhor que os de Rana. Repreende-se mais ainda ao ter certeza de que sim, mesmo sem nunca os ter provado.

_Whoa, you're a loaded gun, yeah_

**Uau, você é uma arma carregada**

_Whoa, there's nowhere to run_

**Uau, não há para onde fugir**

_No one can save me_

**Ninguém pode me salvar**

_The damage is done_

**O estrago está feito**

YUKINA: Luna você está bem? – pergunta preocupada. A amiga está pálida.

LUNA: Sim… tem certeza d…

YUKINA: Quantas vezes eu terei que dizer que sim? Entenda Lu – ela acaricia os cabelos da amiga – as pessoas fazem loucuras quando amam.

Luna começa a rir.

LUNA: Essa frase é do filme que a gente viu juntas quando éramos menores – fala com os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas presas.

YUKINA: Sim. Hércules. Lembra-se de como era divertido? Eu sempre estive com você, amiga e sempre vou estar, mas a May só estraga nossos planos. Você ama o Drew ou o Daisuke – fala ao perceber que a amiga iria contrariá-la – e terá que fazer essa loucura.

Luna morde o lábio inferior, mas assente com a cabeça.

MAY: Onde estou? – pergunta tonta, balançando a cabeça.

YUKINA: Calada – fala friamente.

MAY: Yukina? Luna?

YUKINA: Mandei ficar quieta – ela da um tapa na face de May.

LUNA: Kina…

YUKINA: Não Lu. Vamos acabar logo com isso.

MAY: Mas o que…

Ela recebe outro tapa.

YUKINA: Calada.

Luna olha temerosa para a amiga.

LUNA: Kina…

Yukina a olha.

YUKINA: Espere aqui sua vagabunda. Já voltamos – e sai arrastando Luna, deixando May sozinha naquele local frio e fedorento.

LUNA: Por que está fazendo isso? – pergunta à amiga.

YUKINA: Como assim? – a garota pisca os olhos de forma confusa.

LUNA: Por que você está fazendo isso? Não ganhará nada me ajudando a ficar com o Daisuke ou com o Drew – ela fala para a amiga – e eu nem te pedi para matar a May.

YUKINA: Oras Luna, você é minha amiga. Claro que eu ganharei te fazendo feliz.

LUNA: Mas eu não vou ficar feliz matando a May.

YUKINA: Ficará feliz ao ter Drew ao seu lado.

LUNA: Mas eu não quero o Drew – fala para a amiga.

YUKINA: Quer sim. Só precisa perceber isso.

LUNA: Você nunca se apaixonou Kina. O que eu sinto por Daisuke é muito diferente do que eu sinto por Drew. É mais forte e mais intenso.

YUKINA: Já me apaixonei sim amiga.

LUNA: Nunca me falou nada.

YUKINA: Não me orgulho disso. De ter me apaixonado, quero dizer.

LUNA: Por quem?

YUKINA: Pelo cara errado.

LUNA: Mas…

YUKINA: Ta tudo bem Lu – ela sorri – você vai ficar com o Drew e vai ficar tudo bem.

A morena percebeu que a amiga falava quase com desespero e não disse nada. Yukina estava ficando doente. Muito doente. E matar May não resolveria nada.

LUNA: Sim Kina. Tá tudo bem. Por que você não volta lá pra dentro com a May? Preciso ir ao banheiro.

A garota abriu o maior dos sorrisos e abraçou bem forte a amiga.

YUKINA: Obrigada por estar comigo Lu. Eu sabia que você não me abandonaria.

LUNA: Eu nunca vou te abandonar Kina. Só quero o melhor pra você.

A garota de cabelos lilases e olhos esmeraldinos sorriu e voltou para dentro da fábrica. Ao ver que a amiga não poderia mais escutá-la, Luna pega seu celular e disca rapidamente um número. Depois de alguns toques, ela fala.

LUNA: Daisuke sou eu, a Luna. Preciso que você…

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

**Atingido no coração e você é a culpada**

_You give love a bad name_

**Querida, você dá ao amor uma má reputação**

_I play my part and you play your game_

**Eu fiz meu papel e você fez o seu jogo**

_You give love a bad name_

**Você dá ao amor uma má reputação**

_You give love a bad name_

**Você dá ao amor uma má reputação**

Daisuke ouviu atentamente cada palavra dita por Luna. Aos poucos seu rosto foi empalidecendo e o coração foi batendo mais rapidamente. Encerrou a chamada e começou a correr ao mesmo tempo em que ligava para Max.

MAX: Alô?

DAISUKE: Max, é o seguinte…

O moreno explicou tudo para Max, que repassou a mensagem para Drew. Daisuke respirava rápido enquanto corria, mas não era com May que estava preocupado. Era com Luna. O que aconteceria com a morena quando Yukina descobrisse o que ela havia feito? Luna havia prometido manter May viva até que eles chegassem. Pediu apenas que não demorassem.

"_Mais rápido Daisuke. Mais rápido". _Luna poderia estar precisando dele nesse exato momento. Corria o mais rápido que podia. Devia ter desconfiado, Yukina sempre apresentara ter alguma coisa errada consigo. _"Ela é louca e se eu não me apressar ela pode matar a May. Ou pior. A Luna"_.

Sentia seu peito ser cada vez mais comprimido. Era como se Yukina tivesse acertado com um punhal bem no meio de seu peito. Se Yukina estava fazendo aquilo pelo amor de Luna e Drew, amor que ele sabia não existir por parte do esverdeado, a garota tinha uma péssima definição do sentimento. Aquilo era apenas um jogo para ela e um jogo perigoso, em que ela tinha certeza de que venceria.

Parou de correr e esticou um braço, parando o táxi que passava rapidamente ali por perto. Entrou e deu as coordenadas. O motorista ficou meio desconfiado, afinal, o local era no meio do nada, mas não disse nada, apenas levou o moreno até lá.

A cada segundo que passava Daisuke desejava saber voar. Infelizmente, ele não sabia.

_Paint your smile on your lips_

**Pinte seu sorriso nos seus lábios**

_Blood red nails on your fingertips_

**Unhas de vermelho-sangue na ponta dos seus dedos**

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_

**O sonho de um garoto na escola, você se faz de tímida**

_You're very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

**O seu primeiro beijo foi seu beijo de despedida**

"_Eu sou um idiota. Um idiota com um enorme galho na cabeça"_ sempre que se olhava no espelho, era o que via. Havia sido traído. Havia sido abandonado e magoado. E havia sido feito de idiota.

Saiu do quarto irritado. Não aguentava mais aquilo. Ficou olhando algum filme qualquer e idiota com a mãe. Viu a prima sair e não se importou. Não se importava com o que acontecia ou deixava de acontecer com a prima.

Ficou um bom tempo por ali, olhando qualquer coisa na TV. Ignorou as tentativas de conversa da mãe, até que a mesma desistiu e foi preparar alguma coisa para ele comer. Ficou com vontade de atirar o telefone de casa na parede quando o mesmo tocou.

DREW: Alô – fala irritado.

MAX: Drew sou eu – estava pronto para interromper, quando o mais novo continuou – cala a boca e me deixa falar.

Nem teve tempo de dizer **"Mas eu nem falei nada"** quando Max começou a explicar para ele o que realmente havia acontecido. Ficou branco. Ficou cada vez mais branco. Cada vez mais. Quando o moreno desligou, Drew recolocou o telefone no gancho e ficou olhando para o nada.

MARY: Drew, quem era? – adentra na sala com alguns biscoitinhos – Drew? O que aconteceu? – pergunta preocupada, deixando os biscoitos de lado.

DREW: A May…

MARY: Era a May? – pergunta com os olhinhos brilhando, mas o brilho começa a desaparecer ao ver o filho negar com a cabeça.

DREW: Ela… ela foi sequestrada – sussurra. Sua garganta seca.

MARY: O-o quê? – sua voz falha – mas… por quem?

DREW: Pela Kina. Pela Luna e pela Kina.

A verdade pareceu finalmente despertá-lo e o garoto pulou do sofá.

DREW: ELA FOI SEQUESTRADA PELA LUNA E PELA KINA – grita saindo pela porta como um raio. Sua May fora sequestrada pela sua prima e pela melhor amiga da mesma. Sentiu muita raiva. Não importa o quão irritado estivesse com a morena. Isso não importava. Não a deixaria morrer. De jeito nenhum. Sua May não morreria enquanto ele sobrevivesse. Ligou para Soledad em desespero e a morena ficou tão desesperada quanto ele. Não. Ninguém ficaria tão desesperado quanto ele. Encontrou Max e Rana no caminho.

MAX: Drew – ele fala tão desesperado quanto o esverdeado. Talvez, só talvez, o irmão fosse capaz de ficar tão desesperado quanto ele. Só talvez.

DREW: Onde? – seus olhos apresentavam o mais puro medo.

MAX: No meio do nada – fala. Eles saltam para dentro de um táxi qualquer e imploram para o motorista ir o mais rápido possível, alegando pagar o dobro quando chegarem. A respiração de Drew estava incrivelmente rápida. Estava mais nervoso do que jamais se sentira. Olhou para o ex-cunhado e para a namorada. Max não parecia exatamente feliz com o namoro.

Deixou os problemas do mais novo para ele. Tinha seus próprios problemas para cuidar.

_Whoa, you're a loaded gun, yeah_

**Uau, você é uma arma carregada**

_Whoa, there's nowhere to run_

**Uau, não há para onde fugir**

_No one can save me_

**Ninguém pode me salvar**

_The damage is done_

**O estrago está feito**

YUKINA: Finalmente Lu. Pensei que tinha morrido no banheiro – ela sorri.

"_Minha amiga tem um sorriso doentio nos lábios. Como não pude perceber que ela estava enlouquecendo? Sinto-me culpada agora"._ Luna pensa com um suspiro.

LUNA: Desculpa. Eu demorei pra encontrar o caminho de volta.

YUKINA: Tudo bem Lu. Agora… vamos acabar com essa desgraçada.

LUNA: Espera – pede e olha pra May.

A morena tinha os orbes safira inchados e o rosto vermelho, mas não falava mais nada. O lábio inferior sangrava e ela estava atirada no centro da sala, com Yukina ao seu lado.

YUKINA: Esperar o quê? – pergunta irritada.

LUNA: Por que matá-la agora? Ela nem sofreu nada ainda – fala com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

YUKINA: Luna… você não era contra a…

LUNA: Era, mas andei pensando no que você disse e acho que tem razão Kina – ela sorri – ainda não gosto muito da ideia, mas se tem que ser feito, por que não nos divertimos um pouco antes? – _"quanto tempo será que eu consigo segurá-la?"._

YUKINA: Oh Lu – a garota pula em cima da morena, abraçando-a bem forte e depositando um beijo na bochecha dela – ainda bem que me entendeu – ela sussurra e Luna a abraça bem forte.

"_Ela está perdida. O que eu faço pra ajudá-la? O que eu faço?"_

LUNA: Sempre te entendo Kina. Sempre.

YUKINA: E o que vamos fazer com ela Lu?

LUNA: Não sei… podemos – _"pensa Luna, pensa"_ – erm… podemos torturá-la falando sobre o Drew. E como ele está bem sem ela.

Yukina sorri.

YUKINA: Essa é a Luna que eu conheço.

LUNA: Sabia que ele me falou que você nunca o satisfez completamente? – ela sorri maldosa _"cheguem logo"_ – você nunca foi mulher o suficiente pra ele, por isso que ele me procurava quase todos os dias. E noites também – pisca maliciosamente.

Yukina começa a rir ao ver as lágrimas de May escorrendo novamente. _"Acredite May, deveria agradecer-me por eu conseguir convencer a Kina a te agredir verbalmente e não de outro jeito"._

YUKINA: Aposto como ela deve estar pensando que o Drew vem salvá-la.

LUNA: Não me faça rir Kina – ela começa a gargalhar maldosamente – o Drew nunca vai descobrir.

YUKINA: Talvez o irmão dela descubra quando perceber que ela demorou demais, por isso não podemos perder muito tempo – o sorriso aumentou e Luna ficou tensa – mas ainda temos um tempinho. Quer saber como foi o primeiro beijo da Luna com o Drew ou prefere saber como foi que eles se agarraram bem de baixo do seu nariz? – pergunta para a morena, que treme e desvia o olhar. Yukina da um tapa em sua face – eu mandei responder.

MAY: Eu…

YUKINA: Não tinha te proibido de falar? – da um tapa na cara dela, novamente. O lábios superior dela começa a sangrar também.

May não diz nada, mas tenta acertar Yukina com a cabeça.

LUNA: Oh, que tolinha – ela começa a rir – merece ser castigada por isso.

YUKINA: Você tentou me atingir. Eu deveria te matar por isso – Luna fica tensa novamente – mas uma morte rápida é algo muito piedoso para uma pessoa como você.

LUNA: No dia em que eu cheguei, o Drew me parou no corredor e me agarrou. Eu disse a ele que você podia ver, mas ele falou que o perigo o excitava. Acabamos na minha cama naquela noite, sabia disso?

Mais lágrimas escorriam dos olhos da morena, que nem tentava mais escapar.

YUKINA: Isso é muito divertido.

"_Quando será que isso se tornou divertido pra ela? Por que não chegam nunca? Não demore Daisuke, por favor. Eu preciso de você"._

LUNA: E não foi a única vez sabia? – ela começa a contar as primeiras mentiras que vinham na sua cabeça.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

**Atingido no coração e você é a culpada**

_You give love a bad name_

**Querida, você dá ao amor uma má reputação**

_I play my part and you play your game_

**Eu fiz meu papel e você fez o seu jogo**

_You give love a bad name_

**Você dá ao amor uma má reputação**

_You give love a bad name_

**Você dá ao amor uma má reputação**

Soledad atendeu ao telefone despreocupadamente. Segundos despois estava desesperada. May fora sequestrada.

MIDORI: O que foi Sol? – Midori aparece usando um colar com um pingente de anjo. Desde que ganhara o objeto não saía mais de seu pescoço.

SOLEDAD: A May – a mais velha fala, uma expressão horrorizada em sua face.

MIDORI: O que tem ela? FALA SOL – a menina balança a irmã, que parecia estar em transe.

SOLEDAD: Ela foi sequestrada – sussurra.

MIDORI: O que estamos fazendo aqui então? Temos que encontrá-la, anda Sol.

A mais velha finalmente parece sair do transe em que se encontrava e olha para a irmã. Ela é quem deveria ter tido essa ideia. Não Dori. Balançou a cabeça.

SOLEDAD: Certo. Ela está no meio do mato, vamos.

As duas saem correndo do CP e começam a procurar um táxi.

?: Algum problema, Sol?

SOLEDAD: Masato – sussurra.

MATSUO: OI DORI-CHAN – o moreno abraça a namorada, mas a mesma se solta rapidamente dele.

MISORI: Não da tempo agora gente. Uma amiga nossa foi sequestrada e temos que ir atrás dela.

MASATO: Ótimo eu estou de carro.

SOLEDAD: Nós vamos de táxi e…

MASATO: Deixe de ser boba, Sol. Eu estou de carro e serei muito mais rápido do que qualquer táxi que você arranje.

Meio a contragosto, a morena concorda com o ex-namorado.

MATSUO: Estamos resolvidos, então – ele sorri para a namorada e para a irmã da mesma – andem logo.

A rosada puxa a irmã para dentro do carro e faz a mesma sentar-se ao seu lado, obrigando Matsuo a sentar na frente ou ao lado da irmã. O moreno senta na frente com Masato.

MASATO: Onde é?

Soledad lhe da as coordenadas e o moreno acelera. Chegam em poucos minutos. Assim que saem do carro, um táxi para ao lado. Correndo, Drew, Max e Rana saem do táxi, pagando o dobro ao motorista, como tinham prometido. O motorista não fica ali nem mais um segundo, sumindo da vista dos amigos nem meio segundo depois de tê-los deixado ali.

DREW: Sol – ele suspira um pouco aliviado.

SOLEDAD: Oh Drew – a morena abraça o esverdeado – será que ela está bem?

MIDORI: Não descobriremos se não entrarmos – não tinha coragem de olhar nos olhos de Max. Mas tudo o que queria era um contato com ele. Qualquer coisa, qualquer palavra…

MAX: A Mi-chan tem razão – ele fala em desespero. Talvez, se a preocupação não fosse tão grande, ele ficaria envergonhado pelo apelido que deu à menina. Só talvez.

Midori corou ao ouvir o apelido que o menino lhe dera e Matsuo fechou a cara. O namorado aqui era ele, afinal de contas. Além disso, da última vez que tentara chamar a rosada assim, ela lhe deu um belo de um sermão. Por que não dizia nada agora?

DREW: Certo – se não estivesse tão preocupado com May, teria percebido o clima estranho e o olhar ameaçador que recebeu de Matsuo. Mas estava preocupado, portanto tudo o que percebia era que estavam demorando demais para tirar May daquele lugar imundo. Estavam prontos para entrar quando um Táxi parou ali derrapando. Daisuke pula do carro com um olhar desesperado e olha para eles. Drew sente o coração espremer-se em seu peito. _"O namorado dela ta aqui"_ pensa amargurado.

DAISUKE: Ela ta bem? – pergunta em desespero.

DREW: Não entramos ainda.

DAISUKE: O que estão esperando? – ele pergunta, e entra, sem se preocupar com o barulho.

Antes que possam prosseguir, porém, Luna aparece no caminho deles.

LUNA: Daisuke – ela corre para o moreno, que a abraça bem forte.

Os demais franzem as sobrancelhas para a cena.

SOLEDAD: Você não é o namorado da May? – pergunta confusa.

DAISUKE: O Drew é mais namorado dela do que eu – murmura para ela, sem soltar Luna – você está bem?

LUNA: Sim – sussurra corada – ainda bem que chegaram. May está bem… ou quase isso.

DREW: O que fizeram com ela? – pergunta irritado.

LUNA: Baixa a bolinha Drew – Daisuke sentiu-se mal ao ver a intimidade entre os dois. Sentia ciúmes e detestava isso mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo – ela ta viva, agradeça isso. Não machuquem a Kina, por favor. Ela não sabe o que está fazendo.

DREW: Eu vou machucar quem eu quiser pra ter a minha May de volta e…

LUNA: Se é assim você nem passa por aqui. Pelo menos não sem antes eu soltar um grito e a Kina cortar a garganta da sua namoradinha.

Daisuke puxou Luna um pouco para trás de si, de forma protetora. A morena corou, mas sentiu-se satisfeita.

MAX: Ok, ok – ele fala irritado – sua amiguinha sai ilesa, deixe-nos ver a minha irmã.

A preocupação do moreno era bem maior que a raiva de Drew, que não disse nada. Queria May também. Tanto quanto o moreno. Midori se encolheu um pouco. Ver Max tão angustiado só a fazia ter ainda mais vontade de estar ao lado dele e de abraçá-lo, oferecer seu conforto.

LUNA: Venham comigo.

A morena os leva por um caminho curto e chegam ao enorme galpão com facilidade.

YUKINA: O que era Lu? – a garota pergunta, ao ver a amiga na frente.

LUNA: Desculpa Kina.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

**Atingido no coração e você é a culpada**

_You give love a bad name_

**Querida, você dá ao amor uma má reputação**

_I play my part and you play your game_

**Eu fiz meu papel e você fez o seu jogo**

_You give love a bad name_

**Você dá ao amor uma má reputação**

_You give love a bad name_

**Você dá ao amor uma má reputação**

A garota não conseguia acreditar nos próprios olhos. _"Impossível. Luna jamais faria isso"_ pensou ao ver todo aquele pessoal aparecer atrás dela.

YUKINA: Como pôde Luna? – pergunta com os olhos vidrados. Ignorou completamente a existência de May. Afastou-se da morena. A traição da amiga é muito mais importante do que uma qualquerzinha que o primo beijou.

LUNA: Isso é loucura Kina! Uma loucura enorme e sem sentido. May não precisa ser morta, eu não quero o Drew.

YUKINA: MAS É CLARO QUE VOCÊ QUER – grita – SEMPRE QUIS!

LUNA: Calma amiga – ela tenta se aproximar devagar, vendo a raiva da amiga.

YUKINA: VOCÊ ME TRAI E DEPOIS ME PEDE CALMA?

LUNA: Não é traição Kina. Isso nunca foi o certo, você sabe. Nunca fui a favor disso e…

YUKINA: VOCÊ ME TRAIU. GOSTA MAIS DAQUELA VADIA DO QUE DE MIM – aponta para May, finalmente lembrando-se da prisioneira. Kina olha com raiva para ela.

DREW: Fique onde está – avisa.

O esverdeado havia se aproximado sem que a prima percebesse, o que deixou Yukina bem mais irritada do que já estava.

YUKINA: DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE EU FIZ PELO SEU AMOR PELO DREW, VOCÊ FAZ ISSO COMIGO? – acusa Luna, com as lágrimas escorrendo. Como aceitar a traição de uma das pessoas que você mais ama e confia?

LUNA: Nunca te pedi isso Kina. Nunca mesmo.

YUKINA: Não é necessário que se peça uma coisa para a sua melhor amiga. Ela percebe o que você quer e então faz. Sabe que se essa vagabunda continuar viva você nunca terá o amor dele – todos pensam que se refere a Drew, mas Luna entende o que a amiga quer dizer.

LUNA: Então eu nunca terei o amor dele. Não quero carregar um assassinato nas minhas costas Kina.

YUKINA: Mas Lu…

MAX: MAY – grita abraçando a irmã.

Enquanto as duas conversavam, Drew socorrera a morena, que agora encontrava-se segura nos braços do irmão mais novo.

YUKINA: NÃO – grita enfurecida, lançando sua pokebola, de onde um belo Espeon sai – RAIO PSÍQUICO.

O Pokémon não precisa perguntar quem atacar. Sua dona está com tanto ódio da morena que ele sabe que ela é o alvo. Prepara-se quando Drew se joga na frente dela.

MAY/YUKINA: NÃO – ambas gritam, mas May não faz nada. Não tem forças para isso.

Yukina, por outro lado, tem. O Pokémon continua acumulando energia e a lança. Yukina já estava perto do primo. Drew cruza seus braços na frente do corpo, querendo proteger-se, mas o golpe jamais vem. Um grito é escutado enquanto a bela garota de cabelos lilases começa a cair. Por reflexo, Drew a segura.

LUNA: KINA – grita em desespero, correndo até a amiga caída. Espeon é mais rápido que a morena e corre até a dona, em desespero. Sente-se culpado. Como um Pokémon pode matar a própria mestra?

"_Ele é tão lindo" _a garota pensa, olhando para o homem a sua frente _"Depois disso ele vai ficar com a Lu e eu ficarei com eles pra sempre" _ela tinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. Seus olhos esmeraldinos começam a lacrimejar e uma lágrima escorre por seu rosto alvo.

_You give love_

**Você dá ao amor**

May observa em choque a garota nos braços do namorado.

DREW: Kina – chama ela – Kina fala comigo – por mais raiva que sentisse, ela ainda é sua prima. A garota com quem compartilhou tantas coisas boas na infância.

YUKINA: Drew…

Luna chega e abraça a amiga.

LUNA: Não precisa ter medo, Kina – sorri – você vai ficar bem.

YUKINA: Não estou com medo. Aqui é tão bonito Lu – ela sorri – tão lindo. Por que você e o Drew não vêm também? – seus olhos estavam desfocados. Não parecia mais vê-los

DREW: A gente vai te tirar daí Kina. Aguenta.

A garota toca no rosto de Drew.

YUKINA: Não quero – seus olhos vão fechando e tudo começa a perder o pouco foco que pareciam ter – eu amo vocês… eu amo vocês dois… eu te amo Drew – ela sorri para o primo e toca em seus lábios, sua voz fraca – muito mais do que qualquer uma vai amar.

A menina para de respirar após a declaração. Seu braço deixa o rosto do primo e cai, mole, ao lado de seu corpo.

LUNA: KINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – lágrimas grossas começam a escorrer por seu rosto alvo e ela começa a balançar a amiga, mas a mesma não respondia. Yukina agora estava em um local bonito. Tão bonito quanto o amado primo.

Drew ainda estava estático diante da declaração da prima. Amá-lo? Como? Ela sempre o quis para Luna. Se o amasse não deveria querê-lo para si? Os gritos da morena ainda ecoavam pelo galpão. Daisuke ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e Luna retirou a melhor amiga dos braços de Drew, acomodando-a junto a si. Chorava mais do que já havia chorado em sua vida. Chorava muito mais do que havia chorado no enterro da mãe.

MAY: Luna…

LUNA: CALA A BOCA – grita, descontrolada – EU DEIXEI QUE ELES TE SALVASSEM – ela olha para todos com raiva – VOCÊS MENTIRAM. PROMETERAM QUE A DEIXARIAM INTACTA.

Soledad estava incrivelmente assustada com tudo aquilo. Não que fosse uma mulher fraca, bem longe disso. Mas a situação a assustava demais. Havia uma pessoa morta ali e a morena sentia-se imensamente culpada, mesmo sem saber o motivo. A preocupação, a culpa, tudo saiu da sua mente quando sentiu os braços fortes e acolhedores de Masato ao seu redor. Tentou se afastar, mas o moreno sussurrou em seu ouvido.

MASATO: Só até você não precisar mais de mim. Sei que está assustada.

"_Ele ficará aqui comigo pra sempre"_ pensou. Sempre precisaria dele, sempre precisou. Permitiu o abraço e se aninhou mais próxima dele. Sentiu-se segura como não se sentia há muito tempo. Uma eternidade.

DAISUKE: Luna, nós…

LUNA: VOCÊ TAMBÉM – ela se afasta de Daisuke – VOCÊ ESTAVA COM ELES! VAI FICAR COM A SUA NAMORADINHA DE MERDA E SOME DAQUI, ANTES QUE EU TE MATE, ASSIM COMO VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA AMIGA – as lágrimas escorriam. Os olhos estavam vermelhos e incrivelmente inchados.

DAISUKE: Eu não vim pela May. Nem pensei nela – admite – eu vim por você. Fiquei com medo que te machucassem – ele tenta se aproximar, mas a morena abraça o corpo sem vida da melhor amiga mais forte.

Luna não sabia o que pensar. Seu porto seguro havia morrido. Todos os momentos da sua vida foram ao lado da amiga. Eram irmãs. Desde sempre Kina dormia na casa de Luna e vice-versa. Desde que a morena se lembrava por gente que Yukina estava ao seu lado. Ela tinha apenas 17 anos, como superar a morte de uma pessoa ainda mais importante que sua mãe? Quando sua mãe morreu, ela ficou em desespero, mas Kina fora seu suporte. Suportou as crises de choro e a impediu de suicídio no mínimo duas vezes. Abraçou-a quando precisou e foi mais irmã do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo inteiro. Mas agora quem iria suportar toda a dor que sentia? Não havia ninguém ali para suportar a dor dela. Sentia-se quebrada. O coração repartido em mil pedaços. E não havia ninguém para juntá-los, pois a profissional em juntar os cacos de seu coração estava morta, em seus braços.

DREW: Luna – murmura – não foi nossa culpa… não…

LUNA: CALEM A BOCA TODOS VOCÊS – ela chora mais, a voz embargada e todo o corpo doendo, devido aos soluços violentos – EU ODEIO VOCÊS. ODEIO TODOS. VOCÊS A MATARAM. MATARAM-NA! – ela pega uma pokebola e lança. Um belo Umbreon sai dela – ELE É IRMÃO DO ESPEON DA KINA! ASSIM COMO EU E A KINA SOMOS IRMÃS! VOCÊS MATARAM A MINHA IRMÃ – o Pokémon sente raiva ao ver o estado da amiga da mestra. Sente o cheiro de morte vindo dela e ataca os presentes ali sem precisar de ordens.

O Pokémon negro lança uma bola das trevas neles, atinge o chão, o que significa que ninguém se machuca muito, mas resolvem não arriscar e saem correndo dali, todos para o carro de Masato. Por maior que o veículo fosse, acabaram espremidos, não que isso importasse no momento.

Luna ainda chorava, agarrada a Yukina, como se isso fosse trazer a amiga de volta.

"_Oh Lu, não se preocupe com nada – a menininha de dez anos e olhos verdes sorria – a nossa primeira jornada será incrível!"_

Ainda conseguia ouvir o som da voz da amiga quando era criança. Via todas as suas memórias. Não podia morrer no lugar dela? Talvez assim o vazio não fosse tão grande.

Daisuke não disse nada. Apenas aproximou-se na morena e a abraçou. Luna não tentou afastá-lo. Não tinha forças para mais nada. Não tinha forças nem mesmo para gritar. Tinhas forças apenas para chorar. E chorou. Chorou muito nos braços de Daisuke, mas não soltou a amiga por nem um único segundo. Já havia visto filmes em que a pessoa voltava à vida quando lágrimas de amizade ou amor caiam em sua face. A face de Kina estava ensopada, visto a quantidade de lágrimas que Luna deixou cair sobre ela. Mas a morena se decepcionou.

Yukina não voltou a viver. Yukina nunca mais abriria seus olhos esmeraldinos para lhe dar conforto. As lágrimas apenas aumentaram.

_Continua…_


	17. Não deixe o amor passar

Cap. 17 -

_This time, this place,_

**Desta vez, este lugar,**

_Misused, mistakes  
><em>**Desperdícios, erros**

_Too long, too late_

**Muito tempo, muito tarde**

_Who was I to make you wait?_**  
>Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?<strong>

_Just one chance, just one breath_**  
>Apenas mais uma chance, apenas uma respiração<strong>

_Just in case there's just one left_**  
>Apenas no caso de haver apenas uma restando<strong>

_'Cause you know, you know, you know..._

**Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...**

Daisuke entrou naquele salão enorme de forma um tanto quanto receosa. Procurou Luna com o olhar e encontrou-a na primeira fila, abraçando uma mulher com os cabelos da mesma cor que Yukina. Caminhou lentamente até lá. Não havia falado com ela desde que a deixara em casa no dia da morte da amiga.

DAISUKE: Luna – ele chama.

A morena se solta da mulher mais velha e olha para ele. Daisuke nunca a vira naquele estado. Os cabelos estavam despenteados, os olhos vermelhos e a expressão de tristeza em seu rosto deixaria qualquer um apiedado. Era a primeira vez que Daisuke via Luna sem maquiagem.

LUNA: O que você está fazendo aqui? – pergunta. A voz chorosa e os olhos marejados.

Daisuke não responde. O moreno simplesmente abraça a mulher. Luna soluça e aperta o abraço. Sentira falta dele nesses dias. Não conseguia pensar em romance no momento, mas precisava de um abraço. Um abraço de amigo se fosse o caso. Daisuke sabia disso. Não cobraria nada dela agora. No momento, tudo o que faria seria cuidar da morena.

Nenhum dos dois poderia dizer quanto tempo ficaram naquele abraço, mas se separaram apenas quando o padre começou a falar.

Daisuke olhou para o lado e viu Mary e Drew na mesma fileira. A morena seguiu o olhar dele e Daisuke sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso. Sabia do ódio que Luna passara a sentir por Drew. Não poderia culpá-la. O ódio da morena pelo primo era completamente justificável.

Daisuke a abraçou pelos ombros e a morena apoiou a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço.

O moreno não poderia repetir o que o padre disse. Não prestou atenção em nada. Cada lágrima que Luna deixava escapar deixava-o mais triste. E com mais raiva também. Se matar Drew, May e todos os que estiveram naquele galpão fosse fazer Luna sorrir novamente, ele o faria. Mas sabia que não adiantaria nada vingar a morte da amiga dela. A única forma de fazer Luna ficar realmente feliz novamente era trazer Yukina de volta. E isso ele não sabia como fazer. Se soubesse faria. Se soubesse como, iria até o inferno buscar a amiga da morena apenas para vê-la com um sorriso no rosto novamente.

A Luna depressiva não combinava com a mulher irritante e arrogante que ele conhecera e aprendera a amar. A hora do enterro foi a pior.

Daisuke teve que segurar a morena nessa hora. Luna tentou impedir que a amiga fosse enterrada. Daisuke a segurou por algum tempo, antes dela agarrá-lo e chorar desesperadamente em seu peito.

DAISUKE: Calma. Vai passar Lu. Vai passar.

Ao ouvir o apelido que ganhara da amiga as lágrimas aumentam. Assim que Yukina é enterrada, Daisuke começa a puxá-la.

LUNA: O que pensa que está fazendo? – pergunta tentando se soltar. Não queria sair dali. Yukina a esperava.

DAISUKE: Vou te levar pra sua casa – ele fala – você tem que sair daqui.

LUNA: Não. A mãe da Kina ta ali e…

DAISUKE: Por mais amigas que vocês fossem, ela quer a filha dela. Não você.

LUNA: Mas eu sou como uma filha pra Dona Sayuri. Ela precisa de mim. Sou tudo o que ela tem…

DAISUKE: Olhe Lu – ele aponta. Dona Sayuri estava abraçada na irmã – Dona Sayuri está com Dona Mary. Elas têm uma à outra.

LUNA: Como eu e Kina – as lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos.

DAISUKE: Shi – ele acaricia a bochecha dela – venha comigo.

A morena assente com a cabeça e se deixa levar por Daisuke. Ele a envolve pela cintura e a leva para um táxi.

DAISUKE: Preciso comprar um carro – murmura baixinho, acariciando os cabelos dela.

Luna abre um mínimo sorriso, que desaparece alguns segundos depois. Mesmo assimDaisuke sente-se um pouco melhor. Conseguira, enfim, fazer os lábios dela formarem um sorriso. Por menor que fosse, já era um começo.

_That I love you_

**Que eu te amo**

_I have loved you all along_**  
>Eu te amei o tempo todo<strong>

_And I miss you_**  
>E eu sinto sua falta<strong>

_Been far away for far too long_**  
>Estive afastado por muito tempo<strong>

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_**  
>Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo<strong>

_And you'll never go_**  
>E você nunca irá embora<strong>

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

**Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais**

Chegaram ao hotel em que a morena estava hospedada em poucos minutos. Daisuke a guiou para dentro. Luna não conseguiria chegar ali sem o moreno. Nem mesmo tinha vontade de fazê-lo.

DAISUKE: Você está bem?

Ela nega com a cabeça. Como poderia? Sua amiga estava enterrada. Sua amiga realmente partira. Sentiu-se ainda mais perdida por alguns segundos, até sentir que Daisuke estava ajudando-a a sentar. Já haviam chego ao seu apartamento? Nem se incomodou em perguntar como ele abrira a porta. Não tinha vontade de perguntar isso. Não tinha vontade de perguntar nada, na verdade. Queria apenas fechar seus belos olhos e nunca mais abri-los.

LUNA: E-eu quero dormir, se não se importa – sussurra baixinho.

O moreno assente com a cabeça.

DAISUKE: Tudo bem. Vou comer alguma coisa ok? Quando acordar me chama. Vou ficar aqui. Não quero te deixar sozinha.

Os olhos violetas dela se marejaram ao ver que alguém ainda se preocupava consigo. "Mas não o suficiente" pensa. "Desculpa-me Daisuke-kun. Eu nunca mais vou acordar". A morena sorri leve e tristemente para ele e vai para o seu quarto.

Ela passa diretamente pela cama e entra no banheiro. Talvez uma dor física fosse distrai-la da dor no coração. Se não doesse tanto ela pensaria que nem tinha mais um coração. Mas doía. E doía demais.

Ela observa os objetos ali. Sabonete, escovas, toalhas… uma gilete. Havia prometido a Kina que nunca mais tentaria fazer aquilo. Mas isso fora quando a amiga ainda estava viva. Agora a promessa estava a sete palmos do chão, assim como a irmã. Sentiu as lágrimas aumentarem e nem percebeu quando começou a soluçar. Começou a tatear a procura da gilete, visto que seus olhos estavam marejados demais para que conseguisse enxergar alguma coisa. Se corta ao agarrar a gilete, mas quase nem sente a dor.

LUNA: Isso finalmente vai terminar – sussurra agarrando o coração. O sangue da mão cortada manchando a blusa.

Ela leva a gilete até o pulso e passa de leve, fazendo um corte superficial. Pensa sorrir, mas não tem certeza de que o faz. Sente as lágrimas aumentarem. Aquilo era bom. Fazia com que esquecesse um pouco da dor que sentia no coração. De certa forma, queria que Daisuke visse aquilo e a impedisse. Mas ao mesmo tempo não queria que ninguém a interrompesse.

"_Estou mais perto de Kina agora"_ sorriu um pouco com o pensamento e encostou novamente a gilete no pulso. _"Ela está me esperando"_.

DAISUKE: LUNA!

O moreno invade o banheiro e arranca a gilete dos dedos da morena. Sentiu-se aliviada e irritada ao mesmo tempo. Aliviada por ele tê-la impedido e estava irritada pelo mesmo motivo.

LUNA: Devolve – sussurra baixinho. Agora sentia dor. Queria acabar com a dor no pulso e com a dor no coração também.

DAISUKE: Mas o que você ia fazer – sussurra apavorado.

O moreno ouvira alguns soluços e resolvera ver como ela estava. Ao não encontrá-la no quarto ficou preocupado e ouviu o choro dela no banheiro. Apavorou-se com a cena que encontrou.

LUNA: Eu ia ver a Kina – sussurrou.

Ele ajuda ela a levantar e a leva para o quarto da mesma.

DAISUKE: Fique aqui. Não sai, por favor – ele implora – fica aqui.

Mesmo ainda confusa a morena entende o duplo sentido. Tenta acalmar a respiração, para que o choro pare e consegue parcialmente. Quando Daisuke volta ela conseguira diminuir as lágrimas. Os olhos continuam marejados, mas a morena já estava mais recomposta, pelo menos.

LUNA: D-desculpa…

DAISUKE: Está tudo bem – ele sorri – me dê sua mão – a morena estendeu o pulso machucado e o garoto começou a fazer um curativo – quer me falar sobre isso?

Luna assente com a cabeça.

LUNA: Está sendo tão difícil pra mim – sussurra – pior até do que quando perdi minha mãe. A Kina sempre foi a minha irmã… eu a amava, amo não sei mais – a morena respira fundo, querendo impedir que as lágrimas a impeçam de falar. Precisava colocar aquilo tudo pra fora – Nos conhecemos quando tínhamos três anos, na creche. Depois disso cursamos a mesma escola. Aos dez anos começamos a nossa jornada juntas – ela balança a cabeça para os lados – estivemos juntas a nossa vida inteira. Éramos vizinhas – riu baixo – juntas todos os dias – seu lábio inferior tremeu – eu estou perdida Daisuke. Completamente perdida. Não sei mais o que fazer da minha vida, eu não sei mais em quem confiar – a voz falha – eu e Kina resolvíamos isso tudo juntas. Faríamos uma viagem ao redor do mundo. Eu seria a madrinha do casamento dela. Ela seria a minha madrinha. Seríamos madrinhas uma do filho da outra. Combinamos de ficar juntas pra sempre – as lágrimas agora escorriam livremente.

Daisuke já havia terminado o curativo e sentara-se ao lado dela. Ele a puxa para um abraço novamente.

DAISUKE: Está tudo bem Luna. Eu faço a mínima ideia de como deve estar sendo horrível pra você – sussurrou – nunca perdi ninguém que eu realmente amasse. Não amo muitas pessoas – admite – mas eu estou aqui. Mesmo que não tenha mais ninguém, eu vou estar aqui.

As lágrimas aumentam e ela chora no peito dele. Daisuke deixa a morena chorar e percebe que aos poucos ela vai se acalmando. Luna sentia dor na garganta, por chorar tanto.

LUNA: Obrigada – sussurrou – obrigada, obrigada, obrigada.

DAISUKE: Amigos são pra essas coisas – a frase doeu. Não queria ser apenas amigo dela.

LUNA: É… amigos – ela sorri levemente. Estava agradecida por aquilo. Não lembrava quando se tornara tão dependente de Daisuke. Ele não estava tomando o lugar de Yukina. Isso nunca aconteceria, mas a morena estava agradecida por ter alguém com quem contar.

Eles escutam uma música vinda da sala.

DAISUKE: Eu liguei o rádio.

LUNA: Tudo bem.

_On my knees, I'll ask_**  
>De joelhos, eu pedirei<strong>

_Last chance for one last dance_**  
>Última chance para uma última dança<strong>

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_**  
>Porque com você, eu resistiria<strong>

_All of hell to hold your hand_**  
>Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão<strong>

_I'd give it all_**  
>Eu daria tudo<strong>

_I'd give for us_**  
>Eu daria tudo por nós<strong>

_Give anything but I won't give up_**  
>Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não vou desistir<strong>

_'Cause you know, you know, you know_

**Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe**

Daisuke levantou da cama e se ajoelhou na frente de Luna, que o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

DAISUKE: A bela dama me concede esta dança?

Luna tapa a mão com a boca e começa a rir. Não é um riso espontâneo, mas é mais do que apareceu em seu belo rosto desde a morte de Yukina.

LUNA: Daisuke…

DAISUKE: Ora vamos Luna – ele sorri – estou louco para dançar.

LUNA: Danças comemoram alguma coisa…

DAISUKE: Estamos comemorando o nosso começo – ele sorri – a partir de agora somos melhores amigos – queria dizer outra coisa ao invés de "melhores amigos", mas por enquanto ele conseguiria conviver com aquilo.

LUNA: Se você insiste…

Ela não terminou. Daisuke a puxou pela mão e a fez ficar em pé. Luna riu novamente e Daisuke comemorou mentalmente. Ele a puxou para uma dança estilo valsa, sendo que a música que tocava era rock, mas nenhum dos dois lembrava o nome. Mas não importava. Daisuke a fez girar e rodopiar, a jogou para frente e para trás. A garota esqueceu tudo o que a atormentava. Não se importou com absolutamente nada mais. A música trocou várias vezes. De rock pra pop e outros estilos que eles nem sabiam o nome. Mas não se importavam. Ouviam uma música apenas deles. Uma música que jamais tocaria naquele rádio e que nem mesmo seus ouvidos conheciam. Uma música do coração. Uma música conhecida apenas por esse órgão traiçoeiro e vital.

Pararam de dançar ofegantes. Daisuke segurava Luna que estava apoiada em seu braço. O moreno debruçava-se sobre ela. Ambos sorriam.

Daisuke fitava os lábios vermelhos e atraentes da morena. Estava perdendo o pouco controle que tinha sobre si mesmo. Luna sorriu e molhou os lábios com a língua.

DAISUKE: Desculpa Luninha, eu não aguento mais – ele toma aqueles lábios doces para si.

Luna o puxa para mais perto, o que vai contra tudo o que o moreno esperava. Daisuke sorriu. Pensara que sairia aleijado depois disso, mas talvez saísse no lucro. Não. Ele já estava no lucro.

Luna nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito. Nem quando beijara Drew e muito menos quando beijara qualquer outro garoto. Não foram muitos. Kina pedira para que se guardasse para Drew. Mas nada no mundo se comparava com aquilo. Luna quase conseguia ouvir fogos de artifício atrás de si. Sorriu durante o beijo.

Separaram-se ainda mais ofegantes.

LUNA: Não sabe o quanto eu esperei por isso – sussurrou.

As testas de ambos estavam juntas.

DAISUKE: Eu sei. Eu sei sim Luninha. Sei muito bem – ele ri.

LUNA: Luninha? – pergunta achando um pouco de graça.

DAISUKE: Tem razão. É muito grande. Você é minha Luni.

Luna ri com o apelido bobo que recebera dele.

LUNA: Só você mesmo, Dai.

DAISUKE: Dai? Gostei…

LUNA: Ótimo – ela sorri – agora dança comigo. Vamos comemorar o nosso início.

Ele começa a rir e a puxa pela cintura.

Bem no fundo Luna sente um pouco de medo. Estava depositando toda a sua confiança em Daisuke. Estava tornando-se dependente do moreno do mesmo jeito que fora dependente de Kina. Talvez um dia se tornasse ainda mais dependente do moreno do que fora da amiga. Mas não estava se importando com isso no momento. Porque agora ela arranjara um novo porto seguro. Um porto seguro ainda frágil, mas ainda assim seguro. Ela sorriu e se deixou levar pela música que tocava em seus corações. Ainda demoraria muito tempo para superar a morte de Kina, mas pelo menos não estava mais sozinha. E se dependesse de Daisuke, nunca mais estaria.

_That I love you_**  
>Que eu te amo<strong>

_That I loved you all along_**  
>Que eu te amei o tempo todo<strong>

_I miss you_**  
>Eu sinto sua falta<strong>

_Been far away for far too long_**  
>Estive afastado por muito tempo<strong>

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_**  
>Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo<strong>

_And you'll never go_**  
>E você nunca irá embora<strong>

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

**Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais**

Drew havia esperado bastante por aquele dia. Sabia que não conseguiria rever May antes disso. Poderia ter ido ao Centro Pokémon, mas não era suficientemente corajoso para fazê-lo. As mãos estavam molhadas de suor quando entrou na sala dos coordenadores. A morte da prima ainda assombrava seus pesadelos. Drew se sentia culpado.

O garoto procurou por todo canto, mas não encontrou a sua morena. Olhou de relance pela tela, mas a imagem de May o fez olhar de novo. Sua menina competia. Sorriu e observou-a ganhar. Sentiu orgulho naquele momento. Observou a morena entrar novamente. Seus olhares se cruzaram, mas ela desviou seus orbes safiras rapidamente. Era como se ele não fosse importante o suficiente para ser olhado. Aquilo machucou o coração já destroçado do esverdeado, que suspirou.

Drew batalhou bem naquele torneio. Seus pokémons sentiam a agitação do dono e não o culpavam. O garoto percebeu que, assim como ele, May também batalhara bem.

Ambos foram vencendo partida a partida.

Drew ficava com o coração mais apertado a cada vez que May o ignorava.

DREW: MAY! – ele grita pela morena e tenta aproximar-se dela, mas a mesma o ignora. Ele começa a correr, porém ela se tranca no banheiro feminino e se recusa a sair.

Drew teria esperado ali por um bom tempo, porém foi chamado para a sua última batalha antes da final e teve que ir competir. O garoto sabia que May já estava classificada para a final e um novo objetivo surgiu em sua mente. Na batalha final May não conseguiria escapar dele.

A batalha foi difícil, mas Absol faz seu trabalho e Drew consegue vencer. Agora May não poderia lhe escapar. Ele iria derrota-la e iria humilhá-la na frente de todos por ela o ter ignorado. Sim. Faria a morena sofrer.

Faria May sentir a sua falta, assim como ele sentiu a dela. Por que ele sentiu falta dela. E a saudade foi grande. Quase insuportável.

_So far away (So far away)_**  
>Tão longe (tão longe)<strong>

_Been far away for far too long_**  
>Estive afastado por muito tempo<strong>

_So far away (So far away)_**  
>Tão longe (tão longe)<strong>

_Been far away for far too long_

**Estive afastado por muito tempo**

Midori começou a procurar por um local vago nas arquibancadas. Queria ver May ganhando todas as batalhas. Por mais que tivesse de mal com Max, a rosada simpatizara com May. A rosada sentou entre a irmã e Matsuo. O moreno pegou na sua mão. Midori permitiu. Masato, ao invés de sentar ao lado do irmão, resolveu se sentar ao lado de Soledad. Quem sabe o torneio não dava sorte e fazia a garota o perdoar?

MASATO: Você está bem? – ele pergunta encarando a mais velha.

Soledad segura na outra mão de Midori que se sente um pouco melhor. A pequena sentia que Matsuo a estava sufocando. Midori fica com o corpo completamente tenso quando escuta a voz animada da irmã.

SOLEDAD: MAX! – ela sorri e abana para o moreno, que vai até a morena e a abraça.

MAX: Oi Sol. Tudo bem?

SOLEDAD: Claro – ela ignora o beicinho de Masato por ela ter respondido a pergunta de Max e não a sua.

MAX: Ótimo – ele sorri.

SOLEDAD: Quem é a menina ao seu lado? – pergunta sorrindo para Rana.

RANA: Sou Rana – ela sorri.

MAX: Ela é minha… – o moreno olha para Midori e fica meio receoso.

RANA: Sou a namorada dele – ela fala olhando diretamente para Midori.

A rosada torce o nariz e toma uma decisão. A partir desse momento ela, definitivamente, acaba com todas as chances de um dia ir com a cara de Rana.

SOLEDAD: Prazer querida – ela tira a atenção da menina de Midori – sou Soledad, amiga de May e de Max também – Rana sorri e aperta a mão que Soledad lhe estende.

RANA: O prazer é meu.

SOLEDAD: Essa aqui é minha irmãzinha, Midori – ela aponta para Midori, que tinha uma expressão insatisfeita no rosto.

RANA: Prazer – ela estende a mão para a garota que fica encarando a mão estendida com uma sobrancelha erguida.

SOLEDAD: Não seja mal educada Dori-chan.

MIDORI: O prazer é todo meu – comenta de forma irônica, apertando a mão da menina e olhando para Max, que abre um pequeno sorrisinho de canto.

MAX: Algum problema Mi-chan?

MIDORI: Claro que sim, você está aqui – ela o olha com superioridade e solta a mão de Rana, que pega na mão de Max.

MAX: Ótimo. Se importa de ficarmos aqui Sol?

SOLEDAD: Claro que não Max – ela sorri para o menino e senta novamente ao lado da irmã – ah é, quase me esqueci. Esse aqui é o Masato – aponta para o moreno que assente com a cabeça desinteressado – e esse aqui é o Matsuo – aponta para o garoto ao lado de Midori. Matsuo fixa seus olhos em Max. Ele chamara a namorada de "Mi-chan" e a mesma nada fizera.

Matsuo sentiu um aperto no peito e segurou um pouco mais forte na mão de Midori. Sentia medo de perdê-la. Demorou muito tempo para conseguir ficar com ela. Podiam dizer que era muito novo, mas seu amor sempre fora verdadeiro. Pelo menos é o que o pequeno pensa.

Rana senta ao lado de Matsuo e Max senta ao lado da namorada. Rana queria colocar o máximo possível de distância entre Max e a garota estranha de cabelos rosados. Não gostara dela. Principalmente ao ver como Max olhava para a menina. Isso a magoava muito. Demais até.

MIDORI: Pensei que tivesse voltado para Petallburg.

A menina encara os próprios dedos e Max olha para o lado. Era como se Rana e Matsuo tivessem desaparecido.

MAX: Eu voltei – ele fala – mas percebi que May não estava bem e não poderia deixar a minha irmã sozinha aqui sem estar protegida. Além disso, alguém precisa ajudar a May e o cabelo de gosma a caírem na real.

Soledad começou a rir.

MIDORI: Pensei que não quisesse May e Drew juntos.

MAX: O cabelo de gosma não é a minha escolha favorita. Mas a May ama ele e quando a gente ama né – ele olha pra garota – não tem o que fazer.

MIDORI: É…

Eles se encaram. Midori queria largar Matsuo. Queria correr para Max. Max queria largar Rana e correr para Midori.

Mas a rosada olha para frente.

RANA: Parece que agora é o Drew contra a May…

MAX: Uhum.

MASATO: Quem você acha que ganha Sol? – sussurra para a morena, que sente todo o seu corpo ficar arrepiado com a voz dele tão perto de si.

SOLEDAD: O amor Masato.

MASATO: Como assim?

SOLEDAD: Eu tenho a leve impressão de que essa batalha vai decidir tudo.

MASATO: Por quê?

SOLEDAD: Porque eu conheço aqueles dois, Masato. Eu conheço aqueles dois muito bem.

MASATO: E o nosso amor Sol? Precisa de uma batalha também?

A garota o olha por um breve segundo antes de olhar para suas mãos. Midori, ao seu lado, começa a sentir o perigo, mas decide intervir apenas se a irmã começasse a vacilar. Resolveu seguir o conselho de Max. Masato nunca seria sua escolha para a irmã, mas se Soledad o amava, o que a menina poderia fazer?

SOLEDAD: Masato…

MASATO: Sol, eu prometi ficar ao seu lado até que você estivesse bem – ele sussurrou – e eu sei que você ainda está mal e…

SOLEDAD: Pra que Masato? Pra você ir embora quando eu estiver bem de novo? – as lágrimas se acumulam nos seus olhos, mas Soledad não é qualquer uma. É uma mulher forte e por mais que a vontade de chorar fosse enorme, ela não permitiria que as lágrimas escapassem. Pelo menos não antes de estar sozinha no seu quarto no Centro Pokémon.

MASATO: Não vou ir embora. Pelo menos não enquanto você me quiser por perto.

SOLEDAD: O problema, Masato, é que eu sempre quero você por perto.

O coração do moreno acelera. Ele olha para Soledad com um brilho de esperança que não era visto em seu olhar desde que eles se separaram tantos anos atrás.

MASATO: Então eu vou ter que ficar sempre perto de você – ele murmura, aproximando-se da morena e selando seus lábios.

Horas mais tarde Soledad não saberia descrever o que sentiu quando, depois de tanto tempo, ela sentia os lábios sobre os seus novamente. A sensação de alívio que sentiu ao tê-lo novamente em seus braços foi tão intensa que ela se aproximou ainda mais, com medo de ser apenas mais um sonho.

Midori sorriu ao ver a irmã se acertando com Masato. Ainda não perdoara o moreno por machucar a sua irmã, mas sabia o quão bem ele fazia a ela, e apenas o que importava era a felicidade de Sol. Sempre fora apenas isso que importava.

_But you know_**  
>Mas você sabe<strong>

_You know_

**Você sabe**

_You know_**  
>Você sabe<strong>

_I wanted_**  
>Eu queria<strong>

_I wanted you to stay_**  
>Eu queria que você ficasse<strong>

_Cause I needed_**  
>Porque eu precisava<strong>

_I need to hear you say_**  
>Eu preciso ouvir você dizer<strong>

May começou a andar nervosamente de um lado para o outro. Batalharia contra Drew agora. Sentiu medo. Não o via desde a morte da prima. Será que o garoto a culpava? Ela se culpava, isso era um fato, mas será que Drew fazia o mesmo? Será que ele a odiava? Respirou fundo. O que ele pensava ou deixava de pensar sobre si já não importava mais. Não estava nem aí para ele. Ou pelo menos era isso que tentava acreditar.

Ouviu uma voz chamando-a para a batalha final. Entrou em pânico. O que fazer? Será que deveria ir ou não? Respirou bem fundo e ordenou que seus pés fossem para a arena. Caminhou o mais lentamente que conseguiu e, quando chegou, percebeu que Drew a estava esperando. Engoliu em seco. Ao olhar para ele percebeu que todos os seus temores se realizaram.

Percebeu o olhar de ódio que ele lhe lançou. Percebeu tudo. O garoto a culpava pela morte de Yukina e May não poderia discordar dele, visto que, se não tivesse vindo para o torneio, a garota ainda estaria viva.

May nem viu quando o juiz desceu a bandeira, indicando que deveriam começar. Percebeu Drew lançando a pokébola e May soube que ele escolhera Rosélia antes mesmo do Pokémon sair da pokébola.

Lançou Blaziken. A batalha começou. Algum tempo depois, May não poderia dizer que se empenhou ao máximo para vencer, nem mesmo que se lembrava da batalha. Seus olhos estavam fixos em Drew. Enquanto seus pokémons trocavam ataques, May viu algo mudar em Drew e percebeu que o garoto mandou Rosélia parar. May estranhou, mas deu o mesmo comando a Blaziken.

DREW: May… desculpa – ele tentara odiá-la, com todas as suas forças, mas vê-la ali, olhando para ele… simplesmente não dava. Não conseguia nem ao menos sentir raiva de May, como poderia odiá-la?

A morena arregala os olhos. Desculpas? Ele estava pedindo desculpas? Por quê? Por traí-la? May não precisava desculpas por isso. Nunca conseguiria perdoar uma traição.

_That I love you_**  
>Que eu te amo<strong>

_I have loved you all along_**  
>Eu te amei o tempo todo<strong>

_And I forgive you_**  
>E eu te perdoo<strong>

_For been away for far too long_**  
>Por ter ficado afastado por muito tempo<strong>

MAY: Pelo quê?

DREW: Por tudo. Pela Kina, por tudo o que você teve que passar…

MAY: Por me trair? – ela pergunta sarcástica.

A platéia inteira estava em silêncio, ouvindo atentamente cada palavra desferida pelos dois coordenadores.

DREW: Nunca fiz isso.

MAY: Eu vi você fazendo.

DREW: Não viu não. Luna me agarrou, eu nunca, nunca, trairia você, May. Jamais. Quem me traiu foi você.

MAY: O quê? – pergunta indignada – eu pensei que estávamos aqui para batalhar!

DREW: Ótimo – ele fala – mas Luna me contou que viu você e Daisuke aos amassos.

MAY: E VOCÊ VAI ACREDITAR NAQUELA LOUCA? – pergunta indignada, como Drew poderia acreditar em alguém como Luna?

DREW: Você acreditou – sussurra baixinho.

May começa a empalidecer. Sim. Acreditara em Luna e Yukina, mas é que seu namoro estava tão perfeito, tudo estava tão perfeito que era difícil acreditar que podia ser verdade. E Luna e Yukina foram tão convincentes, usando tudo o que tinham para convencê-la de que Drew não prestava. E ela acreditou. Acreditou nas duas pessoas que mais lhe fizeram mal.

MAY: …

Não sabia o que dizer. Alguns murmúrios sem sentido saíam de seus lábios, mas nada mais. Estava confusa.

DREW: Eu desisto – ele fala alto, fazendo toda a platéia prender o fôlego.

May arregala os olhos.

MAY: O quê?

DREW: Parabéns, May. Você venceu. Estou saindo da sua vida.

May arregala os olhos. Saindo de sua vida? Como ele podia simplesmente sair de sua vida? Ele não podia fazer isso. May não resistiria.

MAY: Mas Drew…

DREW: Eu amo você – ele fala alto novamente, ouvindo suspiros vindos da platéia, além de alguns gritos histéricos de suas fãs.

May engasga e fica observando enquanto Drew vira as costas para ela e começa a se afastar. Saindo de sua vida. Drew estava saindo de sua vida.

JUÍZ: Bem… parece que a vencedora é…

Mas May não escuta. Ela sai correndo e abraça Drew pelas costas. Como pôde ser tão idiota a ponto de acreditar em Yukina e Luna? Como pôde deixar que aquelas duas estragassem o namoro ainda no começo dos dois? Drew para ao sentir aqueles braços finos a envolvendo. Suspira. Sentira tanta falta daquele toque. Tanta!

MAY: Eu também amo você – sussurra no ouvido dele. Um mínimo sorriso se forma nos lábios dele – EU TAMBÉM AMO VOCÊ!

_So keep breathing_**  
>Então continue respirando<strong>

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**  
>Porque eu não vou mais te deixar<strong>

_Believe and hold on to me and, never let me go_**  
>Acredite e se segure em mim e nunca me deixe ir<strong>

_Keep breathing_**  
>Mantenha a respiração<strong>

_Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_**  
>Porque eu não vou mais te deixar<strong>

_Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go_**  
>Acredite Segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir<strong>

_(Keep breathing) Hold on to me and, never let me go_

**(Continue respirando) Segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir**

A platéia explode em assovios e aplausos. Max, Soledad e Midori começam a pular e gritar o máximo que conseguem. Midori sentia-se feliz por May. A rosada havia gostado da morena. Quando o casal se beija, Soledad se joga em Masato que, contagiado pela felicidade da namorada, a beija. Os gritos por parte dos dois pequenos aumentam e Midori abraça Max, que retribui feliz. Eles se separam sorrindo e, ao perceberem o que fizeram, se afastam o máximo que conseguem. Rana e Matsuo fazem um biquinho no rosto ao mesmo tempo.

Rana levanta do banco e sorri para Max quando o mesmo se vira para ela com o sorriso brilhante.

MAX: FINALMENTE! – ele grita ainda sorrindo. May seria feliz.

RANA: Estou feliz pela sua irmã, Max – ela sorri. Mas a imagem de Max abraçando MIdori não saía de sua cabeça.

MAX: Não mais que eu, Rana. Não mais que eu.

A menina de cabelos verdes sorri, mas estava triste. Por que Max não criava um apelido pra ela, mas chamava Midori de Mi-chan? Por que o moreno não a abraçava como havia feito com a rosada segundos atrás?

SOL: Vamos descer crianças! Isso merece uma comemoração. May e Drew devem estar nos esperando.

MTSUO: Não acho que eles estejam esperando alguém – ele fala com um sorriso levemente malicioso nos lábios.

Eles descem das arquibancadas rindo. Max sorri.

MAX: Eu sabia que a May ia vencer aquela batalha.

MIDORI: Ela só ganhou por que o Drew desistiu.

MAX: Mesmo que ele não tivesse desistido, ela teria ganhado.

MIDORI: Não teria não.

A rosada não apoiava Drew por gostar dele ou algo do tipo. Fazia isso apenas para contrariar Max. Vê-lo irritado deixava-a tão eufórica que a menina sorriu ao ver que Max estava perdendo a briga interna deles.

MAX: Você não sabe de nada.

MIDORI: Sei mais do que você – fala emburrada.

MAX: Sabe nada.

SOL: Parem vocês dois!

Mas a morena sorria. Soledad estava mais feliz do que estivera em anos! Anos!

MIDORI: Sol, incomode o seu namorado e deixe que eu brigue com quem merece.

A frase em sua mente havia sido diferente. Queria dizer "Sol, incomode o seu namorado e deixe que eu incomodo o meu" mas Max não era seu namorado.

SOL: Mas que impertinência! – ela ralha rindo.

Eles encontram-se com May e Drew, que sorriam de mãos dadas. Matsuo segurava a mão de Midori e Max a de Rana.

SOL: Mas que lindo vocês dois juntos – ela ri.

MAY: Não somos os únicos né? – ela ri olhando para Soledad e Masato, que estavam abraçados.

SOL: Fazer o que né?

As duas morenas começam a rir e Midori incomoda-se um pouco com a proximidade de Max e Rana. Não era obrigada a ver o garoto de mãos dadas com outra.

MIDORI: Vou ao banheiro – ela estava com vontade desde antes da batalha.

RANA: Também preciso.

Midori sentiu que aquilo não era bom.

As duas meninas vão caminhando calmamente pelo corredor até a porta do banheiro. Elas entram e Rana se apóia na porta, impedindo que outras pessoas entrem.

MIDORI: Fale logo o que quer – diz ao perceber que a menina não parava de encará-la.

RANA: Não quero nada demais – ela diz – só quero que fique longe do meu namorado.

Midori revira os olhos. Sabia que não viria boa coisa da garota.

MIDORI: Eu vou ir embora daqui a dois dias. Pode deixar que eu com certeza vou ficar bem longe do seu namorado.

RANA: Eu vi o jeito que olha para ele.

MIDORI: Fala sério, eu não quero nada com o Max.

RANA: Não minta. Eu sei que quer. Mas ele está comigo e vai continuar assim.

MIDORI: Ok. Ok.

A rosada se vira para entrar no Box.

RANA: Não vire as costas para mim! – reclama.

MIDORI: Com licença, mas, diferentemente de você, eu não vim aqui pra ficar conversando, eu vim aqui porque estou apertada.

A rosada entra batendo os pés no Box e Rana fica esperando. Se aquela menininha irritante pensa que pode escapar assim tão fácil, ela está seriamente enganada.

Quando Midori sai, percebe Rana ainda a encarando. A rosada começa a lavar as mãos.

RANA: Quero que saia daqui e nunca mais apareça na frente de Max.

MIDORI: Não sei se você sabe, mas eu estou com a minha irmã aqui. E a minha irmã e a irmã do Max são muito amigas. O que significa que em algum momento nós vamos nos ver.

RANA: Mas eu não quero.

MIDORI: Problema é seu sua menina mimada.

Rana fica com o rosto vermelho.

RANA: Você é que é mimada – ela reclama, acertando um tapa no braço de Midori.

MIDORI: Fala sério – ela revira os olhos – não vou brigar com uma pirralha mimada como você por causa do Max. Não vale a pena.

Midori pega no braço de Rana e a joga para trás, passando pela porta. Rana sente os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas, mas não chora. Não choraria por causa de Midori. Não valia a pena. Respirou fundo e seguiu a rosada.

_(Keep breathing) Hold on to me and, never let me go_

**(Continue respirando) Segure-se em mim e nunca me deixe ir**

Midori chegou aos outros alguns segundos antes de Rana.

SOL: Tudo bem? – pergunta ao ver Rana. Mas a pergunta era para Midori. Sabia que a irmã era difícil.

MIDORI: Sim Sol. Eu sou um anjo e não fiz nada de errado – a rosada revira os olhos. Realmente não fizera nada de errado, mas Rana a irritava profundamente e a vontade de bater nela não a abandonou só porque saíram do banheiro.

Max se encolhe. Anjo. Havia chamado Midori assim. Olha para o pescoço dela e encontra o colar que lhe dera. Fica o encarando por alguns segundos, antes de sentir a mão de Rana sobre a sua. Sente-se culpado e não consegue fitar a garota de cabelos verdes, que olha para o outro lado. O medo que sentia de perder Max era cada vez mais forte.

SOL: Ah May. Eu adoraria ficar mais tempo, mas eu e Midori voltaremos a viajar depois de amanhã e ainda temos que resolver algumas coisas por aqui.

MAY: Mas já? – pergunta entristecida.

MASATO: Eu e Matsuo vamos com elas, para protegê-las. Prometo que traremos as duas para verem vocês.

May sorri. Soledad realmente se dera bem.

DREW: Certo. É bom cuidar muito bem da Sol – ameaça, vendo May rir ao seu lado – se não vai se ver comigo.

Soledad sorri.

SOL: E é bom você cuidar muito bem da May – ameaça também – ou vai se ver comigo, o que é muito pior do que você imagina.

Eles começam a rir e Drew abraça a namorada, que cora com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

DREW: Pode deixar que da minha morena eu cuido muito bem.

Todos começam a rir e Soledad abraça os dois.

SOL: Temos mesmo que ir.

MAY: Own! Vou sentir tantas saudades! – ela abraça bem forte a amiga.

MAX: Acho que seus desejos se realizaram – fala para Midori – agora vamos ficar bem longe um do outro.

A menina olha para ele e o moreno se espanta ao ver os olhos dela marejados.

MIDORI: É… – ela respira bem fundo – a gente se vê por aí – ela se aproxima e o abraça. Max a aperta contra si o máximo de tempo possível.

Midori solta o garoto, que também tinha os olhos marejados e abraça May.

MAY: Tchau cunhadinha – ela sussurra no ouvido da rosada.

MIDORI: Sua cunhada é a Rana – sussurra com a voz levemente embargada.

MAY: Mas Max queria que fosse você – sussurra de volta – e é isso que importa.

Midori sorri levemente. Gostava de May, mas não gostou da mentira que a morena contou para si. Dizer adeus já era suficientemente ruim sem a esperança idiota que surgiu em seu coração.

Eles terminam as despedidas e se afastam. May abraça Max rapidamente e da um peteleco na cabeça do irmão.

MAY: Vamos pegar nossas coisas no CP Max – eles estavam voltando a realizar jornadas. Dessa vez com Rana e Drew junto.

E assim eles se separam. Drew e May começam a rir enquanto se afastam de Sol e Masato. Max pega na mão de Rana e Midori segura a mão de Matsuo. Uma fina linha de esperança começa a se esticar entre Max e Midori. Tão fina que chega a ser imperceptível. Eles vão se separando e a linha vai se esticando, até se arrebentar e Max e Midori se sentirem tão vazios como nunca antes. Midori aperta o pingente de anjo entre os dedos pequenos com a mão que não estava segurando a de Matsuo e Max simplesmente tenta ignorar, mesmo sabendo o quão difícil isso era.

A partir daquele momento, uma nova jornada começava para aqueles oito jovens.

FIM!


End file.
